Roses and Robotics
by GreenPhoneix
Summary: Yuffie and Reeve become close friends after meteor, as the years go by it begins to develop into something more… Takes place from the end of FFVII and runs all the way through DOC. Slight AU from CC&BC . Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this. I began working on this story many years ago and due to the craziness of life lost touch with it. I have recently found my muse again and thus this story is now under heavy revision hopefully for the better. You will notice some of the chapters have been deleted, replaced, or rearranged. I hope this doesn't not take away from your enjoyment. So here we go kiddies, lets hope my muse doesn't escape it's cage this time.

* * *

The rain pelted down into the frozen mud, the dust around them had yet to settle as the afternoon fog coiled around their feet. The group of battle worn fighters stood outside the massive creator, awaiting the arrival of the Highwind.

Their leader stood off a ways talking into a crackling radio with his childhood friend standing beside him. The rest either talked softly amongst themselves or stood gazing off in the distance trying to collect themselves the adrenaline from the final battle slowly cooling in their veins.

Grey eyes peered up into the eerie gray and orange sky eyeing the fiery glow of the meteor drawing ever closer. They had succeeded in destroying Sephiroth, but it had done little to save the world from the doom awaiting them in the sky. Their only hope was that Aerith and the lifestream would be on their side and call Holy.

Yuffie sighed her breath puffing steam in the subzero air that surrounded the northern crater. Her mind whirled with a million thoughts and worries, her home, family and her people were the top of the list.

"...right we should be there within an hour." Cloud flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket along side the radio.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Cloud asked Tifa pushing his once gravity defying hair now water logged mop out of his eyes, his voice jarring Yuffie from her thoughts.

"Is anyone hurt?" Tifa called out as she walked around the group checking to make sure everyone was accounted for and relatively unharmed. Cid and Barret stood together, the pilot looking at Barret's gun arm that had sustained a significant amount of damage.

"This is what you fucking get for using the damn thing as a shield you dumb ass." Cid grumbled with a cigarette bobbing in his mouth as he examined the arm.

"Hopefully this thing can still fire properly and not just exploded next time you use it".

"What the hell was I supposed to do let that bastard cut me in half with his big ass sword?" Barret cursed as Cid tried to pry back the piece of metal that had been dented and was cutting Barret's forearm. Cid had faired pretty well in the battle, unharmed except for a rather nasty gash on his leg that had already been bandaged up.

"That would have been fucking unfortunate wouldn't it?" Cid grumbled sarcastically.

"Hows that?" Barret glanced down at his arm moving it back and forth.

"Thanks, it feels a lot better" Cid merely nodded whipping some of the dirt on his face off on his shoulder.

Vincent and Nanaki both had a couple scratches but were okay, they stood silently watching the sky waiting for the airship. Nanaki's tail bobbed back and forth, puffs of steam escaping from the flame as the rain hit it.

About three feet away Cait stood next to Yuffie were she sat in the mud, fussing over her as she tried to bandage her shoulder which had a pretty deep gash.

"Lassie! Your bleeding an awful lot shouldn't ye have Tifa look at that?" the robotic stuffed animal bounced on his heels splashing mud around, his stuffed moogle having been destroyed in the battle. He was now forced to wallow in the muck with he rest of them. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the tiny robot as she took a piece of cloth in between her teeth and yanked it tight applying pressure to her wound.

"Forth...tha...wast..ime...ait..Swith...I..ham...fine!" she mumbled with the cloth still in her mouth before giving it another swift tug, and hissing threw her teeth.

"Besides..." Yuffie turned her head to him glaring.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself… Sparky?" It was true Cait Sith had gotten pretty banged up, his one arm was cut open and his head had a long gash, both exposing wires and circuits which sparked in the rain.

Their bickering was interrupted as a loud whirling noise could be herd from above. Yuffie looked up just as the Highwind descended though the thick mist landing about a hundred yards away.

"Okay everyone time to go!" Cloud yelled as he waved at everyone to get on board.

"We are needed in Midgar to help with the evacuation, I want everyone to meet in the conference room in twenty minutes to be assigned teams."

"Humph, no rest for the wicked." Yuffie grumbled as she pulled herself up out of the mud, careful as to not put to much weight on her injured arm. Reaching down she grabbed Cait Sith by the scruff of the neck and made her way over to the airship, Cait Sith squirming and hollering at her to put him down.

"Shut up before I throw you in a mud puddle! You don't need to get anymore wet then you already are!" Cait Sith let out a defeated sigh, and hung like a rag doll as Yuffie carried him all the way to the ship.

* * *

The patter of rain could barely be herd over the engines as they roared to life the Highwind jerking into motion. Once on board Yuffie had set Cait down and immediately made her way to her spot in the cargo bay. Not that she even needed to be there, she was too tired to even get air sick. She just plopped down on the metal floor and leant against a wood crate, her head was beginning to throb.

'_Now what? What are we supposed to do now? What if Holy never comes and the world ends a day from now? That would really…REALLY suck... I want to see home again…see Dad…I really don't want to die while being on bad terms with him…I really don't want to die period…_'

Yuffie let out a tired sigh as she sat there resting her head on the box, her fingers twirling a piece of gauze that was left over from what Tifa had given her to bandage her shoulder properly. Yuffie let out a dry cynical chuckle as she thought about her shoulder. A split second she had let her guard down while looking for a elixir, and now she would have a nice three inch scar on her right shoulder the rest of her life.

'_Oh well, wasn't the first, and certainly wont be the last, for the great ninja Yuffie_' Yuffie was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of feet upon the metal floor, small feet.

"Whatcha need Cait?" Yuffie mumbled not even bothering to open her eyes. Cait Sith climbed on top if the box and sat next to Yuffie's head.

"Cloud and the others have decided to put you and Vincent together as a team during the evacuation…" Cait Sith looked down at Yuffie and poking her with a mechanical paw.

"You'd know that if you'd had been at the meeting." Yuffie opened one eye and peered up at him, flashing a tired smile.

"Vinnie will fill me in on the details I am sure..." Yuffie's smile faded as she looked up at Cait, his wires were still poking out every which way and it looked like his right arm was unusable.

"Cait don't you know how to fix yourself?" Yuffie asked as she sat up and pulled her bag over. Cait cocked his head to the side watching her.

"Sure do Lassie... but I can't vary well do it with one arm, so I have to wait until we meet up with Reeve... Why ya ask?" The little robot raised an eyebrow as she rummaged around in her bag. She quickly found what she was looking for, pulling out a small black pouch she looked over her shoulder at him grinning.

"Think you could walk me through it?" Cait's arched eyebrow rose even higher, as he slid off the crate to stand in front of her.

"Maybe...but what do you know about robotics?" The cat placed his hands on his hips his face questioning.

"You might short circuit my system…" Cait's eyes went wide as he slowly started backing away.

"YOU MIGHT KILL ME!" Cait made a mad dash to run away from her, but Yuffie was to quick grabbing him by the tail and yanking him back over to her.

"Owww let me go ya scoundrel!" Cait wailed as Yuffie drug him back between her legs and started looking at his arm, finding it difficult to examine with the robot twisting and squirming.

"Shut up ya big baby! You are not gonna be much help in Midgar like this..." she said giving Cait a firm jerk to get him to hold still.

"Besides I have "experience" with this type of stuff." Cait rolled his eyes at her comment and crossed his arms giving up and letting her examine him.

"I promise you my anatomy is much different from any security system you have toyed with." Cait bit back sarcastically.

"That's why I need you to walk me through it moron. Now what's this blue wire for and where's it supposed to be connected?" Yuffie shot back.

She pulled a small soldering tool out of her pouch, and began the tedious task of reconnecting wires with Cait Sith's guidance. After about twenty minutes Yuffie had fixed both Cait's arm and forehead and even stitched up the covering so it wouldn't get wet anymore.

"Not half bad Lassie." Cait whistled as he examined Yuffie's work flexing his paw and scrunching his fore head.

"This should do quite well until Reeve gets a chance to look at it. Thanks girly don't know what I'd do with out ye." Cait said flashing a cheeky grin. Yuffie tapped her cheek with a finger, a question popping into her mind.

"What's Reeve like Cait? I mean besides a voice on the phone I have never met him. Besides that he works for Shinra we know next to nothing about him…" Cait shrugged at Yuffie question.

"Reeve is...Reeve...don't worry girly, you'll meet him soon enough...I expect we will throw a big party once this is all said and done, and Reeve never misses a party." With a wink and a bow tipping his crown to her Cait turned and left.

Yuffie slumped back against the wooden crate, and closed her eyes. They would be reaching Midgar soon, and god only knew what hell awaited them there. As her mind drifted Yuffie couldn't help but worry about what tomorrow might bring.

_'Tomorrow might vary well be our last day alive…leviathan forbid… I really want to see home again, to be able to watch the sunrise from the top of Da Chao one more time… besides I still have a lot left to do… like meet the lunatic who made Cait Sith… yeah he has to be a lunatic'_

"Yuffie..." Yuffie's eyes drifted open as she turned her head towards the deep voice that calling her name.

"Will be landing in five minutes..." Yuffie offered Vincent a weak smile and pulled herself to her feet.

"Alright I am coming Vinnie don't get your panties in a twist..."

-TBC

Author Note: Looking for a beta, as I am sure you have noticed I can't spell... It would help speed up my ability to update, I ran through this chapter five times and I am SURE I still missed something... You'd get to see the new chapters before anyone else wouldn't that be nice? Don't forget to review it's nice to know someone else out there is loving this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this. I began working on this story many years ago and due to the craziness of life lost touch with it. I have recently found my muse again and thus this story is now under heavy revision hopefully for the better. You will notice some of the chapters have been deleted, replaced, or rearranged. I hope this doesn't not take away from your enjoyment. So here we go kiddies, lets hope my muse doesn't escape it's cage this time.

* * *

:: Two weeks after the evacuation of Midgar & the fall of Meteor::

The Inn was packed with people, the smell of food and booze wafted through the air. The music was loud but the steady hum of talking was even louder. Yuffie sat on a barstool grinning as she looked around the room.

'_You have got to hand it to Tifa, I can't believe she pulled all this together in three days!_'

Yuffie smiled to herself, brushing the wrinkles out of the sundress Tifa had forced her into. They had lived though it all, granted meteor had destroyed Midgar leaving nothing but scrap metal behind. Yuffie's smile faltered as her mind wandered to the weeks previous…

* * *

_...They had watched the Meteor crash from the outskirts of Kalm, a whole crowd stood and watched as blinding light devoured the horizon. Tifa clung to Cloud's side crying into his chest. Barret held on to Marlene whispering to her that it was going to be okay._

_ Yuffie stood wide eyed in horror, praying to Leviathan that they had succeeded in getting everyone out before it hit. Holy had been summoned buffering the rest of the world from the blow, but Midgar had been totally annihilated. Never had Yuffie ever seen such destruction, and coming from someone who was born at the hight of the Shinra Wutai war that was saying something._

_ The next two weeks would be spent sifting through the ruins looking for survivors amongst those whom had not been evacuated, and finding mostly bodies. In retrospect some where bound to be left behind during the chaos..._

* * *

(Flashback Two Weeks Prior : One day post meteor:)

"This is… unreal" Yuffie whispered in shock as she stood in amongst the destroyed metropolis. Tifa shook her head wrapping an arm around Marlene's shoulders as the little girl clung to her side. She had begged her father to let her come and help the night previous.

After much debate he had gave in placing her in Tifa and Yuffie's care while he helped Cid with the crane. Tifa and Yuffie had taken great care in shielding the small girl from the more horrifying sights and had placed the girl to work fetching water and helping take care of the refugees.

"Sadness… was the price to see it end" Tifa gazed out over the city.

"But we are still alive and for that we should be thankful." She whispered to the girl squeezing her shoulder gently, Yuffie nodded agreeing with Tifa.

"She is right Marlene… Always be thankful for what you have, because one day it might not be there." Marlene nodded her head still clinging to Tifa's skirt. Leaving Marlene with Tifa to care for the survivors Yuffie spent most of the day walking around the city looking for survivors, and helping excavation teams pull people from the rubble.

When the sun began to set Barret took a break to take Marlene back to Kalm. They continued all throughout the night looking and hoping to find some more alive. They had found hundreds of bodies, removing them from the wreckage and laying them out to be identified. A lot of people from Kalm had joined in with the search.

Yuffie brushed the hair and dirt out of her eyes as she glanced at the night sky, wiping her hands on her shorts she wondered idly just how long it had been since she showered let alone slept.

'_Must have been sometime before the final battle_' she thought bitterly to herself.

'_Hardly matters at the moment I guess_' she sighed heavily looking around herself silently assessing her next move.

Her and the others were beginning to lose hope, so far they had found a handful survivors. Most had hid in the sewer system, and there was one found in the rail yard, he had been crushed by a large pillar. Cid and Cloud were trying to free him right now, but his chances of living once the pillar was lifted were slim.

A few others had been found in the basement of the old church it seemed to Yuffie that they had a certain angle watching over them. Yuffie was yanked out of her morbid musings by shouting a few yards behind her.

"I THINK WE HAVE A LIVE ONE GET OVER HERE!... GUYS HELP I FOUND SOMEONE!" a young man from Kalm yelled. Both Barret and Yuffie herd him and ran over jumping over ruble and scrap to get to him.

"Listen you can hear something" The man whispered pointing at a pile a rumble behind him. Yuffie and Barret stopped moving, listening intently where the man had pointed. Sure enough you could hear faint banging and someone crying.

"Come on we have to get this shit out of here..." he grunted grabbing scrap and hurling it aside

"You run and get help! Yuffie help me move this!" Barret waved the guy off as he grabbed onto a large piece of scrap, picking it up with Yuffie's help and tossing it out of the way. After about twenty minutes with five other men helping they uncovered a most grizzly sight.

Yuffie knelt down by three bodies, a man and a woman curled together holding a young boy between them. Reaching down Yuffie checked their pulses; shaking her head to the others standing behind her she knelt down to check the child holding her breath hoping, praying.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped

"Barret! He's breathing!" Yuffie stood up moving out of Barret's way so he could move the kid, grabbing her phone out of her pocket she called Cloud.

She held her lip between her teeth waiting as it rang.

'_pick up pick up pick up_'...

"Cloud."...

"Cloud we found someone… A little boy… yeah he is pretty banged up… get a ambulance ready we are going to bring him out… we're in sector 4… hmm… yeah… okay hurry… bye" Yuffie hung up the phone and looked over at Barret who glanced up at her from his spot over the boy.

"An ambulance is on its way we are gonna take him to the hospital in Kalm." Barret nodded as he examine the young boy. Shaking him gently, the child stirred opening his eyes weakly.

"You are gonna be okay kid." The little boy looked up at him through glazed eyes; his brown hair was matted with mud and blood.

"Dad?... where's Mom?" The boy whispered with a weak horse voice, Barret grimaced how was he supposed to tell this kid that both his parents lie dead not more then three feet away. Barret's heart twisted in his chest thinking of his little girl back in Kalm

"What's your name son?" He asked gently brushing the hair out of the young boys face with a callused hand.

"Denzel…" the boy whispered hoarsely before losing consciousness once more. Yuffie shook her head turning away from the scene looking up at the ruins behind her, the sound of sirens approaching from the distance.

'_Sadness is the price to see it end._.' Yuffie thought sadly tears welling up in her eyes as she recalled Tifa's words from earlier. Barret stood up letting the ambulance crew do their work, walking over to Yuffie. Barret crossed his arms and looked out at the ruins that Yuffie had her eyes fixated on. Sighing she looked over at him.

"I really hate to say it Barret…" She whispered causing the big man to look over at her.

"But I don't think we are going to find anyone else… alive anyways… its been to long. It is a miracle anyone lived through this." Yuffie looked back at the city her lips quivering more tears welling up in her eyes but not spilling. Barret shifted his wight turning towards the small girl he had come to regard as a niece his eyes softening as he watched her take a deep breath and square her shoulders.

"But I don't think we should stop looking, these people deserve a proper burial." She finished her words steadier, Barret nodded at her patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Your right Yuffie…" Yuffie rose and eyebrow glancing over at him, curious as to why he used her name instead of referring to her as "Brat", or any of the various tittles he had given her over the past months. Shrugging she choose to let it slid without calling him on it. They were all exhausted and they still had a long road ahead of them….

(End Flashback)

* * *

Yuffie shook her head, ridding her mind of thoughts about the last couple weeks. Today was supposed to be a happy day; everyone was here to celebrate having survived. She smiled to herself, the last two weeks had been one big funeral, today and the next few days to come they were going to relax and regroup. They still had a whole lot of work ahead of them in away the whole world had to be rebuilt. Sipping the daiquiri she had stolen from behind the bar she looked around the crowd. Cid stood in the corner with Shera laughing as they chatted with some people who were apparently interested in becoming apart of the air and space program they were planing on up taking upon their return to Rocket Town. Tifa stood behind the bar mixing drinks for everyone, Cloud sat on a stool right in front of her peeling the label of his beer as he watched Tifa.

"Tifa why don't you let the bartenders get that and sit down?" Tifa giggled and shrugged at Cloud's comment.

"I can't help it Cloud, I just like helping out… Maybe I could open another bar somewhere…" Tifa tossed a towel on her shoulder leaning against the bar she continued chatting with Cloud smiling. They were uncertain about what to do next but Yuffie was sure Tifa would drag Cloud with her wherever she was going. They were lost without each other, albeit they were the only ones who apparently didn't know it .

Over in the other corner Nanaki sat next to Vincent talking about something. Yuffie was surprised that even Vincent had joined in the festivities but had a sneaking suspicion her constant nagging had something to do with it. He leaned against the wall listening to Nanaki, swirling the contents of his wine glass every couple of minutes, only Vincent could make Nanaki seem like a chatter box. Yuffie arched an eyebrow, wondering if Nanaki knew Cait Sith was behind him, using his tail to light pieces of paper on fire.

Yuffie giggled as she took another sip of her daiquiri, everyone had showed up even the Turks and chocobo Billy whom currently sat about four seats away from her at the bar drunkenly trying to flirt with the bartender.

The Turks as much as Yuffie loathed to admit it had apparently turned over a new leaf. Lately they had proved to be a great help during the evacuation and rescue efforts. Thus, Tifa had demanded they be invited to the party regardless of how much Cid and Barret had argued otherwise.

"Well if it isn't the little mechanic…" Yuffie turned around startled by the sound of a man's voice. Standing behind her stood a man, dark brown hair with eyes to match and a neatly trimmed goatee. He wore dress pants and a button down business shirt. Although, his tie hung around his shoulders untied and the shirt was a bit wrinkled giving him a slightly rumpled appearance. The man watched her as she examined him, squinting her eyes trying to place the mans face with a name.

"Mechanic?..." Yuffie's eyes went wide as a grin broke out on her face. She suddenly pieced together who was standing before her.

"Mr. Tuesti I presume?" Reeve nodded grinning back down at her. Yuffie turned around and patted the empty bar stool next to her.

"Sit..Sit." Reeve sat down next to her and ordered a beer.

"You're late." Yuffie stated smiling as watching Reeve open his beer, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his lips curling into a smile around his beer as he drank.

"I apologize, I was held up at the hospital, I was checking in on a little boy someone rescued from the wreckage." He said as he sat his beer back on the counter, turning his stool so that he faced her he raised an eyebrow at her.

"How is he doing?" Yuffie asked as she played with the straw in her drink, her mind drifting back to the carnage and the little boy found amongst the wreckage her smile beginning to falter.

"He is doing well; he should be discharge this time next week. Besides some bad burns and a head injury he came out of it okay. The one worry we do have is where he is going to go after he is discharged… Tifa has shown interest in adopting him. So I think we are going to be seeing a lot of him". Yuffie nodded as she listened to him.

"Thats Tifa for you, den mother to us all" she laughed, she had talked to Tifa a lot about the little boy Denzel the past week she was well aware of her intentions.

'_That girls got a big enough heart to house the world_' she smiled to herself as she thought about the woman whom had taken her in like a big sister.

"But anyways, I wanted to thank you." Yuffie arched an eyebrow looking back at the older man.

"What for?" Yuffie asked confused watching Reeve flag down the bartender and buy another strawberry daiquiri having noticed that Yuffie's had run dry.

"For fixing Cait Sith for me." Reeve replied as he slid the drink across the bar to her smiling.

"A token of my gratitude." Yuffie snatched the drink off the counter and started sipping it, peering at him over the glass rim with an eyebrow arched.

"You know I am not old enough to drink right?" Yuffie giggled making sure she was holding the glass out of his reach as she said it. Reeve just shrugged smiling gently.

"So how did you get the first one then?" He asked leaning closer to her, intrigued when she gave and evil grin around her straw.

"I snuck behind the bar and made it myself of course, kunoichi don't need men to buy them drinks..." As if to prove her point she quickly looked around before leaning over the counter and snatching a bottle of rum, pouring some more in her drink before slipping it back behind the bar.

"Unless you purposely trying to get me drunk?" She smiled at him as she sat back in her stool stirring the new liquor into her drink with her straw. Reeve's eyebrows rose as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Wow, are my intentions that transparent?" He gasped faking shock, Yuffie started giggling again as she took another big gulp of her drink.

"I'll tell you what you buy my next two drinks and I promise I won't steal all your materia when you're not looking… Ninja's honor." Reeve laughed at her comment shaking his head.

"One... just how good is a Ninja's honor? And two... how do I know you aren't just looking for a reason to touch me." Yuffie's eyes went wide a blush creeping up her cheeks along with a wide grin.

"Wow, who would have thought you'd be such a pervert." Yuffie laughed Reeve just winked at her as he took a swig from his beer.

"Hey princess..." A smooth voice called out behind them, Reeve watched as her grin melted into a sneer.

"Speaking of perverts..." She muttered as Reno materialized from the crowd, Yuffie sighed and plastered on an obviously fake smile.

"Turkey Jerky... how are you? Here alone? where is your questionable hetero life mate?" Yuffie cooed turning around to speak to the redheaded turk standing behind her.

Reeve watched as her posture changed from relaxed to ridged, he had not spent to much time around either of them but it was obvious they had some sort of history, one which caused the young ninja to dislike the turk.

"Who Rude? oh he is off somewhere with Tseng and Elena. I just came over to ask you something...Hey Reeve whats up?" He nodded at Reeve as he stepped closer to Yuffie invading her personal space, she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?... and whats that ginger snap?" Yuffie growled trying to lean away from him pressing herself against the bar. The turk was oblivious to her disgust and just grinned.

"Well since we are both on the same side now I thought maybe I could give you the honor of allowing me to take you to dinn..." Yuffie's scowl grew darker as he spoke.

"Reno!..." The man stopped talking as Yuffie cut him off grinning as as she bat her eyelashes at him causing his cocky smile to grow.

" Reno listen vary carefully... because this is vary important..." She said slowly leaning closer to him

" Grasp your ears firmly..." She demonstrated pulling on her own.

" And pull your head out of your ass, I mean its so far up there, do you chew your food twice that way? or do you just like using stool as hair product? ..." Reno looked confused.

"No, no, and a thousand million times NO!. Now go away I am to busy to ignore you right now..." Reeve hid his grin in his drink taking another sip inside he was laughing hysterically as the girl next to him brutally shot down the turk.

"Oh you don't mean that princess..." Reno cooed at the girl having apparently completely ignored her comment.

"No seriously Reno the village just called..." Yuffie snapped at him holding her hand to her ear as if it were a phone.

"They said they were missing their idiot. I couldn't really understand them, but I'm pretty sure they were saying your name..." Reno frowned leaning back, Reeve snorted into his drink his shoulder shaking with silent laughter.

"If you want to play hard to get thats fine princess..." Reno laughed dryly briefly glancing at Reeve, Yuffie groaned slapping her palm against her forehead, before turning towards Reeve.

"The wheel is spinning, but the hamster died. He is living proof that man can live without a brain." She shook her head annoyed before turning back to Reno.

"Reno, go outside and play "Hide and go fuck yourself" I am NOT INTERESTED!" Yuffie growled through clenched teeth, Reno just rolled his eyes at her and shrugged.

"You'll change your mind princess, I'll see you later." With that he turned and left, leaving an amused Reeve and scowling Yuffie. Sighing she shook her head.

"How can one man be so dumb..." She muttered taking a large gulp of her drink, smiling over a Reeve.

"What was that all about anyways? He an ex or something?" Yuffie choked on her drink dribbling it down the front of her, Reeve slapped her back a few times before grabbing a napkin and handing it to her.

"God no!... no, he just thinks we had us a little moment when our group had run in with the turks back in Gongaga. Moron doesn't understand what 'I'd sooner perform seppuku with my conformer' means." Yuffie replied taking the napkins Reeve offered and wiping off the from of her sundress.

"You'd think he would get the idea, what with you declaring your everlasting love to him just now..." Reeve could not help but smile as she tossed the soiled napkins onto the bar and started laughing.

"You liked that did you?..." She tilted her head to the side grinning at the man sat at the bar next to her.

"Yes, lets just hope your not all bark and no bite..." Yuffie arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'll show you bite.." She muttered before grabbing her drink sipping from it once more, Reeve began laughing again.

"This cheek from the girl who accused ME of being a pervert with attempts to get her inebriated not five minutes ago... I'll have to keep on my toes around you obviously." Yuffie shrugged.

'_It's like my grandmother used to say, "satan in a sunday hat" or I guess sunday dress in this case_.' Reeve thought as he regarded the slip of a girl in front of him. She looked so out of place sitting there in a floral pattern sundress and flip flops, sipping her stolen daiquiri. Her choppy dark brown hair that looked like it was cut with a knife continually falling into her face.

"Is it a habit of yours to stare?" Yuffie asked having caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"I..." Reeve stuttered, he was interrupted by the pitter patter of feet approaching fast. Cait Sith leapt out of nowhere and landed on the counter in front of them almost knocking over Reeves beer.

"Hey ya Yuffie...Reeve, Cloud wants to see ya." Cait Sith said in a sing song like voice as he played with Reeve's hair much to Reeve's annoyance. Reeve rose from his seat and took Yuffie's hand bringing it to his lips placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I am gonna go let the others know I am here, it was nice finally meeting you Yuffie, Id love to talk to you more later" Yuffie's mouth gapped blushing as he turned and walked away with Cait on his heels.

"You owe me two drinks Reeve don't forget." She called out to his retreating back having pulled herself together. Yuffie smiled to herself as she turned back to the bar finishing off the rest of her drink.

'_So that's the legendary Reeve? Defiantly not what I expected, and he kissed my hand whats up with that? He is kinda cute actually… cute? Whoa Yuffie were did that come from! Hehehehe maybe I am getting a bit tipsy, oh well it's a party right,_ '

* * *

The hours passed quickly as the night went on, many had returned home and with the exception of a few people only AVALANCHE remained. Yuffie once again sat at her spot at the bar after haveing spent a few hours running around talking to everyone.

Cid and Barret were wasted beyond reason, sitting at a table in the corner attempting to play poker with Cait and Vincent both of which were apparently sober as judges. Needless to say who was winning, Yuffie had a hard time containing her laughter as she watched Cait slide a cards into Cid's pocket only to point out said cards and accusing him of cheating .

Glancing over at Cloud and Tifa she smiled, they just sat together in silence nursing their drinks, talking quietly and enjoying the presence of one another.

'_When are those two gonna wake up and see what they have sitting in front of them_' Yuffie rolled her eyes and finished her drink. Looking at the empty glass she tried to remember just how many she had drank. She couldn't which explained why it was starting to feel really warm in the room. Careful as to not trip and fall on her face Yuffie slid off the stool, and made a point to walk in a perfectly straight line to the front door. Once outside the cool night air made her feel loads better.

In front of the inn's bar there was a beautiful patio made for people to come outside and sit, it was surrounded by bushes and hanging plants. Over in the far corner she spotted a bench swing nestled amongst a bunch of ivy that was growing up the brick walls of the Inn. Yuffie plopped down in the swing making herself comfortable. The cool night air helped sober her some as she swung slowly gazing up at the starry night sky .

She had been fascinated by the stars since she was a small child, her mother had once told her that her ancestors lived amongst the stars up in the heavens. A single tear slid down her cheek as she wondered if her mother and Aerith were up there watching over her. Her mother had often told her as a child that when she was in doubt to look to her ancestors for guidance.

"So what are we supposed to do next?" Yuffie whispered to the heavens, not expecting the response she got.

"Well for starters you could scoot over and let me sit down..." Yuffie's head shot over in surprise, looking over at her a couple feet away stood Reeve a familiar red drink in one hand and a beer in the other. Yuffie moved over letting him sit down, she couldn't help but feel a little peeved at the man, he had snuck up on her twice tonight, that was unheard of with her, no one snuck up in the great ninja Yuffie.

"And I also suppose I could give you that drink I supposedly owe you." Reeve handed her the strawberry daiquiri before opening his beer.

"You owe me two where is the other one?" Yuffie asked as she sipped her drink, she didn't remember where she had had her first but she absolutely loved them.

She couldn't help but suppress a giggle at what had happened earlier , the bartender couldn't seem to figure out where all her daiquiri mix and rum had gone, a wide grin spread out on her face. Reeve watched her silently for a moment.

"You do realize that when you walked out of the bar a couple minutes ago you were acting like you were walking on a tightrope, I think after this drink you have had enough." Yuffie's eyes went wide, a blush creeping up her face. Another thing she barely ever did that he had caused several times in one night, had she really acted like that she wondered.

"Fine then, you won't be getting this back." Yuffie pulled a blue "all" materia out her pocket and bounced it in her hand a couple times watching Reeve's face out of the corner of her eye.

"Keep it." Reeve watched her with a playful grin as she almost dropped the glowing blue orb in shock having not expected that answer. Yuffie sighed sticking it back into her pocket; Reeve was taking all the fun out of it.

"So what did you mean earlier when you asked what we're supposed to do next?" Reeve inquired leaning into the swing stretching out his legs in front of him. Yuffie turned her body so that it was facing him and brought her legs up Indian style on the swing and shrugged.

"Well, what does anyone do after they save the world? I mean we all have to start over in a way, I guess… I am gonna go back home and continue trying to fix Wutai." Yuffie sighed turning her gaze back to the stars, her eyes searching for a specific constellation.

"It's gonna be tough but... Along time ago I promised my mom I would one day return Wutai to its former greatness and... It's about time I really start working towards that promise…" Yuffie sighed shaking her head sadly before looking over at Reeve.

"What are you gonna do Reeve?" Reeve listened and watched her; he couldn't help but think how this girl seemed so much different then the one who was slipping open ketchup packets in Barret's pockets an hour ago.

He smiled to himself as he remembered her almost rolling on the floor laughing when the drunken Barret started screaming "What the fuck my ass is bleeding!" He had watched the group these past months having lived vicariously through Cait and he thought he had a pretty good feel for everyone in the group.

He hadn't expected Yuffie to be capable of being so deep, she was normally the hyperactive one of the bunch. He sat and pondered over Yuffie's question for awhile. He seemed to be the last Shinra executive left alive, and the world had been ripped to shambles.

"Reeveie..poo...any one home?" Yuffie sang waving a hand in front of his face. Reeve turned and looked at her confused expression.

"You okay? You went all serious like, and got real quite… did you have like… an out of body experience?" Reeve started laughing there was the hyperactive girl he had been expecting.

"I was thinking about what you said, I am sorry." Reeve said shaking his head, Yuffie leaned in closer looking him in the eyes.

"Sooo...what's your answer then?" Reeve's smile widened as he reached up ruffling Yuffie's hair earning a few curses from the small ninja.

"I am going to rebuild what Shinra destroyed." Yuffie quickly fixed her hair with her fingers, allowing the gravity of his words to sink in.

"Reeve... how in the world are you going to do something like that… I mean thats a pretty big thing...like wow that's like huge…" Reeve nodded knowing all to well that it was true.

"This from the girl who plans to rebuild a whole country all on her own..." Reeve countered.

"Thats different Reeve those are my people, I have a responsibility to protect Wutai..." Yuffie's voice drifted off as she looked back up at the stars.

"The princesses thing right..." Yuffie shook her head putting her hand up in the air.

"I am not a princess Reeve, don't let the eastern misconceptions of Wutai's government confuse you..." Reeve's eyebrows rose into his hair, this serious side of her was new, as were the big words.

"I apologize, I thought your father was..." Yuffie nodded her head.

"He is... allow me to explain. Am I apart of the Kisaragi clan yes...however there is more to it then most foreigners realize. My father and I belong to the branch house..." Reeve relaxed into his seat with interest in what appeared to be an impromptu history lesson.

"Some of the older clans are split into different sections, one of the oldest the Kisaragi clan, my clan... is split in two; the main house and the branch house. For centuries it has always been the main house that rules and branch house's duty to support and protect the members of the main house..." Yuffie sighed softly returning her gaze to the stars.

"I don't know how much you know about the war between Shinra and Wutai,...I was still a small child when it hit its peak. My father was never meant to rule, he only took the throne so to speak after my uncle, his older brother Hashirama was assassinated by Shinra... he is merely leading until my cousin Shake is old enough to take his place as ruler...the little squirt." Yuffie could not help but smile at the thought of her younger cousin.

"I had no idea... I figured it was similar to the older monarchies we had back in the day..." Reeve mused quietly, Yuffie just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, most outsiders know vary little about Wutai politics... we kinda like it that way. Besides it's not like we have an all mighty emperor or something, dads more like a board chairman... a board filled with stuffy old-fashioned clan elders..." Reeve arched an eyebrow.

"Do I sense some hostility?..." He asked, he had to admit he had always been curious about her culture, having always been immersed in Midgar's coming and goings he had had vary little exposure to the ways of her distant land.

"Please don't even get me started...one of the main reasons I have been abroad for so many years is because of those meddling old fools trying to pressure Godo into turning me into a "proper" lady, one that Wutai can be proud of..." She groaned pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning his body to face hers.

"I may be a shinobi Reeve, and a damn good one, but that apparently doesn't mean I am exempt from settling down into some god forsaken arranged marriage... dear old dads been pretty cool about sabotaging the elders attempts so far... ah found it... look." She smiled brightly pointing to a collection of stars.

"What am I looking at..." Reeve asked leaning closer to look up the length of her arm, having noticed her attempt at changing the subject and allowed her.

"Do you see that chain of stars... there is four of them, thats his tail... those few there and there are the wings and his tail fin, and that collection right there... thats his head..." Yuffie whispered to him gesturing to each star.

"Thats the Sea King... Leviathan. Thats what I have been out here looking for, the lord of all waters is usually easier to find in the summer season, but he is always up there if you look hard enough..." Reeve watched her as she gazed up at the stars, there was defiantly more to her then what met the eye.

"My mother... she taught me all about the different constellations, and the stories behind them... she used to say that our ancestors where up there watching over us, guiding us... silly bed time stories really...hard to believe she has been gone ten years already" Yuffie looked away from the sky and cast her eyes to the ground trying to force the morbid thoughts to the back of her mind.

"What happened to your mom?" Reeve whispered hoping his curiosity wasn't hurting her, but he couldn't help but want to know more about the girl sitting next to him.

"She was killed during the same attack that took my uncle, she died trying to protect him... her name was Michi, when literally translated it means... righteous...almost ironic really having a thief for a daughter" She smiled up at him as if to show him she refused to be sad.

"And what does your name mean if I may ask..." He prompted.

"Joy." She replied bluntly causing him to laugh.

"It fits,...I honestly haven't the slightest clue what my name means... never thought to look..." He offered, taking a swig of his drink.

"I'll have to look it up latter and let you know... you should have seen how Vinnie reacted when I lectured him about his names meaning... I really thought he was going to pull his gun on me the look he gave me..." She replied in between sips of her almost empty drink.

"I can imagine." Reeve laughed.

"So when are you returning to Wutai?" Yuffie shrugged, before stretching her legs out across Reeve's lap and relaxing into the side of the bench.

"Do you mind?..." Reeve shook his head.

"Good cause I wasn't moving anyways... I will probably head out tomorrow afternoon at some point. Might hitch a ride with potty mouth as much as I loath flying it would be fastest, maybe I can convince him to take me across the channel, if not I can always grab a chocobo." Reeve nodded, before gently placing the edge of his beer against her ankle, the cold bottle causing her leg to jerk. He chuckled at the scowl she sent at him.

"Jerk... so tell me about this plan to "fix" everything Shinra destroyed... which is pretty much... the world..." Yuffie made a grand gesture with her arms expressing her point, it was Reeve's turn to sigh and shrug.

"I honestly have no idea... you know I designed some of the Mako Reactors... I was in charge of urban development at Shinra...so many or my inventions and ideas have been twisted to evil ends...I just...I guess its guilt mostly but I want to fix what I inadvertently helped Shinra ruin..." Yuffie slipped her legs off of him and slid closer to him taking his hand in her smaller one.

"It's not your fault Reeve..." She whispered giving his hand a small squeeze, he looked down at their entwined hands at a loss for words. He was touched by the small gesture of comfort she was offering him.

"You're not the only one whose gifts where exploited...thats what Shinra did they took what other people did, what they created in hope of bettering mankind and corrupted it..." Reeve nodded squeezing her hand back.

"I still want to help...The worlds going to be a mess now that Shinra has been overthrown...someone needs to put the pieces back together...and I am an architect ya know..." Reeve chuckled dryly trying to break the tension of their conversation.

"Well… If you ever need help with this crazy plan let me know, the great ninja Yuffie will be more than glad to help." Yuffie yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I appreciate the offer Yuffie..." He whispered to her as he draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. She yawned again allowing him to move her, the cold night air beginning to chill her.

The two of them sat out there on the swing continuing to talk until the horizon began to lighting with the coming dawn. Yuffie had managed to worm another drink out of Reeve before falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Reeve looked down at the young girl, brushing the hair out of her eyes as she slept.

'_So this is the legendary Yuffie? Defiantly not what I expected. She is kind of pretty, …what am I thinking,don't be a pervy old man Reeve... It must be the beer...'_ Reeve stood from the bench stretching his arms above him and bending backwards slightly working the kinks out of his back.

'_Guess I should take her up to bed..._' Bending down he pulled the girl into his arms and carried her back into the inn bridal style. Looking around he took note of the mess greeting him. Cid and Barret both sat slouched in their chairs passed out, the only other souls present were a tired looking Tifa and the bartender. She was slowly gathering empty bottles and other trash helping the other young girl clean up. Turning around she spotted Reeve carrying Yuffie and smiled warmly.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come in, her room is the second door on the left, yours is the fourth... Can you take her up there for me, I will be up shortly to get her situated..." Tifa spoke quietly as she walked up to them.

"What about those two?" Reeve nodded towards the two men passed out in the corner.

"Unless you're offering to carry them up to bed as well... leave em, let it be a lesson to them not to get so drunk...grown men acting like frat boys its ridiculous." Tifa chuckled wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Alright Tifa, perhaps after I put her to bed I'll come back down and we can draw on their faces?" Tifa covered her smile with a hand her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I'll see if I can find some markers..." She whispered back, Reeve grinned made his way to the back of the inn and up the stairs careful to avoid banging the young girls limbs against the walls of the narrow stairwell.

Pushing her door in gently with his foot he walked to the bed and gently laid her down on top of the covers. The small girl was defiantly not what he had been expecting when he came here this evening to finally meet the group face to face. Reaching down he brushed the hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. He thought about how unfortunate it was he would probably be leaving before she woke. He had no idea when he would have the opportunity to see her again. She was leaving for Wutai in the morning, and he had to meet up with the turks and try and sift through the mess Shinra had left behind. Spotting a pad of paper and a pen on the bedside table which was common in most inns, he grabbed them and started righting. Once done he set the pad on top of her bag that was tossed in the corner, before leaving to find Tifa and some markers.

* * *

Yuffie woke up with a start the next day, rubbing her blurry eyes.

'_What the hell is that noise.._' Yuffie thought, noises where coming from downstairs. What sounded like yelling, and then stomping could be herd coming up the stairs.

"YUFFIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Her bedroom door flew open bouncing against the wall behind it, Yuffie jumped out of bed startled.

"Cid what the hell..." Yuffie began still waking up, looking at Cid who was soon joined by Barret her eyes went wide in shock then mirth.

"Oh my god guys what happened to your faces..." Yuffie started laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT HAPPENED MY ASS! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Cid began screaming.

"THIS CRAP WONT COME OFF! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME YUFFIE..." Barret shouted.

"Whoa whoa calm down I had nothing to do with this, I have..." Yuffie, tried saying backing away from the two men. The last she knew she was outside talking with Reeve. Looking around the room she was in, her room, she tried to piece together what had happened. Somehow she had ended up in her room and in her pajamas, she honestly had no idea how Cid and Barret ended up with doodling all over their faces.

"A...Cid...are those cat whiskers?..." She asked giggling, only causing Cid's face to grow even redder.

"Lets see how you like it." Cid hissed through grit teeth pulling a black marker out of his pocket.

"Really guys I didn't do it!..." She whined shrilly before making a run for it only to have Cid grab her arm when she tried to dash past them, a struggle began Yuffie twisting trying to get away while Cid tried to draw on her face. Just as Cid was about to succeeded in making the first whisker Tifa walked up the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Tifa hollered her hands going to her hips, looking vary much like mother yelling at two children.

"Pay back..." Cid laughed, drawing a whisker.

"She drew on our faces with marker last night while we slept, we are just returning the favor." Barret explained, Tifa's face went through a range of expressions from shock, to shame, to amused, then angry.

"Cid let her go, she didn't do it..." Cid rolled his eyes not releasing the ninja, instead drawing a second whisker Yuffie still squirming like mad.

"I SAID LET HER GO CID! SHE DIDN'T DO IT, I DID!" Tifa screamed this time, Cid let go of the girl shocked, he looked over at Tifa his mouth gapping.

"You did..." Cid whispered in awe, Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Yes I DID, after I got Yuffie situated in bed Reeve and I decided to teach you boys a lesson...why are you looking at me like that?" Cid and Barret where giving her the strangest evil looks.

"What do you think Barret?" Cid looked over at the doodle faced man next to him.

"Lets get her." Barret grinned, Tifa gasped and took off down the stairs, the two men hot on her heels. Yuffie just stood watching trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

'_And they say I need to grow up_.' She glanced over at the clock beside the bed and noted that it was already past noon.

'_Guess everyone decided to sleep in, not that I am surprised._' Grabbing her dirty clothes that were sitting in a chair in the corner she went to her bag to dig out clean ones. She stoped when her eyes caught a pad of paper sitting on top the bag. The pad had a note written on it..

"_Yuffie,_

_I have to head to Junon this morning for business, so I won't have a chance to say goodbye. I think its a understatement to say we both have a lot of work ahead of us to reach the goals we talked about last night. If you ever need help with yours let me know. I really enjoyed finally getting to meet you, and I hope you feel the same. Stay in touch okay?_

_-Reeve Tuesti_"

Beneath the note there was a phone number and email address. Yuffie tore the page off the pad and shoved it into the small pocket of her bag next to her phone. Smiling to herself she quickly changed into clean clothes and began packing.

'_He's right there is a lot of work to do yet._'

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this. I began working on this story many years ago and due to the craziness of life lost touch with it. I have recently found my muse again and thus this story is now under heavy revision hopefully for the better. You will notice some of the chapters have been deleted, replaced, or rearranged. I hope this doesn't not take away from your enjoyment. So here we go kiddies, lets hope my muse doesn't escape it's cage this time.

* * *

2/7/2008 Texting

'Woke up to being attacked by Cid & Barret because of you and Tifa thanks!' -Y.K

'Your welcome :)' -R.T

'Butt munch, at least Cid's giving me a ride home because he feels bad.' -Y.K

'See you should be thanking me lol' -R.T

'Right thanks for getting me mauled with a sharpie, we are getting ready to take off, ttyl' -Y.K

'Be careful, email me once your settled in.' -R.T

'Okay mom! lol' -Y.K

* * *

2/11/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

You told me to mail, so here I is.. Mailing. I haven't been home a week yet and I am already crawling up the walls. It's okay I guess, just all the pomp and prim getting to me. First they made my homecoming a big deal, held a ceremony and everything. Hailing me as some kind of hero, stuffed me into a formal kimono and paraded me around for the whole damn town to see. Shake is loving it though, probably because for once he isn't the center of attention, he has taken to hiding from the elders at my house. Came home to find my training room turned into a bachelor pad... not happy. But on the brighter side I have been talking to the old man and we are working on getting the academy up and running again. Now that we have materia again and Shinra's not breathing down our necks we can start rebuilding and the first step is training the next generation of awesome kick ass shinobi. I am pumped I have trained formally since before the war ended. Atsushi-Sensei says I should be able to take my Jounin exam this summer YAY! Anyways Shake is meeting me soon to spar and do lunch, so I have to cut this short. I hope everything is going well for you Reevie, write soon and tell me all about what you're up to.

-Yuffie

* * *

2/14/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I am glad to hear you are doing well, sorry to hear about your "training room", and I have to say I find it hard to imagine you wearing anything "formal" though I can see you putting up a fight. No worries though I bet you looked lovely :) . I am curious what is a "Jounin"? I am aware that during the Shinra take over they striped Wutai of all military capabilities which included their materia, but other then that I know vary little. I currently am working with the turks and a recently found "alive" Rufus Shinra in building a new organization to help with the rebuilding efforts of various cities. And before you begin yelling about the ex-president, no worries he is just funding the effort, he has "rather surprisingly" shown no interest in making decisions. In fact I find myself quickly becoming the head of this new organization, we are still working on what to name it. Though as you can imagine we are meeting some resistance from people, they are afraid we will turn out to be another Shinra, which is understandable I guess. But there has to be some form of government, it's nothing but chaos right now, someone needs to keep the peace. Its turning out to be more work then I had originally anticipated, but I hope in the long run it's worth it. I hope to hear from you soon.

-Reeve

* * *

2/15/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Just got in from training, the academy is coming along nicely. Luckily the old buildings at the training compound were not to badly in need of fixing, the older Jounin were more then happy to come out of retirement, and we have already received a few hundred recruits. It's not going to be easy training them all back in the day we would only get maybe twenty new students a year and of that only ten or so would actually become Genin, we are working on an accelerated program to help work out the age difference of all the recruits...

Okay let me slip into teacher mode and explain how this works, this is how one becomes a mighty shinobi hehehe... okay so if you are apart of a shinobi family (or if you show you have the skill) you are typically sent around the age of three or four to the academy. At the academy you are taught everything from how to read and do math to the basics of taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and jutsu (the manipulation of chakra using materia).

Anyways, once you have learning enough and are able to pass the exit exam you become a Genin, a ninja yes but they go on the easy less risky missions... like dog walking... dumb I know but it's these little missions that help bring in money for the village and help build teamwork and hone skills. Anyways, typically the kids reach this stage around age 10 or if your like yours truly...5. They are placed into small teams and given a Jounin Sensei to further train them in the basics. After a few years depending on how fast their skill develop they will take the Chuunin exam (this is where things begin to get messy). Normally this takes place at the age 15 though we have had much younger (the youngest ever only being 7 years old).

The progression through the system depends solely on skill and performance. The exam of course is vary difficult to help weed out those who can't cut it. Because of the war ending and the academy being shut down my cousin Shake and I were unable to test out. Once a Chuunin you are actually sent out on "real" missions, and will be called to the front lines to defend Wutai if need be. Shake and I were just giving honorary Chuunin status because what we have accomplished the last ten years durning Shinra's reign ( Me because I helped fight Sephiroth totally kicking his ass).

Most remain Chuunin but those who want to advance up the ranks can challenge the Pagoda. That as you saw during our travels is the tower by the temple, each floor represents an aspect of a great shinobi (power, speed, chakra, stealth, and cunning) and in order to petition for Jounin status you must defeat the fighter on each floor, if you succeed you will apprentice under one of the higher ranked Jounin and when they feel your ready you take the final set of exams the last of which back in the day was a fight to the death... but now its just fighting one of the strongest Jounin in the village till one of you is knocked out. Its pretty serious stuff, but only the best of the best become Jounin, I guess if you had to rank it with something you easterners are familiar with... Soldier 1st class?

Anyways, I hope that clears it up for you... you ignorant foreigner lol jk. Yes, I was shocked at first to hear about Rufus's involvement with your lil project but I have faith in what you are doing. People will come around don't worry it will just take time, believe it or not I know a thing or to about running a government what with pops being the grand poobaa here in Wutai and I know where you're coming from its stressful as hell. Speaking of which I get to have breakfast with the dusty council tomorrow so its back into the damned kimono for me. Grrrr... anyways, its getting late here and I have got to take a bath still I fell in something nasty while training today, eeck. You just keep rebuilding the east and I'll get the west and we'll meet in the middle and throw a party K?

-Yuffie

* * *

2/28/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I had no idea thats how the Wutai military worked, I'd love to learn more about it. Do you think your father might allow me to take a tour one of these days? So you'll be taking your "exam" this summer then? Sounds exciting, do be careful though it may not be a "fight to the death" anymore but I assume its still vary dangerous. Sorry it has taken me so long to respond to your last message, things have been picking up momentum around here lately.

There is a new city being built about ten miles outside the Midgar border, we have been using scrap from the ruins to build housing for the refuges. The locals have taken to calling the city Edge, our new organization has built a temporary office here. Though we plan to make permanent residence in the old Shinra building in Junon. We have also settled on a name "World Regenesis Organization" or WRO for short. We have decided to keep Rufus Shinra's involvement hush hush at the moment, as we have decided it would only deter public trust in us.

Mostly, we have been working on building Edge and trying to piece together what all has been happening in Shinra behind the curtains the past 20 years. Rufus didn't even realize half the things his father had been up to, we have had many conversations about it the past few days. I fear that there are somethings we will never know in regards to the evil Shinra has been up to. Anyways, I have another early morning tomorrow, I hope this reaches you well.

-Reeve

* * *

3/4/2008 Texting

'What are you up to? I am bored as hell right now...' -R.T

'Fucking hell Sherry you have terrible timing, sparing with Shake y what are u doing?' -Y.K

'Stuck in a meeting, want me to text latter?' -R.T

'No I am fine, just forgot to silence my phone b4 & it gave away my position, I am fine now :) lol' -Y.K

'ooookay, so ur fine now? texting and fighting my aren't we good at multitasking.' -R.T

'Lol yep, up in a tree at the moment hiding, waiting, stalking, ninja stuff ya know.' -Y.K

'Kinda like hide and go seek with knives?' -R.T

'YES! exactly like that, not that you're one to talk aren't you supposed to be paying attention to your little club meeting?' -Y.K

'Organization! not club!, besides the meeting is not over anything overly important, same thing the last three have been about.' -R.T

'Someone bring their mom into the tree fort again? lmfao' -Y.K

'Hahahaha your so funny.' -R.T

'I know :)' -Y.K

'So did you ever talk to your dad about that tour?' -R.T

'Eh yeah that, I am working on it, he wasn't to keen on letting outsiders in on "Ancient Wutai Secrets" I am trying to spin it in a ways that would make it seem like we are showing off our strength." -Y.K

'I am sorry if I caused you any problems.' -R.T

'Oh its no problem don't worry about it lol, I am gonna keep working the old man down, it's just that not even Wutai civilians are keen to what goes on inside the compound's walls.' -Y.K

'Ah I see.' -R.T

'Yep ignorant foreigners are strictly forbidden :P , but since you're such a close friend... I might be able to arrange something, no promises though.' -Y.K

'I appreciate it, I would love the chance to come and see Wutai with my own eyes instead of through Cait Sith.' -R.T

'Huh, you have never been here? I thought every one had a least once, place has been used as a tourist dump for the past ten years.' -Y.K

'You can always come visit ya know, its not like the whole country is forbidden.' -Y.K

'Maybe I will, when things slow down.' -R.T

'I am holding you to that, I'll give you the "Grand Tour", show you all the best spots to wait and mug tourists :) lol' -Y.K

'Sounds like fun.' - R.T

'You're damn right it does, shit Shakey Poo has finally found me ttyl.' -Y.K

'Yes lol ttyl' -R.T

* * *

3/16/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reevie-Poo

You are gonna looooovvveee me! Guess what, after much poking and prodding I have gotten Godo to agreed to allow you to come to Wutai for your little tour. There is a week long festival held every year to honor Leviathan during the week of the summer solstice, this is when the council has agreed to allow me to take my final exam to become a Jounin. My test is June 19th the day before the solstice, and Godo said he would show you around the grounds before hand and then you can join him and Shake to watch me own whoever the council choses to go against me. Then the 20th is gonna be nothing but parades, fireworks, and all that cool stuff, so if you can squeeze three days out of that constipated schedule of yours it would be awesome. It will be the first Jounin test in almost 12 years! And usually only ninja's are permitted to watch it's a huge honor! I hope you can make it. Plan on being here the afternoon of the 18th, you can crash at my place if you want.

-Yuffie

* * *

3/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I am thrilled that you have been able to convince him, I will be there, I promise. I apologize for it taking a few days to get back to you, work around here just keeps piling up. I have made several new contacts recently, and will be spending the next few months it seems going to different places to meet with people. WRO has been expanding recently and we are now undergoing rebuilding efforts in not only Edge but North Corel and Mideel as well. Dio from the Gold Saucer and the mayor of Costa del Sol both want to meet with me to discus what resources they can lend. There have been a lot of issues with crime and riots lately, we have begun discussing the need for some sort of police force to help keep the peace. But something like that needs both man power and the means to train them, housing, food ect... It's a lot of work I think by the time June gets here a three day vacation would be just the thing I need. I hope things are running smoother for you.

-Reeve

* * *

3/21/2008 Texting

'Hey' -Y.K

'Hello' -R.T

'Just read your e-mail you sound stressed, need to vent?' -Y.K

'ty :) but I should be ok, Cait's made it his duty to cheer me up...' -R.T

'err... hows that working for you...' -Y.K

'He dyed all my shirts pink, so good I guess.' -R.T

'LOL, nice, you have no right to complain though, you're his almighty creator after all.' -Y.K

'Yes a perfect example of man's creations turning against him.' -R.T

'I still don't get how a serious business type like you managed to create something as deranged as Cait.' -Y.K

'Don't let the suit fool you princess, I have a sense of humor, perhaps I should show you.' -R.T

'Should I be scared? Lol btw don't call me princess, do it again and Cait will be the lest of your worries.' -Y.K

'Promise?' -R.T

'LMFAO try it an see, so where are you headed first?' -Y.K

'I am headed to the Gold Saucer tomorrow afternoon, after I spend a few days there in meetings, I will head to North Corel. I will probably be there for a few weeks. Tseng is going to handle things in Edge while I am gone.' -R.T

'Cool beans tell Barret and Marlene I said hi.' -Y.K

* * *

4/10/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Things at the Gold Saucer went well, Dio has decided to give us a great deal of financial backing, as well as offered the use of his convicts for manual labor. I am not sure just how helpful the latter will be, I can see it posing more of a hinderance then help. I have spent the last few days in North Corel helping Barret with everything, he has been made into an unofficial mayor of sorts. Slowly but surely it's beginning to resemble a town again. We have run into a few snags but nothing to bad. Mostly it's the same problem we have been having everywhere and thats how to run electricity without mako. With all of the reactors shut down we have resorted to older methods such as coal and oil but they pose the same threats mako did, being that they are a limited resource and damage the planet. I am currently working on improving what we have learned over the years about alternative energy sources such as solar, wind, and water power. I think I am going to have to add a trip to Cosmo Canyon to my itinerary. As I am sure Nanaki would be able to help me with something like this. Meanwhile, Barret has been surveying the surrounding land trying to find any usable oil or coal deposits.

Marlene says hello by the way and wishes me to tell you she misses her "Aunt Yuffie" , also Barret wishes me to and I quote "remind you what a phone is" I think that means he misses you to. Speaking of phones, I had the most interesting conversation with Cid today. It seems a certain ninja "princess" I know has been hatching plans of her own lately in the form of a few new harbors and an airfield? Cid seemed to mention something about some trade routes? When were you going to tell me about this? Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon "princess".

-Reeve

* * *

3/14/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Hey Reeve, hope you liked the care package I sent you! I know you got it because I had Barret calling me this morning to yell/laugh about it. I wish he would have taken a picture, I bet you looked hot in yellow.

Anyways, yes Cid and I have been working together on opening up the old trade routes in Wutai. As I am sure you know Wutai used to be a huge supplier of many things such as gun powder (we invented fireworks ya know), iron, grain ect. But because of Shinra placed an export ban on us at the end of the war our economy was ruined. Thats why all the outer villages until now where abandoned, because everybody moved back inside the main city's walls. No point in farming and mining if you have no one to sell your product to. Shinra has only been gone almost two months and already Wutai is coming back to life it's amazing! I can't wait to show you. Anyways, one word about building an airport just south of the main city and Cid was on board with my little project. I would have told you sooner but between the north and south harbors, the academy, helping rebuild the villages, and opening the academy back up I have been swamped!

Not to swamped to show you some special attention though! I wish Barret had taken a picture! You asked for it you know, don't say I didn't warn you about the P word. Anyways, talk to you later Reevie.

-Yuffie

* * *

4/15/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Dearest Yuffie,

I would like to thank you for the sweet package you sent me, the one that when opened promptly exploded and coated me and everything around me in glue and chocobo feathers. Just remember, revenge is a beautiful thing princess. I am glad to hear you are making headway in your endeavors, I look forward to you being able to show me everything this June. Tonight is my last night here in North Corel, tomorrow morning I am headed to Costa del Sol for a few days and then back to Edge for a week. Then I get to go to Mideel. I am not sure how long I will be in Mideel, I feel like I have been living out of a suitcase the past few weeks. I have done more traveling in the past few months then I have in the past five years working for Shinra. They tended to keep me chained to my desk there. I hope this message reaches you in high spirits.

-Reeve

* * *

4/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

-To He Who Plays With Dolls

Guess whose puppet I found sneaking around my house early this morning? I get cutting holes in all my shirts right where the you know what is located as classy as that is, but did you really think he would get within five feet of my materia? Did you honestly forget who your dealing with? Don't worry your pretty little goatee to much though your minion will be returned relatively unharmed.

-From The Great Ninja Yuffie

* * *

4/25/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Princess,

Awww, does the word nipple make you blush? Surely you can type it if you try. No, I honestly didn't think Cait would be successful in swiping your precious materia, I had him do it because I knew it would get under your skin. By the way thats really nice work super glueing a pink doll dress to Cait's fur, I also see you took the liberty of replacing his crown with a bow. You do realize this is war don't sweetie? Costa del Sol was great thank you for asking, I am back in Edge. Tseng is proving to be a great help around here. I had no idea he was a distant cousin of yours, he told me this while he helped me cut that monstrosity of Cait. I hope you were not fond of that frilly pink "thing" was it yours when you were little? I will be headed to Mideel in a few days, so feel free to send whatever bobbie trapped packages to my office in Edge, I am sure the Turks will get a kick out of them.

-Reeve

* * *

4/30/2008 Reeve's Voicemail

"Hey Reevie poo it's your favorite ninja, so you'll never guess who I found in my front yard tonight..."

_:: Screaming in a thick accent could be in the background::_

"Sending your doll to try and to tee-pee my house really? How weak"

_:: "Super weak" a male voice said in the background followed by laughter and the sound of Cait cursing up a storm:_:

"No worries though everything works out in the end, Shake and I are gonna use him to practice Wutainese interrogation tactics, go get my toolbox..."

_::"Be right back" replies the male voice, the screaming gets louder::_

"Sweet dreams Reeve."

_::All you could hear was maniacal laughter before the message ended with a beep.::_

* * *

5/1/2008 Texting

'Was that really necessary?' -R.T

'yes' -Y.K

'He was "delivered" durning a meeting I'll have you know.' -R.T

'Good, I am glad to know the overnight mailing system I used worked.' -Y.K

'He got up on the desk and started signing "I am a little tea pot"...' -R.T

'That kinda behavior is normal with his new "programing" LMFAO' -Y.K

'And his head spinning while he spewed what I hope was pea soup is THAT normal to?' -R.T

'Possibly...' -Y.K

'And his head exploding when I tried to shut him off?' -R.T

'A new feature I added just for you :P' -Y.K

'You scared the living hell out of the people from Mideel I was meeting with.' -R.T

'Casualties of war?' -Y.K

'Right... I have to admit him chanting "mess with the best, die like the rest" over and over until I was ABLE to shut him off was a nice touch.' -R.T

' Your Welcome :)' -Y.K

'Normally I'd be furious someone had the audacity to mess with my high-tech creation, but I am intrigued, where did you learn how to do that?' -R.T

'Great Ninja's have all sort of talents... messing with your dolly was nothing.' -Y.K

'Cait Sith is not a doll!' -R.T

'And I am not a PRINCESS!' -Y.K

'Whatever, you know this is far from over.' -R.T

'I expected as much yeah, you really think you can beat me? I like invented this game.' -Y.K

'Oh I will not only beat you I'll have on your knees begging for me to stop, in the meantime though I have to get back to my meeting.' -R.T

'Bring it dolly man!' -Y.K

'As you wish Princess.' -R.T

'Asshole' -Y.K

'And?.. your point :) ?' -R.T

* * *

5/3/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

I got your little present today... "Curses and Dirty Words: A Dictionary For The Foulmouthed" You do realize I spent two entire months living in vary close quarters with Cid AND Barret? I really hope that wasn't another weak attempt to get back at me as I am actually finding this book quite enjoyable, be afraid.

Anyways, how was your trip to Costa del Sol? Please tell me you hit the beach at lest once? You need some sun on that nerdy complexion! Are you still in Mideel? The academy is up an running completely now, we have worked out how to handle the sheer number of recruits. We are holding the initial Genin exams the week before the festival. Godo believes it would be great to hold a ceremony "Officially" reopen the academy as well welcoming the new ninjas into the ranks in front of the towns people. Basically showing off to the country that we are bouncing back from Shinra's tyranny blah blah blah, basically it means we all get to dress up and listen to the elders drone on and on and on and on. This ceremony is set for the 20th so it will be part of the festival. I have finished all the ridiculous "trials" now so all I have left is the final test. I have no idea who the council is going to dig up for the fight but I am not to worried, can't be much worse then Sephiroth right?

The trade routes are all up and running. The north and south harbor are undergoing repairs, and construction of the "airfield" is underway. Airport, Airfield who cares, but apparently there is a difference according to Cid. Cid's been visiting now and again and he told me to tell you that if you need any help with your stuff to just call him. I spoke with Tifa for a little while yesterday, did you know she is opening a bar in Edge? That kid Denzel is doing well, adjusting as best as can be expected. Anyways, I have got to be up early again tomorrow... dragsvile, but what are you gonna do ya know.

-Yuffie.

* * *

5/10/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

No the book was not "revenge" more of my way of teasing your inability to say certain words. Its nothing to be ashamed of :), a lot of people are to shy to say "dirty" things. When my revenge does come trust me darling you'll know.

Yes, I am still in Mideel. There is lots going on here with the rebuilding. Plus I am trying to convince a few of the doctors to come visit and share their knowledge with the hospitals in other cites. They have come along way with treating the various stages a mako poisoning here, and such knowledge would be of great use in cities like Edge and Junon.

Do you remember that lake of mako left behind after the eruption a few months ago? The mako is receding back into the planet, and it's leaving behind a lake of sorts. We have been testing the water to see if its safe. It's the strangest thing the water has this healing capability now almost similar to a cure materia. We have been trying to figure out whether this is permanent and if it can be replicated.

Furthermore, because there are so many mako deposits close to the surface in this area we are working on a warning system of sorts. One that will warn us of an up coming eruption before hand so the town can be evacuated.

I am glad to hear things are going well for you, and I am sure I will get to see this new "Airfield" up close when I come in June. A few more weeks princess I bet you're just dyeing to see me again, I for one am excited that I might to get to see you dress all "formal". By the way if I am allowed to ask, what other trials did you have to go through? And sadly no, I did not have time to visit the beach at Costa del Sol. Talk to you soon.

-Reeve

* * *

5/13/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Master of Dolls,

Eh the "Trails" are different for everyone, and honestly some simply don't make sense. Like I said there are many different ninja clans in Wutai, the more powerful ones have an elder in charge of the clan (old stuffy men who think their ass backward old fashioned ways are the right way no matter what, venting sorry), anyways the elders make up the council and after you succeed in climbing the Pagoda (which I did during the groups visit here back in December) each elder gives you some task to prove your worthiness to them. It's a bizarre form of torture if you ask me.

I have been asked to prove my determination by "asking later" I asked the old man every fifteen minutes for the whole day until he finally kicked me out of his house. I was asked "what do I have to offer the village" I wrote that pompous windy douchebag a 14 page paper on what I have done for the village ,and why I did it. As well as what I plan on doing for the village ,and why and how I plan on doing it. I don't think he even read it honestly.

The only task that made any sense at all really was for me to demonstrate my speed and stamina by seeing how many laps around the village I could run before the sun set. My average of time was a mile every 4 min 10 seconds, and I held that pace for six hours, you do the math. I was sore for days but it was so worth the utter look of contempt on that bastards face. No most of the elders don't like me, mostly because I have refused to marry their grandsons at some point or another. That and I have an "Unlady like attitude" which if you ask me is totally overrated. But I assure you the dislike is vary much mutual.

I am going to have to go out of my way to get you to relax haven't I? How does someone go to Costa del Sol and NOT go to the beach, thats sad Reeve so vary vary SAD. I am interested in this healing water you have found, do you think I can get you to send me a few samples. I bet the healers here in Wutai would love to look at it. Warning system huh? Sounds like you're having a blast there, don't lie I bet you're having a big geeky party designing all that stuff. Just don't forget to sleep and eat at some point okay?

-Yuffie

P.S. I don't have a problem saying dirty words.

* * *

5/17/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I am touched that you are worried about my health. No worries though the people of Mideel kept me well feed while I was there. I am back in Edge currently, we are getting ready to move headquarters to its permanent residence in Junon. The move should be complete towards the end of the summer, I will be spending most of my time between now and then bouncing between the two. I sent you some sample of the water from Mideel by courier today they should reach you in a few days. And yes you're right I do tend to turn into a workaholic when I am immersed in a project, and yes I did have fun in true "geeky" fashion working on the new alert system in Mideel. Which is coming along great by the way, they are placing the new seismic sensors I designed as we speak I will be returning sometime next fall to inspect the new system.

I have recently visited Tifa's new bar the "Seventh Heaven" I believe it was named after the old on she worked at in the sector 7 slums. It was a nice place but I do believe Cloud is getting a bit stir crazy. By the way have you heard from Vincent recently, nor Tifa or Cloud has and he doesn't have a phone or any other means of communication. I spoke with Denzel, he seems like a nice kid. He seemed to remember me from the hospital. He was interested in joining WRO, but I don't really think it's the best option for him right now. He needs to adjust to his new life first before diving into something else.

These "Trials" sound interesting, they may seem pointless but I think there is an underlying trend there. It seems like they are looking to see how driven you are to become a Jounin, no mater how ridiculous the task you have to complete. I did the math, that was about 80 miles you ran, I must say I am vary impressed. And no I don't think you can say dirty words, you have yet to prove me wrong on that Princess.

-Reeve

* * *

5/22/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

ASSHOLE!

YOU THINK I AM UNABLE TO SWEAR? WELL LET ME JUST FUCKING SAY THIS. HAVING A STUDENT FUCKING COME TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS AND TELL ME MY HOUSE WAS FUCKING UNDER ATTACK BY STUFFED CATS IS JUST THE FUCKING INSPIRATION I FUCKING NEEDED YOU FUCKING ASSBANDIT! I SWEAR TO FUCKING LEVIATHAN THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SEE YOU I AM GONNA SET YOUR FUCKING CHOAD ON FUCKING FIRE, THEN I'LL PULL OUT MY FUCKING ICE MATERIA AND FREEZE WHATS FUCKING LEFT. I CAN SEE HIM PUTTING THE FURNITURE ON THE FUCKING ROOF THAT CRAPS KINDA FUNNY, BUT FUCKING BURYING MY MATERIA AROUND THE BACKYARD! HOW THE FUCK DID THE FUCKING LIL COCKJOCKEY EVEN GET PAST THE FUCKING SECURITY SYSTEM! WELL GUESS WHAT DICKWEASEL SHAKE AND I FUCKING CAUGHT A COUPLE OF THOSES LITTLE FUCKTARDS, AND THEY WILL BE RETURNED IN PIECES, AND THATS IF YOUR LUCKY. YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING RUE THE DAY REEVE TUESTI AND I MEAN FUCKING EPIC RUEAGE!

YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.

P.S. The healers said thank you for the samples... Fuckface.

P.P.S I have an idea where Vincent is and will be going to check on him in a few days.

* * *

5/23/2008 Texting

'You used the word "Fuck" like 22 times, thats got to be a new record darling.' -R.T

'Don't you "darling" me asshat' -Y.K

'Ow come on, you know you can't stay mad at me :) ' -R.T

'I am not mad, I am simply planning your murder.' -Y.K

'Assbandit, Cockjockey... are you implying that I'm gay? Because, I can assure you I am not.' -R.T

'Grown man that plays with dolls, wasn't that far of a stretch really.' -Y.K

'I might have to prove you wrong, lol. So did you really destroy my lil army of Caits?' -R.T

'Not yet, why are you willing to negotiate their release?' -Y.K

'Possibly, what would it take?' -R.T

'What are you willing to give? I thought they'd make lovely kunai practice for the new recruits.' -Y.K

'I have this shiny red materia here that says you'll let them go...' -R.T

'Which summon?' -Y.K

'Shiva.' -R.T

'What level?' -Y.K

'Mastered...' -R.T

'Deal, I will let them go WHEN I get the materia, not before.' -Y.K

'Are you still mad at me?' -R.T

'Moderately peeved, you do realize payback is still in order.' -Y.K

'Looking forward to it ;)' -R.T

'You must be a glutton for punishment.' -Y.K

'Something like that :P' -R.T

* * *

5/27/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Just got back from my impromptu trip to Nibelheim, and as I expected Vincent was hauled up in the Shinra mansion. He was not in his coffin at least thank fucking god. We had a long talk... okay I talked and he added an occasional word. He has promised me he won't waste away in that dusty hell hole, he claims he is going to visit Cloud in Edge. I think those two could help each other out they both have some issues to resolve, and they actually have a lot in common. Vincent is just... well Vincent. I spent a lot of time with him those few months, we were always teamed together. I guess you could say I have gotten to be able to read him.

Anyways, when I got back this afternoon I found that delightful package you sent me. I must say you sure know how to bribe a girl. Cait, Cait, Cait, and Cait are in one piece and making their way back to their esteemed puppet master as we speak.

And no I am not mad at you anymore, but I stand by the rueage. You will not know what hit you Tuesti. Hope you are doing well.

-Yuffie

* * *

6/3/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I am glad you like the materia, my little minions have all returned in tact and I thank you for not actually glueing the dresses to them this time. Where do you keep finding these dresses? I am glad to hear Vincent is okay, we here in Edge were beginning to get concerned. He hasn't turned up yet, but I am sure he will in time. I am not as close to him as you are but I have heard about some of the things in his past. I can understand why he is the way he is.

I am going to have to have to keep this message short as I have to leave for Junon early tomorrow, I look forward to the "rueage". Just two more weeks until I get to come see you princess. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am.

-Reeve

* * *

6/7/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Yes, the festival starts in under a week and the whole city has been scrambling to get prepared. I have had to suffer through several kimono fittings, and Atsushi-Sensei has really been running me ragged with training. I am really looking forward to seeing you again, try not to work to hard.

Do me a favor and e-mail me as soon as Vincent shows up in edge. I really worry about him sometimes, that moody buttmunch is going to give me gray hair. I hope your moving is going well. The healers have finished examining the water from Mideel you sent us and they apparently have a few theories to run past you when you visit. Anyways, I have got to get to bed. Take care.

-Yuffie

* * *

6/13/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Darling, stop worrying Vincent turned up at the Seventh Heaven this afternoon. I told him he needed to make an effort to stay in contact with us, and that he was causing some of us to worry a great deal. The only reaction I got was a raised eyebrow and a "I suppose so." I think he knows I was referring to you.

The move to Junon is coming along nicely. I believe we may be done ahead of schedule. By the way that photo of me you sent to Rufus Shinra, you know the one of some guy wearing a speedo that you superimposed my face onto? You need to work on blending the skin tones better otherwise nice work. Don't bother trying to deny it, just because the envelope didn't have a return address doesn't mean we can't trace the mail here at WRO. You did a nice job forging my signature on said photo, my you are multi talented aren't you? Paybacks a bitch Princess.

Kimono fittings huh? I most say I am looking forward to seeing the Great Ninja Yuffie all dressed up. Please try and not overwork yourself. You must be exhausted with all the work you have been doing lately. I will see you if a few days.

-Reeve

* * *

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this. I began working on this story many years ago and due to the craziness of life lost touch with it. I have recently found my muse again and thus this story is now under heavy revision hopefully for the better. You will notice some of the chapters have been deleted, replaced, or rearranged. I hope this doesn't take away from your enjoyment. So here we go kiddies, lets hope my muse doesn't escape it's cage this time.

* * *

_'I am hung up with some work at the moment so I won't be able to meet you when you land. Chekhov will be there to escort you, see you soon._' -Y.K

Reeve flipped his phone closed and looked out at the horizon, the engines of the Highwind humming beneath his feet.

"We should be there in about an hour. So hows everything else been going for you Reeve?" Cid asked from his place behind the helm of the Highwind.

"Hectic, as I am sure you can imagine. Are you going to stick around in Wutai for the festival?" Cid shrugged shaking his head.

"Besides the stuff going on with the brat it's nothing I haven't seen before, and there is a lot going on back in Rocket Town I have to get back to." Reeve left his place by the window and climbed up the little wooden stairs to the bridge to hear Cid better.

"So Yuffie has told you about what she has to do?" Reeve asked , Cid turned his head towards him flashing a grin.

"What she can, a lot of it's hush hush, not that I wouldn't love to see her knock some teeth in living as close as I do to the western continent I am used to their taboos regarding outsiders in "certain" functions." Ducking his head he relit the cigarette in his mouth.

"Must say I am surprised she got you allowed in to see it, must be that "diplomatic charm" of yours." The man laughed puffs of smoke escaping his mouth.

"I see." muttered Reeve, he had been wondering why none of the others in the group had been aware invited, he supposed she didn't want her friends to feel left out. Cid probably only knew because he had been in Wutai helping her with some of the construction .

"The brat has been pretty busy the past few months..." Cid spoke as if to answer the other man's silence.

"The kid is making good on her claim to restore her old town, haven't seen it looking this good since Shinra sunk their teeth into the place." Cid seemed to have a look of fatherly pride on his face as he spoke about the small ninja.

"Is that so? I have never actually been to Wutai before... In person anyways, I have only ever seen it through the recording devises on Cait Sith." Cid rose an eyebrow at Reeve.

"Yeah about that little furball, I keep seeing him in dresses... shouldn't you put pants on him? He is a guy right?" Reeve started chuckling shaking a hand out in front of him.

"Yes, he is male, that was Yuffie's doing... I irritated her I suppose... that was my punishment." Cid smiled around his cigarette turning to look out at the horizon once more.

The two men continued to talk about various things as the Highwind trudged through the sky. Reeve spoke of the WRO and the various projects they had undertook. He talked about his interest in getting Cid involved in building them a few airships, an possibly him becoming part of the WRO. Cid smiled saying if Reeve was able to divert some funds he could merge his new program into the WRO. Reeve stroked his goatee pondering over how the WRO having their own air and space devision could be a huge asset. By the time the Highwind landed on Wutai soil the two men had agreed to meet in Junon the next week to discuss funding.

"I will see you next week Reeve. I have got to go and tour the construction site real quick before heading back. We only have the tower to finish up before we are completely done here." Cid waved to Reeve as the both exited the airship and went their different ways.

Reeve looked around at the huge concrete landing field he stood on, over to the side there were many new buildings erected, further off there was a tall communication tower that was in the middle of construction. In the distance behind many trees and hills you could she the Pagoda and the tops of other Wutainese style buildings. Behind him several hundred yards was a steep drop off and few miles of grassy field before the coast lapped and a thin line of beach.

"Reeve Tuesti?..." A feminine voice called from behind him, startled Reeve swung around. Behind him stood a women about 5'6" in hight, she had long black hair that reached to about her waist. She wore a white tunic tied at the waist with a black sash, over all of that she wore a black robe which was hanging open and reached just behind her knees. On her feet she wore white socks and a pair of wooden geta, her left hand rested gently on the hilt of the katana tied to her hip. Looking at her face he took note of the strange resemblance the women had to Tseng, the same angular facial features only more feminine. She ever had a small mark on her forehead like him, her eyes though were a deep lavender where Tseng's were brown.

'_How odd maybe they are related..._' Reeve pondered.

"You are Reeve Tuesti Yes?" The women repeated arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Yes sorry I ah..." Reeve shook his head trying to figure out what to say having obviously been caught staring.

"I am sorry are you by chance related to a man named Tseng?" The women sighed her eyes loosing their accusing look as the women realized why she was being examined.

"It was the Yin Seal yes?" The women pointed to the violet mark on her forehead.

"Yes Mr. Tuesti, I am Chekhov and, Tseng and I are first cousins, I haven't spoken to him in near 15 years. And no before you ask I will not tell you what the Yin Seal is or what it does. If you want in on Senju clan secrets you had better ask him." Hoping she had answered all of the mans questions, she turned and began walking towards a jeep Reeve hadn't noticed before.

"Lord Godo is waiting for us at training ground six, so had we better get a move on." The women shook Reeve from his musings with a wave of her arm beckoning him towards the jeep. As he climbed in the passenger seat and buckled himself in he fully registered what she had said.

"Lord Godo... I thought I was meeting..." He was not able to finish his sentence before the women cut him off.

" The Lady Kisaragi is indisposed at the moment, therefore you will be meeting with him until she is done." The women looked over and noticed the look of awe on the man's face as he took in the scenery around him. They were driving quite fast down a dirt road that cut through mostly farm land and a few of the smaller farming villages. Reeve noted the many people out working in the fields, the smaller children playing in the village streets as they passed by. Some of the people would stop and point at the jeep as it flew past. The whole place had a surreal feel to it. Like something out of a storybook.

'_Or maybe I am just jaded from having spent most of my life in Midgar, Wutai is the polar opposite_.'

"Is this your first time in Wutai Mr. Tuesti?" Reeve sat back in his seat and shook his head.

"In person yes, I don't remember it looking quite like this though." The women nodded her head.

"Yes, Yuffie-Sama has told me about your groups journey and your involvement. I don't suppose you could really appreciate our beautiful lad through a computer screen." She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eyes smiling.

"I doubt you would have seen this anyways if you were here in person, she lead you all up along the coast deliberately avoiding the more populated areas." Reeve's eyes went wide, why had she done that he wondered.

"I see.." He whispered.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Chekhov broke the silence, as they drove Reeve began to notice the sudden lack of people, the surroundings were more wooded in and there were broken trees, craters and gouges in the ground. As they drove through the woods he began to notice signs posted on the occasional tree. He was unsure what they said as they were written in Wutainese kanji. They drew close to a large watchtower built into on of the trees, slowing the jeep to a stop Chekhov placed in park.

"Welcome to training ground six, Lord Godo is up there." She said climbing out of the jeep motioning for Reeve to follow. As Reeve climbed the stairs he noticed that it overlooked a huge grassy field just outside the woods.

"Ah there they are, Reeve Tuesti so nice to finally meet you." A tall man wearing formal Wutainese robes said as he walked towards Reeve, slapping him on the back.

"My daughter has spoke of you quite a bit since she returned." The man reached out grabbing his hand and shaking it, Reeve put two and two together and shook the man's hand smiling.

"Thank you for having me Sir." he nodded at the older man, unsure weather he should bow or not.

"Just in time for the show I see." Godo smiled, bringing the man to stand in front of a large open window. Standing there was another man, he was dressed in black flak jacket and had a his shoulder length black hair tied back at the base of his neck. On his face was a faint scar that ran from his eyebrow down across his eye ending halfway down his cheek. The man took Reeve's hand and shook it.

"Atsushi, nice to meet you." The man offered, turning over his shoulder he grinned at Chekhov.

'So this is Yuffie's sensei...'

"Don't worry you two haven't missed anything to exciting yet." Chekhov shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the wall in the corner.

"Excitement?" Reeve questioned looking at Godo.

"Training exercise..." Godo offered but before he could explain further there was a popping noise behind him, turning Reeve's eyes went wide, there was a cloud of smoke suddenly behind them. When the smoke cleared it reveled a crouching figure. The figure stood and strode to the large window of the wooden tree stand.

"Ah speak of the devil..." Godo laughed, the figure turned to Godo and bowed slightly before turning back to gaze out the window.

Reeve was unsure what to make of this person, he or she as he was unsure which stood in what he assumed was a ninja's uniform. Black cargo slacks that seemed to hug their legs. His calfs were wrapped in black wraps pulling the pants tight underneath metal shin guards as they descended into a strange boot of sorts that had the ends of the toes cut out like sandals. Tied around his hip rested a pouch of sorts, he also wore a similar flak vest jacket as Atsushi, overtop of a black shirt. His arms were wrapped up like his calfs complete with metal plates tied to the forearms, worn leather gloves donned the hands. On his back two katanas were strapped, the undershirt came up and turned into a mask of sorts hiding the figure's lower face, the back of the shirt wrapped around into a cloth hood and seemed to be tied in place with a headband. On the headband was written another kanji that Reeve couldn't read.

During the few seconds Reeve had spent appraising the person standing before him, the figure had walked back towards the stairs of the tree stand. Pulling a shining green materia out of his pouch he tossed it into the woods behind them, the materia landing in a bush. Reeve arched an eyebrow at the strange behavior, watching the figure walk back towards them he took note of the gentle swaying of his hips.

'_Ahh, its a women! No man walks like that. Its hard to tell with that outfit though..._' Reeve's thoughts were interrupted when the figure walked back over to the window to stand next to him.

"Report." The figure spoke firmly placing a finger against a device in their ear, the figure looked over at Godo and nodded again, Godo nodded back before turning to look at Reeve.

"Looks like the funs about to start..." He grinned, just then a voice filled with static spoke from a small box clipped to the ninja's shirt.

"_Team 4 in position, target spotted. Ready to commence on mark._" said the voice from the box. The figure walked to the stairs again and made a few hand gestures towards the bushes below. Pointing to her left and then herself, and then to her right and the field of to her left. Striding back towards the large open window the figure caught his gaze as she spoke back into the radio, Reeve suddenly noticed to the familiar mischievous grey blue eyes looking back at him.

"Team 3 in position..." The masked ninja spoke into her radio winking at Reeve causing him to raise his eyebrows in shock.

" Ready to intercept, engage target on my mark." The figure jumped up onto the window railing and crouched. Realization dawned on him as Reeve finally figured out just who this person was in front of him.

"Go." The ninja whispered, suddenly bombs exploded in the woods beyond the field in front of them sending dust and debris flying up from behind the trees. The ninja leapt out of the window. Reeve quickly dashed to the spot the ninja had just vacated and looked down just in time to see her land gracefully on the ground some thirty feet below and dash off towards the field. Hearing a rustling noise behind him he turned to see another ninja dash out from underneath a bush, the vary bush the other ninja had tossed the materia in earlier. Turning to his left he watched as another one jumped down from the branches of the trees above. The two new ninja's both took off into the direction as the had catching up with her.

"Was that..." Reeve turned to Godo questioning.

"Yes, that was Yuffie... Just watch." The man laughed nodding towards the window. Reeve stood along with the three other people present watching as the three ninjas ran across the field, squinting Reeve could see three figures running out of the woods on the other side of the field where the bombs had gone off not moments ago.

"It would appear Yuffie and Shake's plan to flush out their targets has worked..." Atsushi whispered, causing the other three to glance his way.

"Getting the insider secrets from your students Atsushi?" Chekhov accused the other man teasing him.

"I am sure Atsushi knows all about Shake and Yuffie's strategizing capabilities he is after all the one that taught them." Godo chuckled.

"But lets not leave our guest in the dark." with that Godo turned towards Reeve who had been watching the exchange in interest.

"This morning three of our Jounin were tasked with being the "targets" in this exercise, we have established two teams, each consisting of two new Genin and a Chuunin captain." The man explained pointing to the field below where the ninjas were beginning to engaged in battle.

"Yuffie is the captain of Team 3, Shake is leading Team 4. Their mission is to find, subdue and capture the three Jounin... ah I see Team 4 has joined the fray." He said pointing to the tree line where three additional ninja's were dashing out of the woods to join the fight in the field. Reeve watched as the battle took place, the Jounin each had two ninja a piece to try and fight off which he guessed was fair if he remembered the shinobi ranking system right. He wondered which one was Yuffie as he had lost track of which black cloaked figure was her. They all showed excellent skill, kunai flew in every direction and swords clashed, the occasional flash of a materia being used.

After about ten minutes of fighting two of the Jounin were subdued and were being dragged back towards the tree stand, leaving only three left on the field.

"Things are about to get vary heated..." Atsushi whispered, Reeve glanced around hoping someone would explain just what that meant.

"Is that..." Chekhov gasped.

"General Yamanka yes, Lord Godo thought it would make an appropriate wild card for Shake and Yuffie." Atsushi elaborated, Reeve turned looking back out at the field the identities of the remaining fighters reveled. Godo stood watching not saying a word to anyone more interested in watching his face calm and calculating.

* * *

Yuffie panted trying to catch her breath. Her two Genin had just taken down one of the targets and were taking them to the designated safe-zone along with Shake's men and their prisoner. That left her and Shake to take down the "big catch" known as General Yamanka. She knew this wasn't going to be easy the man was a legend, she had grown up hearing about his many accomplishment during the war.

'_You and Shake can do this Yuffie just breath, remember your training, I AM THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE._' Yuffie glanced over to Shake standing a few yards to her left, and then to the man standing about 20 feet in front of her. They stood there staring at one another waiting for someone to make a move the tension thick enough to choke on.

Shake suddenly moved grabbing a hand full of shuriken and flinging them at Yamanka, who quickly dove to the ground and flung his own set back at Shake. Shake leapt in the air avoiding them, Yamanka quickly set another few flying at the airborne Shake. Shake twisted midair dodging once more. As he approached the ground he grabbed the conformer off his back, landing he twisted preparing to hurl it at Yamanka. Yamanka was to fast he quickly advanced grabbing Shake by the back of the head with one hand bending the boy forward and grabbing his conformer in the other.

Yuffie had moved quickly to come behind the two and placed a kunai at Yamanka's back. Yuffie's eyebrows shot up when she herd the man beneath her knife chuckle.

"You will have to do better then that Yuffie-San." Yamanka chuckled his voice smooth and deep reminding her of Vincent's. Suddenly there was a gust of smoke, and Yamanka was gone. Shake and her looked around quickly trying to ascertain where the other ninja had disappeared to.

"Damnit he gave us the slip." Shake cursed, Yuffie nodded and continued looking around.

_'Left... Right...Behind...Up...that only leaves..._' Yuffie snapped her fingers grabbing Shakes attention before she pointed towards her feet. Understanding what she meant he quickly ran getting out of her way. Yuffie ran her fingers over the earth materia on her belt drawing the power into her hands and mixing it with her own chakra. Channeling it into her fist she swooped down and delivered a strong punch to the ground at her feet sending the materia's power along with her chakra into the earth. The ground for miles around shook as large segments of rock jutted up from the earth sending large clouds of dust into the air. Jumping up from within the ground and landing gracefully on one of the large rocks was General Yamanka glaring at Yuffie.

"I found you General Yamanka!" Yuffie shouted laughing, Shake chuckled standing a few feet behind her. Yamanka took off again towards the woods by the tree stand, Yuffie looked at Shake and nodded, he was unknowingly headed right where they wanted him.

* * *

Reeve watched amazed by what he was seeing, he had never had the chance to see Yuffie fight in person. Sure he had caught the odd glimpse here and there from the recording Cait had provided but never in person, never up close. Yuffie had just unleashed one of the most powerful quake spells he had ever seen, he was sure people miles away had felt the ground trembling. Now she and her cousin were chasing the man Yamanka into the woods right below them.

"Vary nicely done Yuffie..." Atsushi muttered to himself not caring who heard him.

"Yes but Shake still needs to work on patience..." Chekhov shot at him.

"He is still young Chekhov, and unlike Yuffie he has received next to no formal training." Godo cut in glancing at the two ninja standing in the corner. Still watching the three fight below as they made there way closer, occasionally stopping to trade blows or fling kunai and shuriken at one another.

"I wonder how this will play out once they reach the woods..." Godo thought out loud. Just then they were joined by a group of ninja, coming up the stairs were the Genin and their captives, both of the Jounin were bound with rope and had their masks pulled off.

"Ah here we go, you kids enjoying yourselfs?" Chekhov cooed, one of the ninja ripped their mask of reveling a boy no older the Denzel.

"Yes, it was awesome! Shake-Sama let us light the fuses on the explosives." the young boy's excitement caused the older ninja present to laugh. The "captives" were lead over to the corner and untied. They rubbed their wrists and and stretched.

"We will have to do introductions later I suppose." Chekhov said to Reeve, he shrugged before looking at the new additions to the tree stand all of whom were tearing their masks off and passing canteen back and forth.

"Are any of you injured?" Chekhov questioned looking at each of them, they were all young, the two Jounin looked to be in their late twenties, the Genin looked between the ages of 10 and 18. The youngest the boy who had lit the explosives shook his head.

"No, Yuffie-Sama lent us her mastered cure materia in case any of us got hurt." The young boy pulled a familiar green orb out of his pouch showing it to Chekhov.

"You just make sure she gets it back." the young boy nodded.

"Of course Chekhov-Sama I wouldn't dream of it, Yuffie-Sama is scary when someone messes with her materia..." Once again all of the adults present began laughing.

"Aiko, what are you doing?" the young boy asked the ninja sitting next to him who was currently rummaging around his pack. Aiko was a young boy who looked to be about 15 his chin length brown hair stuck out at odd angles. He pulled a familiar weapon out of the bag and began assembling it and equipping it with materia.

"The captain is still out there Keiko and she wants me to have this ready for her in case she needs it... they should be here in a few minutes, you remember what she said about her and Captain Shake's plan right?" He answered as he finished placing several yellow orbs into the hilt of the conformer. Reeve watched the exchange silently from his corner of the room.

"Oh yeah..." Keiko whispered as Aiko stood walking to the edge of the stand and hurling the large weapon lodging it into the trunk of a tree about ten feet away.

"Seems as if those two have some sort of plan..." Godo muttered over his shoulder to Reeve, Reeve turned and arched a brow at the older man who was just smiling back at him. Just then noise could be herd below, Yamanka burst through the bushes just below them Shake close behind him. Yamanka turned quickly throwing more kunai at Shake, Shake dodged and blocked some of the kunai bouncing off his arm guard. He returned fire caused Yamanka to jump, twisting in mid air he pushed off a near by tree using his new momentum to fly at Shake. Blocking each other in mid lunge they passed each other, turning Yamanka flung a few shuriken at the young boy. Grabbing a branch Shake swung behind it using the branch as cover. The shuriken lodged themselves into the wood.

"Vary nice..." Reeve herd Checkvo whispered next to him. Shake pulled himself onto the branch and crouched before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly Yuffie burst out of the brush and lunged at Yamanka the two began fighting hand to hand, each dodging and deflecting one another blows. Yamanka quickly dodged behind a tree, Yuffie's foot having missed Yamanka landed against the tree splintering it and sending it crashing to the ground. Yuffie disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Yamanka alone. Reeve gasped he had no idea the small girl was that strong how was something like that even possible.

"She channels chakra and the power of an earth materia into her fists giving her more strength." Godo muttered behind him as if sensing his confusion. Reeve nodded not knowing what else to say, Yuffie had once mentioned that ninja's had the ability to use materia in such a way but seeing it first hand was mind blowing.

Shake reappeared leaping down onto Yamanka from the trees above, moving quickly Yamanka grabbed the boy by the ankle and spinning tossed in into a near by tree. Upon contact with the tree the boy once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yamanka barely had enough time to dodge as Yuffie reappeared behind him leaping out of a bush a kick aimed right at him, dogging again Yuffie's foot landed into another tree sending it crashing in a cloud of dust and splinters. Dashing away as Yamanka recovered Yuffie quickly leapt up into the tree her conformer was lobbed into grabbing it as she disappeared into the leaves. Turning towards the tree Yamanka sent a large number of kunai into the trees above. A loud gasp could be heard as the branches began to shake. Suddenly a body fell from the tree landing with a sickening thud at the base of the tree. Yamanka's eyes grew wide in shock but he didn't move. Above Reeve lurched forward only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait" Godo whispered to him firmly, as Reeve went to shake off Godo's hand the boy Aiko spoke up.

"Don't interfere, be still like the Lord says." He sent a glare over at Reeve, Reeve turned back to the scene below him and watched as Yuffie crawled to her feet swaying, she pulled her mask away from her face, blood running down her chin. She took a few steps towards Yamanka before coughing, more blood running down her chin. Looking harder you could see she had several kunai imbedded in her side.

"Yamanka..." The girl moaned in pain before collapsing to the ground, Yamanka rushed to her side pulling the small girl to him inspecting her injuries.

"Lord Godo shouldn't we..." Checkov whispered as she started to move towards the stairs only to have Atsushi stop her with an hand on her arm, the other ninja just looked between the two unsure of what to do. Yuffie's teammates didn't seem to scared but seemed more apprehensive of how the adults were acting. Reeve was freaking out inside.

'_Why isn't anybody doing anything!_.' As he was about to try and shake off Godo's hands again the older man spoke gently.

"Concentrate on the air, Checkov and tell me you don't feel it..." Godo said softly. Checkov closed her eyes briefly before they flew open again.

"Genjutsu..." The women gasped, Godo nodded.

"The Kisaragi's hidden art, a technique that creates an illusion by using materia and chakra to disrupt and manipulate the victims senses. I am guessing the conformer had all the materia needed for this ruse equipped on it didn't it Aiko?" Atsushi spoke quietly. Reeve have never taken his eyes off the girl below, but listened absorbing what his was hearing. The shear panic at seeing Yuffie lying there dying still causing his guts to turn.

'_This is an illusion...?_' He thought to himself.

"Yes Sir, sense, manipulate, morph, mime, as well as a few independents like long range and enemy lure." Aiko confirmed.

"I see so Yuffie and Shake are getting our dear General to lower his guard...clever." He mussed as he looked back down below as Yamanka desperately tried to heal the illusion. Just then movement, caught their eye. Falling from the trees above, Shake came lounging at Yamanka a bright blue ball of energy swirling in his hand. Yamanka leapt to his feet dodging. Shake's blue fist missed him by inches landed in the earth sending large chunks flying. Yamanka turned to engage Shake but didn't notice the wounded Yuffie shimmer out of existence, not a second later a vary much alive and unharmed Yuffie flew from the tree "she" had fallen out of. Tackling Yamanka to the ground pinning his arms above his prone form with one hand she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and placed it at his neck. Shake quickly grabbed rope out of his bag and bound the subdued man wrists. Yuffie pulled the blade away from his neck and placed her hands on her hips.

"Got you this time didn't I General?" Yuffie asked pulling her mask off.

"That was a dirty trick and you know it Kisaragi." The man shouted at the girl sitting on his back. Laughing she allowed Shake to help her up, she dusted her pants off quickly before reaching down and grabbing Yamanka's bound wrists and hulling him to his feet.

"What do you say cousin? Shall we taken in our "Prisoner"? The young masked boy laughed nodding his head. Turning they escorted him to the tower steps and climbed up to join the others.

"Mission complete." Yuffie said in a sing song voice pushing Yamanka towards the other two "captives" who helped untie his wrists.

"Vary nice work Yuffie, Shake. The rest of you also did vary good work, you are learning to work as a team thats excellent. Remember teamwork is one of the most important skills a shinobi can ever have. It is what will keep you alive when all else has failed" Godo said making eye contact to each of them, Atsushi and Checkov nodded agreeing with their leader. The young ninja's all smiled at the praise Lord Godo was giving them.

"I will see you tomorrow then Mr. Tuesti?" Godo asked turning towards Reeve.

"Yes Sir." He replied as Godo and Checkov turned and began walking down the steps.

"So..." Shake said finally pulling his mask down and running a hand through his choppy ear length hair. You could defiantly tell this young kid was related to Yuffie, they shared the same hair color and rounded face, only his eyes were a deep brown almost black.

"What do you say Atsushi-Sensi, we all go grab bite to eat?" He asked slapping the older man on the back, all the other ninja's stood and began gathering their things.

"Sounds good to me...Yuffie?" Atsushi replied shrugging.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to make a run down to Tochigi and check on how things are going with the construction." Yuffie replied pulling her arm guards off and shoving them into her bag along with her mask.

"You want to go see the south harbor?" She asked looking over at Reeve who just nodded.

"By the way..." She laughed.

"This is Aiko, my cousin Shake, Keiko, you have meet Atsushi-Sensi, " Reeve shook each of their hands as she turned pointing to Shake's two team mates one male one female.

"These two are Natsuki and Rin..." The two young ninja's both waved at Reeve from their spot in the corner.

"And this is General Yamanka and Capitan's Tomko and Yoshiko." Yuffie said pointing at the three Jounin who all came forward to shake with Reeve.

"And guys this is my friend, Reeve Tuesti" She finished gesturing at Reeve.

"Now that thats out of the way, come on Reeve we have a long drive ahead of us." Yuffie shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and grabbed Reeve's hand and began pulling him towards the stairs.

"Was nice meeting you all." Reeve laughed as the girl pulled him away, the ninjas all just laughed and some waving before they returned to talking amongst themselves.

Reaching the end of the steps Yuffie let go of his hand and ran over to a jeep that was parked off in the distance. Tossing her bag in the back seat she turned and waited for Reeve to catch up.

"That was one hell of a fight..." Reeve started speaking stopping when he noticed that Yuffie started to walk in a circle around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked a grin creeping onto his face.

"I have not seen you in four months let me look at you." Yuffie answered examining him, he hadn't changed to much his hair a bit longer, still dressed in the same old dress pants and a light blue button up dress shirt. Reeve took the opportunity to examine her as well. Her hair was longer almost touching her shoulders, she had some mud smeared on her pants. She looked odd in her ninja gear, he couldn't put his finger on it maybe it had to do with the lack of skin showing.

"So did you miss me?" She laughed before climbing into the jeep.

"Maybe..." He replied climbing into the passenger seat, a bit apprehensive about the idea of her driving.

"You're not mad I wasn't at the airfield to pick you up are you Reevie?" She asked as she turned the vehicle on and pulled out onto the dirt road.

"No, you obviously had a good reason, who would have thought the little brat had the ability to lead a team on a kidnapping mission..." He replied relaxing into his seat turning his body towards her.

"You're underestimating me again Mr. Tuesti." She laughed turning to flash him a smile before returning her eyes to the road.

"Honestly I was vary impressed, I had no idea materia could be used like that." Yuffie nodded.

"It's a special technique ninja's use combining materia and chakra, chakra being the lifestream we all have inside us. It takes years to learn and even longer to master. It's not something that can be taught to just anyone." She explained, Reeve nodded as he watched the scenery fly past them.

"And that weird thing you did at the end of the fight with the illusions?" Yuffie sighed.

"Thats even harder to explain, it a technique called Genjutsu, it's something my clan has perfected over the years..." Yuffie caught Reeve's eyes.

"Clan secret sorry." She smiled at him.

"I am sorry if it unnerved you..." She continued having guessed why he had a serious look all of a sudden.

"It was unnerving, I could not understand why no one was going to help you at first and then they explained what was going on... I thought you really were hurt..." Yuffie took her hand off the gear shift and took his hand squeezing it gently.

"I am fine Reeve don't get your goatee in a knot." She said softly before letting go of his hand and taking hold of the shifter again, Reeve smiled at her.

"So whats in Tochigi?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation going. They had exited the woods, on the left Reeve could see the coast with its white gleaming sandy beaches, on his right were rolling fields of various crops the occasional house here and there.

"Tochigi is a village about 45 minutes south of here, it's were the south harbor is located. Before the war it used to be a vary busy trading port and fishing town. After the war with the ban on exporting the town just died. Now with Shinra out of the way and the port being rebuilt the village is making a comeback. People are moving back and business is resuming. We are going to drop off some supplies..." She explained pointing over her shoulder to the many boxes stacked in the back seat.

"I see so whats on the agenda afterwards?" Yuffie smiled.

"Oh lots of things, Reeve lots of things. By the time we get back to Wutai it'll probably be late. Tomorrow morning though I have to leave early to go prepare for my test, but I have arranged for something to keep you busy while I am gone. After the test is over though I guess you can have whats left of me for the night." She smiled at him laughing aware of how her response could be taken many ways. He knew she was messing with him by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You should watch what you say princess, someone might take you the wrong way." He replied grinning back at her. Turning her head she stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your dreams dolly man." Reeve was glad to see she was able to keep up with his joking in person just like she had in their e-mails. He liked that the young ninja shared his twisted sense of humor.

"So what are these things you have planed for me while your busy tomorrow?" Yuffie shook her head.

"You will just have to find out, it's a surprise..." Reeve arched and eyebrow.

"Should I be scared?" Yuffie shrugged the smile never leaving her face.

"I don't know should you?" She asked glancing over at him, he just grinned back at her and stretched placing his arm behind her head rest. They continued like that bantering playfully back and forth until a small village came into sight up ahead. Yuffie slowed the jeep down as they entered the village the sun beginning to descend in the sky. Reeve glanced at his watch it would be nightfall in a few hours.

Pulling the jeep to a stop in front of a Wutainese style house Yuffie parked and shut the jeep off.

"Here we are." She sang climbing out reaching to grab some of the boxes in the back seat. As Reeve exited the vehicle the doors of the house burst open two small children running out into the street.

"Grandma, Grandma. Lady Yuffie is here!" The one child a small girl about five years old cried, the other a small girl of about three years said nothing but simply jumped onto Yuffie who barely had enough time to set the boxes down on the hood of the jeep before catching the small girl in her arms.

"Why hello to you to Sayuri." Yuffie smiled pulling the girl up and sitting her on her hip.

"Is your grandma and grandpa home?" She asked the small girl who simply nodded pointing back at the house.

"Umeko, can you please go tell your grandpa I have some supplies for him." She asked the older girl, who nodded and disappeared back into the house. Yuffie walked over to Reeve.

"Do you remember me telling you about my friend Sayuri, the one who made the magical dolls that moved?" The small child nodded her head clinging to her flak jacket.

"Well this is him can you say hello to my friend Reeve?" She whispered in the girls ear even though her eyes rested on Reeve. Reeve smiled down at the shy child in Yuffie arms.

"Hello." the tiny girl said to him meekly before hiding her face in her flak jacket.

"Hello." Reeve said to the shy little girl, just then the other girl burst back out of the house and ran up to them.

"Grandpa is coming..." She looked over at Reeve and back at Yuffie.

"Is that him?" She asked her, Yuffie nodded.

"Do you really make dolls come to life like Lady Yuffie says?" The girl asked Reeve, not at all shy like her sister. Reeve nodded, he supposed that would be an appropriate way to explain robotics to a small child, he would have to talk to Yuffie about this latter.

"Thats SOOOOO COOOOL!" The young girl squealed causing Yuffie and Reeve to laugh.

"Speaking of things that are really cool..." Yuffie interrupted the girl.

"I brought you and your sister something Umeko." The girls booth looked up at Yuffie with wide excited eyes. Yuffie set the smaller girl down and went to get something out of one of the boxes in the back seat, finding what she was looking for she pulled out a small pouch. Turning around she went to hand it to the elder girl but stopped and pulled it back. Reeve watched the whole exchange with amusement and interest. Around these girls Yuffie seemed to have adopted a strange maternal quality.

"What do you say?" Yuffie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please and thank you." Both the girls chorused.

"And?..." Yuffie prompted, both the girls sighed.

"Weapons are not toys and even the ones designed for practice can still seriously hurt someone, the tools of a shinobi are deadly and demand respect." The older one said the obviously familiar speech.

"Yeah, what she said." The younger one whispered, Yuffie handed them the pouch which they proceeded to rip open reveling several vary dull kunai and shuriken.

"Thank You Lady Yuffie!" They both cried before tackling her with hugs almost knocking her off her feet.

"Yeah, Yeah just don't cut any fingers off." She replied ruffling each of their hair before they took off with their new present into the backyard.

"Spoiling my grandchildren again I see." Said a voice from the doorway, looking over Reeve noticed an older looking gentlemen and a women standing in the doorway. Their dark hair streaked with gray.

"Of course." Yuffie laughed walking up and giving them both a hug.

"Aito, Aina this is my friend Reeve, Reeve this is Aito and Aina. Aito is the man behind everything you see here." Yuffie introduced them to Reeve who took each of their hands shaking them.

'_Is it just me or is she showing me off to people.._.' Reeve thought briefly before shoving the thought in the back of his mind, why would Yuffie do something like that she is just being polite. Which he had to admit that in and of it self seemed weird.

'_She can't really be herself right now I guess, right now she isn't really Yuffie she is Lady Kisaragi. Perhaps this is the real her and the care free jokester AVALANCHE knows is the front... I have seen several different new sides of her in the past few hours I have been here... captain, comrade, leader, maternal figure, joker, flirt, now a polite diplomate... which one is the real her though... maybe they all are. The more time I spend with her it seems the less I know..._' Reeve was pulled from his thoughts by a slap on the shoulder.

"What do you say Aito should we go show Reeve what we have been up to the past few months?" She asked smiling as the older man nodded and went back inside the house to grab something. Yuffie turned and gave Reeve a questioning look as the two of them walked back to the jeep.

"You okay Reeve? You kinda spaced out just there." Yuffie whispered to him as they walked.

"I am fine Yuffie just trying to make sure I remember all these new names." he replied gently causing the girl to grin.

"It is a lot isn't it, did you need a moment to write them all down?" she teased elbowing him in the ribs gently. Reeve shook his head as he got into the passenger seat. Yuffie stopped and looked at him once more. She had watched him just gazing off into space while her, Aito, and Aina talked about the construction going on down at the harbor. It was as if he wasn't aware of what was going on around him, like he was lost in thought.

"Reeve, if it's okay with you Aina wants us to have dinner with them. After that we can go back to my house and just crash okay? I have ice cream at the house..." Reeve looked over at her, she was gazing at him worrying her bottom lip between her teeth concern for him written all over her face. Smiling he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Yuffie get in the jeep I am fine, I was just thinking about something, I am ok, I am having a good time, nothing is wrong. Quit worrying over nothing." He said pulling on her arm gently. Yuffie nodded and got in the jeep. Aito finally left the house having found the bag he had been looking for and started walking towards them.

"So are you going to tell me what had you so lost in thought?" Yuffie asked looking over at him, Reeve turned his head and smiled at her.

"Quit being a nosy brat." Yuffie rolled her eyes, Aito got into the back seat after pushing a few boxes over. Once he was in Yuffie turned the jeep on and began driving through the village in the direction of the cost. After a quick ten minute ride through the village they reached the new harbor, Reeve looked around at the newly constructed docks and buildings. He had to admit he found the Wutainese style architecture vary interesting. Once they stopped the three of them got out and started walking towards one of the larger buildings.

"I am going to go and get the guys and have them come unload the jeep, I really appreciate all the help you have given us Lady Yuffie." he said bowing slightly.

"In that bag is a little something for you from us hear at the village, our way of saying thank you, don't open it until you get home okay?" Yuffie opened her mouth to speak but the old man cut her off.

"No I don't want to hear it Yuffie, just take it okay." The old man laughed forgoing the formalities.

"Thank you Aito, you know you didn't have to do anything. I am more then happy to help you know that..." She sighed, the old man pulled her into a hug.

"That doesn't mean we don't want to thank you, you have grown up so much from that little girl I caught stealing in the market place all those years ago." Yuffie hugged the man back laughing.

"Now, I will be right back, and then I will give you the grand tour. Then we will go back to the house a eat, yes. Aina is making Tenzaru." He said before leaving the two of them and going inside.

"Tenzaru?" Reeve question.

"Tempura and soba, tempura is lightly fried fish and vegetables, and soba noodles are made from buckwheat." Reeve rose his eyebrows unsure of whether that sounded appetizing or not.

"Shut up you ignorant foreigner, you'll like it trust me. Aina is am awesome cook." She shot at him grinning. Reeve didn't have enough time to give her a sarcastic comeback before Aito returned with several men behind him.

"They've got this handled, come on I will show you two around." Aito said waving for them to follow him. Reeve and Yuffie followed Aito as he showed them around. First they went to the dockyard where Reeve noted they had several ships in various stages of construction ranging in many different sizes. Next they went and looked at the marina that was almost complete, several of the smaller vessels were already there tied to the docks. The whole time Reeve just listened as the other two talked about what else needed to be done and when the different projects would be completed. Every time, he thought about an issue that he should maybe point out it seemed Yuffie was a already a step ahead of him. He found himself amazed by the depth of knowledge the young girl seemed to have about the different stages of construction. He wondered if maybe the world had been a bit different and she had been born in Midgar if she would have ended up working at Shinra in the urban development sector just as he had. As they reached the area of the port designed to house larger cargo ships Yuffie paused and turned to Aito.

"You know once trade starts to pick up again, Tochigi is going to expand, new stores, restaurants. More business then you guys will know what to do with." Yuffie said before turning to gaze back out at the ocean in front of them.

"I know..." Aito smiled at the young girl.

"Just imagine it though Aito..." The young girl whispered wistfully.

"In a few years Tochigi will be as big as the Wutai's main city, and the economy will have bounced back, and we will be a strong nation once again." The old man nodded walking up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"With a little hope and a lot of hard work yes we will. You'd make your mother vary proud, no doubt about it you and Shake are going to bring Wutai back to greatness. I haven't a doubt in my heart about that." Yuffie looked over her shoulder smiling at the old man.

"Thank you Aito, your faith means a lot to me." She whispered.

"Lets go back and eat shall we." The old man said before heading back to the jeep, leaving the two standing there. Reeve watched as Yuffie turned back to the sea and wiped her eyes. Reeve tilted his head and walked over to her.

"You okay?" He asked taking her by the shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Yeah I am fine." She laughed smiling up at him, before she started following Aito, Reeve falling instep beside her.

"Just a bit overwhelmed I guess..." She admitted finally as they drew closer to the jeep.

"It's understandable, you have gotten a great deal accomplished. It's amazing what you have done so far." Yuffie stopped walking and turned to him.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I mean...I honestly haven't a clue what I am doing half the time,...the past four months I have just been flying by the seat of my pants...just hoping it all works out in the end... I haven't had a real plan about how to go about any of this..." Yuffie began rambling, before Reeve took her by the hand the same way she had done several times before and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're doing great, Yuffie really. You should be vary proud. I have seen, the airfield, the training grounds, and now this. In four months you have organized all of this. You are doing wonderfully, don't doubt yourself." Yuffie gazed up at the man in front of her, his warm chocolate brown eye looking down at her, reassuring her.

"Thank you Reeve." She whispered, he just squeezed her hand again giving her his trademark grin.

"Come on lets go back, I want to try this "Tenzaru"." Yuffie nodded and letting go of his hand lead him back to the jeep where the old man was waiting for them. The ride back to the house all three had been silent, Reeve sat looking out the window at the sun that was beginning to set over the cost. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks, reds, and many shades of orange.

Looking over at the girl next to him, he took a moment and admired the picture she made driving down the road. Her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her, her shoulder length hair whipping out behind her in the breeze, she still had some dirt smudged on her cheek from her battle earlier. Reeve smiled to himself wondering just how she would react if he licked his thumb and wiped said dirt off. Would she get mad and pull the car over so she could hit him? Would she blush? Would she be grossed out and yell at him. He never had a chance to find out as they had already reached the house. Getting out of the car Yuffie grabbed her bag out of the back seat and they followed Aito into the house.

Inside Aina stood at the stove working on dinner, the older girl Umeko was busy setting the dinning room table, at the table sat the younger girl Sayuri sat hugging a stuffed bear. Reeve sat down at the table, and noticed that Sayuri's bear was wearing a vary familiar crown.

'_I guess I know what happened to Cait's crown now_.' he thought to himself smiling.

"Aina is it okay if I borrow your shower real quick?" Yuffie asked the older women.

"Of course go ahead, dinner should be along in a few minutes." She replied, waving a hand over her shoulder. Aito and Yuffie both disappeared into the back of the house leaving Reeve in the little kitchen slash dinning room with the older women and two children.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" Reeve offered, not wanting to seem rude.

"Oh no I am fine dear, besides I am sure my grandchildren have a hundred and one questions to ask you." Aina chuckled, Reeve looked up and realized that in fact both children where now sitting at the table looking at him in interest.

"Is that true?" He asked the older girl smiling at her, she grinned back at him shaking her head vigorously.

* * *

Yuffie sighed heavily as she stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a hundred percent better now that she had washed all the grime off and changed into some clean clothes. Walking back into the dinning room she paused in the doorway and watched the scene before her. Reeve and the girls where involved in a very animated conversation. Reeve was steadily explaining the basics of how Cait Sith worked, answering question after question not at all put out by the girls unending curiosity. Leaning against the doorway she watched as Reeve dove into a lengthy explanation about how artificial intelligence worked, trying to dumb it down as much as he could so the children could grasp it. The girls listened with great interest the occasional "cool" or "wow" escaping their lips.

Reeve smiled as the girls continued peppering him with questions, he was unsure what all Yuffie had told them, but he could not help but feel his ego swell a bit by the way the to children were acting. Hearing a noise like a throat being cleared he stopped talking and turned his head. Yuffie stood in the door way leaning against the wall an eyebrow arched at him. Her hair still wet she had changed back into her normal outfit consisting of a tank top and shorts. She had a vary amused look on her face, her eyes glittering in humor she mouthed one word to him vary slowly so he could read it. "DORK" her lips formed silently before she started giggling again. He just arched an eyebrow back at her challenging her, she rolled her eyes at him before walking into the kitchen.

"Did you need help Aina?" She asked setting her bag down in the chair next to Reeve.

"Yes can you grab these pots and put them on the table?" Yuffie nodded grabbing the dishes the women had gestured to, bringing them over to the table and setting them down. Aina was right behind her with more dishes of food setting them down they both took their seats, Aito came in from the other room and joined them at the table. Dinner went by quickly in a flurry of conversation. It turned out Reeve loved tempura as he had cospenmentled the older women several times on her cooking causing the older women to blush. The girls continued to ask Reeve question after question and had even gotten the man to promise to bring Cait with him the next time he came to visit. Yuffie and Aito talked about the festival going on in the main city, which was apparently where the girls parents currently were. The dinner had long been finished by the time the conversations had wound down. Both of the girls began yawning ever couple of minutes which was Aina cue that it was time to put them to bed. Oddly enough they both refused to go until they had gotten hugs from both Yuffie AND Reeve, Yuffie had a hard time stifling her laughter as she spotted what looked like a blush on Reeve's cheeks as the girls told their grandma what they wanted. After the girls had been sent to bed Yuffie and Reeve stood thanking their hosts for dinner, before leaving Aina and Aito both made it a point to wish Yuffie luck in her test tomorrow and reminded her to take care of herself. Once outside Yuffie took a deep breath and sighed walking back to the jeep.

"They are vary nice." Reeve said as he climbed into the jeep next to Yuffie.

"Yep... you blushed." Yuffie burst out laughing as she started up the jeep unable to contain her amusement a moment longer.

"I did not." He shot back faking shock.

"You so did, what the matter Reevie-poo not used to young girls giving you attention?" She laughed teasing him, Reeve just shrugged placing an arm behind her headrest.

"Whats the matter princess? You jealous?" Yuffie rolled her eyes, as she shifted the jeep into the next gear.

"Oh I am soooo jealous." Yuffie replied sarcastically, Reeve just grinned at her. The sun had set before they had left the house, the country side was now dark, the moonlight reflecting of the water resting in the rice fields. Over the soft hum of the jeep engine and the crunch of gravel you could hear the crickets chirping in the distance. Reeve felt vary relaxed as he watched the country side moving past him, Yuffie's hair occasionally whipping gently into his fingers as it flew in the breeze.

"So tomorrow..." He asked gently turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" she replied glancing at him quickly.

"Do you know who you are going to fight?" She shook her head.

"No, they don't tell you until right before." Reeve arched an eyebrow.

"Are you worried?" Yuffie sighed shaking her head.

"There is little point is there?" She shrugged, sending him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He knew she was worried, and he knew she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.

'_She really is strong isn't she?_' he thought to himself, the trip continued in silence for quite awhile. The two just sat there enjoying one another presence as Yuffie drove across the countryside.

"So what did you tell those girls if I may ask, they had some really strange questions..." Reeve asked breaking the silence, Yuffie starting giggling.

"You will have to ask Shake about that, he and I came up here a few weeks ago to deliver supplies. I left to talk to Aito and when I came back he had told them some twisted bed time story about a wizard he helped me battle and his army or possessed toys. I tried to set them straight but I think Shake had already tainted their little minds beyond repair. He thought it was hilarious..." Yuffie explained.

"That would explain why the older girl asked if Cait Sith could really read minds..." Reeve replied laughing.

"Shake is good for things like that the little turd." Yuffie shook her head.

"Must run in the family." Reeve laughed poking her in the back of her head.

"Ha ha ha." Yuffie replied sticking her tongue out at him. Reeve looked down at his watch taking note of the time.

"It's getting pretty late..." He whispered.

"Yeah we should be back in the main city in about ten minutes..." Reeve nodded, and arched an eyebrow as the girl next to him yawned.

"Maybe we should take a rain check on the ice cream, you have a big day tomorrow, you need your sleep." He offered, Yuffie just shrugged.

"As much as I loath saying this... you might be right." Reeve could not help but laugh at her comment.

"Saying that must have hurt huh?" He replied as he began playing with her hair absentmindedly as it flew around his fingers. Yuffie just rolled her eyes not responding.

The rest of the trip was silent both of their minds elsewhere. Yuffie kept playing out scenarios in her head about of how tomorrow would go. Reeve watched the scenery fly by as he thought about things going on with the WRO, his fingers still playing with her hair from where he rested his arm behind her head rest. The main city gates came into sight and soon Yuffie pulled up to her house. Sighing Yuffie parked the jeep and shut it down, climbing out she grabbed the two bags in the back seat. Reeve followed her as she walked up the brick sidewalk leading to the front door. Her home looked much different in person, it stood all by itself a great distance away from any of the other buildings in the village. There were several large trees in the yard, and what appeared to be a patio with a garden off the one side of the house. Unlocking the door Yuffie walked inside dropping her bags at the side of the door.

"Okay so I will take you on a quick tour since this is your first time here... in person anyways, I know Cait knows the layout well enough." Yuffie shot him a grin, and he began following her.

"This is the living room." She gestured to the room they currently stood in, he noted the sofa resting against the wall and the laptop sitting on a worn looking coffee table in front of it. He smiled also noting the kunai imbedded in the wood of said coffee table. There were several books scattered around and as well as large bookshelf in the corner overflowing with books.

'_A closet bookworm, who would have thought..._' Reeve pondered as he noticed a old tv resting against the opposite wall stacked on the floor next to it was a pile of dvds. Following Yuffie she lead him into a small kitchen that was surprisingly modern and clean.

"The kitchen..." following her she lead him down a hall.

"That is my bedroom." she said pointing to the first door that was closed, leaving it closed she continued to the second door and opened it leading him into a bedroom.

"This is the guest room, there is a complete bath other there, and a closet there, and the patio doors over there lead out to the patio... go figure right." She said pointing to each door, opening the bathroom door so he could see inside. The room sported a queen-sized bed, the floors like the rest of the house were hardwood. The guest room was done in earthy tones, greens and browns.

"I can show you the garden tomorrow when its light outside, come on I will show you the gem of the house." She laughed motioning to follow her as she left the room. Leading him further down the hallway she opened a door at the end revealing a stairwell. Following her down into the basement his eyes went wide. The basement was one large room, over in the corner sat a little desk with a desktop computer resting on it. The other side of the room held an assortment of training equipment, a huge body sized punching bag hung from the ceiling and a speed bag was hung on the wall a few feet away. One large section of the room was covered in a blue matt, and over in the far right corner stood a large metal cage.

"I will show you inside if you promise to not touch anything..." Yuffie whispered over his shoulder.

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself." he replied grinning, Yuffie pulled a set of keys from her pocket and proceeded to unlock the several locks keeping the cage door shut.

"This is your fancy security system?" he asked as he watched her unlock the cage. Yuffie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hardly I disabled it while we were upstairs, you were to busy eyeballing the living room. By the way I don't know if you noticed or not but Checkov dropped your stuff off while we were in Tochigi it's all in your room." She replied as she undid the last lock the cage door swinging open. She stood aside allowing Reeve to walk in she followed behind him and just watched as he looked around. Reeve was amazed by the shear amount of materia and weapons she had collected. No wonder she kept it under such tight security some of this materia was extremely rare, he continued to look at some of the more bizarre weapons.

'_What the hell... is that a harpoon gun?_' he wondered, leaning closer to look at it but still respecting her no touching rule. After a few minutes of looking around he left allowing Yuffie to re-lock the door.

"You have quite the collection." he commented, she girl turned and grinned at him.

"Thank you, so what did you think of the "grand tour"?" He shrugged.

"Not bad I especially like this training room. I wish I had something like this at my disposal."

"You have not built a gym at the WRO headquarters? The Shinra building had one didn't it?" Reeve nodded.

"Yes it did, but as I am sure you remember we haven't completely finished moving into the Junon building yet. Once we are done I fulling plan on building a state of the art gym, especially when we begin recruiting people for peace keeping operations." he explained as he followed Yuffie back up the stairs.

Stopping as they reached the guest room Yuffie turned to Reeve and looked up at him suddenly noticed just how close he was standing to her.

"Was there anything I could get you before we go to bed?" She asked , Reeve looked down at her his dark brown eyes gazing into her bluish gray.

"There is one thing..." He whispered leaning closer to her, Yuffie's heart speed up as she began to feel apprehensive for some reason.

"And what would that be?" She asked the man who was smiling down at her, his eyes glinting in amusement as he toyed with her.

"This..." He whispered reaching out and grabbing her by the waist he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. The young girls body tensed briefly before she relaxed wrapping her arms around his neck returning the hug.

"Goodnight Yuffie..." He whispered into her hair before letting her go.

"Night Reeve" She whispered back before disappearing into her room, leaving Reeve standing in the hallway.

He stood there a few seconds looking at her closed door trying to asses the feelings he was having. Shaking his head he opened his door and retreated inside his room. He was unsure just when it had happened, maybe it was right after the meteor fell, maybe it was during the time they kept in contact via e-mail and text, maybe it was some point in the last 24 hours. But it was becoming vary obvious to him that at some point the young women had wormed her way under his skin and become a vary dear friend. He quickly changed into a pair of sleeping pants and took off his shirt before climbing into bed.

'_Tomorrow is a big day for her, I hope she gets enough sleep._' he thought briefly before falling asleep.

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this. I began working on this story many years ago and due to the craziness of life lost touch with it. I have recently found my muse again and thus this story is now under heavy revision hopefully for the better. You will notice some of the chapters have been deleted, replaced, or rearranged. I hope this doesn't take away from your enjoyment. So here we go kiddies, lets hope my muse doesn't escape it's cage this time.

* * *

She ran a fast as her feet could carry her, the gravel cutting into her bare feet. Dad had told her to stay in the crawl space under the kitchen floor but she had to help. The night air around her was hot and sticky. She stopped and turned looking down at the end of the village her eyes growing wide, the Pagoda was burning they had set it ablaze.

'_I have got to find mom...the temple._' she stopped hearing a noise she jumped behind a row of pottery the was on display in front of a shop. Holding her breath she waiting as a line of SOLDIERs marched by. She was itching to jump out and attack them but she held fast, she had to find her mother. Quiet not making a single noise she waited until they all had passed before she silently slipped away and began running again. The temple doors came into sight bursting threw them she skidded to a stop gasping. Her feet slipped out from under her the floors slick with blood, she landed on her backside.

"U...Un...Uncle...Hashirama?" The young girl whispered as she identified one of the many bodies as her beloved uncle. She looked around her stomach twisting hoping she wasn't here...

"MOTHER!" The girl cried jumping to her feet and running to the corner of the room having spotted the body of her mother. Crouching down the young girl took the woman by her shoulder turning her over.

"Mommy...MOMMY!" she yelled shaking the women's shoulders, the women's face, hair and clothing was soaked in blood. Breathing weakly the women managed to crack open her eyes.

"Yuffie...sweetie...what...are you doing here...go child...you must leave..." the smaller girl began sobbing shaking her head.

"No Mommy I am not leaving, hold on I am gonna fix you mommy..." Reaching over her mother she grabbed the women's katana that had been abandoned on the floor.

'_Mommy always keeps a mastered cure and heal equipped on the scabbard...no...No!'_ the slots in the scabbard were empty.

"Yuffie..." The women whispered, causing the young girl to stop searching her pouch for the materia that was no longer there.

"Yuffie... you are going to be... a great ninja...one day...make Wutai proud...strong...promise me..." she began coughing, blood spilling from her lips. She reached up weakly trying to push the hair out of her daughter's eyes leaving a streak of blood on the child's tear stained cheek.

"I promise, mommy I promise, but please, please don't go please..." The child begged sobbing hard.

"I love you, sweetie..." The women whispered horsely before the life left her eyes.

"No mommy no..." The girl continued chanting as she sobbed into the dead women's neck. The girl lay there curled against her mother crying for a long while until she noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Well isn't this sweet..." A tall man in a SOLDIER's uniform cooed sarcastically to the two others behind him. The young girl's head shot up her teary eyes burning in rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" She cried shrilly as she grabbed her mother's forgotten sword and lunged at the man.

* * *

Reeve woke up rubbing his eyes, looking around he noticed it was still night. Moonlight streamed in through his window casting an eerie glow throughout his room. He heard a strange noise all of a sudden, he sat up and looked around before he heard the noise again.

'_Is that crying?_' He thought as he pulled himself out of bed and pulled his dress shirt back on leaving it undone. He left his room and followed the soft sobbing sound to Yuffie's bedroom door.

'_Why is she crying?_' He wondered, apprehensive about going into her room.

"Please...please...no" her soft cries were desperate, terrified. Reeve gently pushed the door open and slipped inside her room. With the aid of moonlight he looked down at Yuffie. The poor girl was tossing and turning in her sleep.

'_She must be having a terrible nightmare..._' he reached down to shake her shoulder.

Yuffie's eyes snapped open, feeling a hand on her shoulder she acted without sparing a thought. Grabbing the attacker by the wrist she pulled him unto the bed flipping them over while she grabbed the kunai from under her pillow and pressed it firmly to the intruder's neck.

"Yuffie!" the intruder hissed, Yuffie's eyes widened as her sleep addled brain caught up assessing the situation. Reeve looked up at the girl straddling him shocked his hands held up in the air. He had just tried to wake her up next thing he knew she was attacking him, pinning him to the bed with a blade at his throat.

"Shit Reeve..." She cried, tossing the kunai on the nightstand. She was breathing hard her adrenaline still pumping.

"Oh god I didn't cut you did I?" She asked pushing his head to the side leaning forward to inspect his neck. Reeve's breath caught in his chest as he realized two things vary quickly. The first being that when she leaned over like that he could see right down the front of her nightgown. The second being she was in no way flat chested like everyone had thought.

"Thank god I didn't nick you." She whispered running her fingers across his jugular completely oblivious to what she was doing to the man below her. His hands had found themselves resting on her hips without him thinking. Sitting back up she slapped his chest earning a hiss from him.

"You jerk! don't sneak up on me! Fuck Reeve, I could have killed you!" She chastised him her hands still resting on his bare chest.

"I am sorry Yuffie, I heard you crying and was worried..." He replied desperately trying not to notice the way her white silk nightgown was bunched up around her hips, or the feel of her dainty hands on his chest.

'_Think about other things... don't embarrass yourself.._.' But try as he might he couldn't stop his traitorous eyes from noting her bed tousled hair or the way the white silk hugged the feminine curves she apparently hid from the world.

He wasn't the only one having sudden realizations, Yuffie's heart skipped as it dawned on her just what position they where in. Looking down at the bare chest beneath her hands Yuffie felt a blush warm her cheeks. She noticed the fine dusting of dark hair that covered his pecs, the definition of the mans abs, and the little trail of hair that traveled down from his navel before disappearing into his pants.

'_Oh god Yuffie quit perving...who knew Reeve was so cut...Bad Yuffie BAD!_' She scolded herself as she crawled off of him and sat down on the bed next to him pulling her legs under her.

"It was just an old nightmare..." Yuffie muttered, Reeve rolled over onto his side to look at her. He was thankful she had gotten off of him before he made an ass out of himself.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Yuffie shook her head sending him an unconvincing smile.

"No just nerves I guess..." She whispered, as she crawled back under the cover laying down next to him. Reeve reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes tucking it behind her ear.

"So your nervous about tomorrow?" He asked softly, running a finger down her cheek.

"Just a little I guess..." Yuffie nodded, Reeve watched as she yawned resting her head back down on the pillow.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Yuffie nodded again the adrenaline settling and fatigue creeping back up on her. She looked at the man laying next to her his concerned brown eyes watching her.

"I will be fine Reeve, thank you." She said through another yawn, Reeve smiled at her and climbed off the bed. Part of him wanted to stay and make sure she would be alright but she needed her sleep.

"Try and get some sleep okay. If you need anything just come get me alright?" Reeve offered. Yuffie nodded her head and closed her eyes falling back to sleep quickly. Reeve let himself out and returned to his room. As he laid back down his thoughts drifted to the girl lying in the next room. He thought about how there was so much more to her then he had ever imagined, about how strong she was, how beautiful she was.

_'Whoa Reeve get that out of your head right now, the girl is 16 for fuck sake. What are you a dirty old man?_' he thought to himself, trying in vain to push the offending thoughts from his head. Refusing to think of her soft skin, and the way it had glowed in the moonlight he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey buddy wakey wakey..." A voice interrupted his sleep, sitting up and rubbing his eyes Reeve looked around his room his eyes coming to a stop at the doorway.

"Hey." The young kid Reeve had learned was Yuffie's cousin Shake stood waving in the doorway.

"Um hi?" Reeve replied groggily. Shake rolled his eyes.

"Hurry and get cleaned up. Her "highness" as asked that I show you around and do "guy stuff" with you...whatever the hell THAT means." He explained before leaving the room.

Reeve pulled himself out of bed and began getting ready. After a quick shower and change of clothes he found the young man in the living room rummaging through Yuffie's dvd collection.

"Battlefield Gaia, Avatar, The Arrival, Battlefield: Junon... what the fuck is the obsession with aliens? Leviathan you have terrible taste Yuffie..." the boy muttered tossing each dvd aside after looking at them.

"Oh good your done." Shake noticed Reeve's presence and stood up leaving the mess on Yuffie's floor.

"What time is it?" Reeve asked running a hand through his hair.

"About ten-thirty, she said to let you sleep in a bit. But if we are going to get you some new duds and show you around before lunch we have to hurry..." Shake grabbed his bag and started heading for the door.

"New duds?" Reeve asked falling in step behind him, exiting Yuffie's house.

"Yeah man, you know clothes? You can't go to lunch with the elders or the arena for that matter looking like that..." Shake replied as he turned to lock the door.

"Looking like what?" Reeve asked a bit offended, the boy turned and gave him a once over looking at him from head to toe before laughing.

"Like an ignorant foreigner, no offense of course." The boy grinned creepily reminding Reeve of Yuffie. Reeve followed the boy as he lead him through the town. Reeve looked around the bustling village in awe, there where people everywhere. Decorations hung of the awnings of various stores. There were market stands everywhere selling everything from fresh fish to many types of hand made silks.

"So where is Yuffie?" He asked walking fast to keep up with his sarcastic little escort.

"She left early this morning to prepare for the fight..." Shake replied stopping to let several children run past him. They where yelling happily, one running with a new kite in his little hands the others chasing after him.

"Prepare how?...sorry" Reeve questioned, almost tripping over one of the children.

"She has gone down to the temple to pray and meditate before the fight, as tradition dictates." The boy answered briefly before grabbing on to Reeves arm pulling him out of the crowd and into a store.

"Ah Shake-Sama! There you are we have been expecting you." A old women cried as she came from around the counter to greet them.

"Nice to see you Hana-San." Shake replied flashing a coy smile to the old women causing her to blush. Reeve bit his lip to keep from laughing, Yuffie's little cousin was trying to be a little charmer.

"This is Reeve Tuesti he is a friend of Yuffie's and will be attending a few formal functions with us, we need to find him some suitable robes." He explained introducing Reeve. The old women's face grimaced as if she had caught a whim of something vary foul smelling when Shake mentioned Yuffie's name. After a second she regained her composure and bowed respectively towards Reeve.

"Nice to meet you Reeve-San it would be a pleasure to help you, if you gentlemen could please follow me." She replied leading them off to the back of the store.

The next hour was spent with Reeve being measured and dressed up in several different robes. Shake had decided to get some new robes as well, and had laughed at Reeve's face when seeing Shake being handed what looked like a skirt.

"Its called a hakama and no you won't have to wear one if you don't want to. We can give you pants." Shake laughed pulling on his new robes. Reeve had felt a bit overwhelmed being handed all sorts of new things with strange names to try on.

"If you think this is bad you should see what girls to go through." The young man shuddered handing Reeve a pair of geta and tabi socks. The older man chuckled remembering how Yuffie had written complaining about just that.

"Makes you glad we're men huh?" he laughed as he pulled the strange socks onto his feet.

"Yep, hurry up, I still have to show you around and then we have to meet the old farts at the retirement home, and we don't want to dishonor the salad by being late." The young boy replied his voice thick with sarcasm. Reeve nodded smiling at the boy obvious contempt for the council, one of many things he was noticing he had in common with his older cousin.

"Come on lets go." Shake had just returned from paying for their purchases.

The next hour and a half was spent following Shake as he lead him all around the village. The young boy showed Reeve the training compound and the academy. He pointed out the different temples, the Pagoda, and showed him the marketplace. He also pointed out what was called the Kisaragi district where he and Lord Godo lived. He also explained that Yuffie's house was originally owned by her mother's clan. However, since her mother had been the last of her clan the house was now hers. When Reeve asked why Yuffie didn't live with them Shake just shrugged. The sarcastic thirteen year old had made surprising good company the past few hours. He had explained a lot to Reeve about the culture and how the politics worked, and had helped Reeve through the confusing endeavor of Wutainese formal dress.

Reeve followed him as they made there way across the village to a large Wutainese style house in the Kisaragi district. Reeve looked up at the building before him and sighed he was a bit apprehensive about meeting with the elders. But he supposed it had to happen sooner or lately especially with the way the WRO had been growing lately. The sooner these diplomatic ties were made the better. Yuffie was doing him a huge favor by arranging this meeting for him, and introducing her to her culture. He could not help but wish he was back at her house though, he felt like he had barely gotten to spend anytime with her since he had arrived.

'_She has responsibilities just like I do._' Reeve reminded himself, running a hand through his hair. He would get to see her tonight, and they could finally have that ice cream maybe even watch a few of those alien movies in her living room.

* * *

Yuffie knelt at the foot of a large statue of Leviathan the candles around the shrine danced in the dimly lit temple. The monks had all retired to their rooms in the basement, leaving her to have the shrine in peace. Sighing she knelt her head and clasped her hands in front of her. Bowing she began to pray to Leviathan and her ancestors asking them for the strength to see this next step through, because it was just yet another step in reaching her goal of returning Wutai to greatness. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began speaking aloud in her native language.

"_I ask for the help and guidance of my ancestors, may I attain the blessings of Leviathan, The blessing of instant magical emanation..._" Because her eyes were closed she didn't notice as the candles begging to flicker wildly.

"_The blessing which is a vehicle with every door, The blessing of excellent activity, The blessing of all-pervading love, The blessing of constantly positive energy, The blessing of passionless wisdom..._" The wind began to blow in from open doors at the end of the temple.

"_The blessing of knowledge, method, and determination, And the Blessing of enlightenment itself, In order to match the ways of the sage ,Called Da Chao, the always-sublime one, Chief amongst the awakened ones' sons, I now dedicate all virtues that I possess..."_ The room around her began to grow vary warm but she didn't notice.

"_O Leviathan, Oneness of Life and Light, Entrusting in your Great Compassion, May you shed the foolishness in myself, Transforming me into a conduit of Love. May I be a medicine for the sick and weary, Nursing their afflictions until they are cured..."_ The wind began to pick up more, strong enough to begin blowing a few of the candles out, she ignored it continuing her prayer.

"_May I become food and drink, During time of famine, May I protect the helpless and the poor, May I be a lamp, For those who need your Light, May I be a bed for those who need rest, and guide all seekers to the Other Shore..._" If she had her eyes open at that moment she would have noticed that she had started to glow in a light blue light.

"_I dedicate myself to the service of all Wutai, Striving to help others realize, Their human potential and Enlightenment; May your Teachings guide me, Throughout the day...Please Leviathan... help me."_ The light shone brighter and a sharp pain cut into her side causing her to scream out in pain her eyes snapping open. Only seeing bright blue light she grabbed her side in pain. She panted gasping for air as the world around her fading as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The hours dragged as Reeve was introduced to one person after another. After he had been introduced to what seemed like a hundred new people he was ushered into a large dinning room. But instead of chairs he sat upon several large cushions at a vary low table where he and several other very old men where waited on by girls who dressed in fancy kimonos, and wore a great deal of makeup. He later learned these where "Geishas". He blushed as Shake explained just what that meant. When Reeve gave Shake a strange look the young boy laughed and assured him they were just going to serve the food.

Reeve also was a bit unnerved as most of the talking that was taking place was in Wutainese. To which Shake also explained while it hasn't been the national language for a many decades it was still spoken in more formal settings. Reeve planned on making it a point to learn the language, maybe Yuffie could help him. He felt vary thankful that he had been seated next to Shake. Without the young boy acting as an interpreter he surely would have been lost.

Many of the elders had engaged him in conversation at one point, eager to hear all about the WRO and how he was helping the other areas of the world rebuild. Godo watched the interaction with a satisfied smile on his face. Although some of the elders seemed to hold some distrust for the foreign man they appeared satisfied that their lord held some esteem for him.

The meal went by fast as did several rounds of sake, Reeve was distracted from a conversation he was having with Shake by a sudden flurry of talking down at the end of the table. Lord Godo seemed to have begun arguing with one of the elders. Reeve had no idea what the two men where saying to each other and looked to Shake for answers. Shake watched listening his face showing a look of disgust for a brief moment before he schooled his features.

"Whats happening..." Reeve asked quietly over the boys shoulder so only he could hear.

"Lord Daiki, he is arguing with my uncle about Yuffie..." Reeve arched an eyebrow waiting for a further explanation.

"My uncle wants to let Yuffie have the right to chose her own suitor... Lord Daiki is saying thats ridiculous... they can't force Godo to do anything until she is older anyways. Unless Godo excepts a suitor, the council can't actually force his hand until she is twenty...Just another reason I am thankful to be a guy..." Shake muttered, Reeve watched the men argue stroking his goatee.

"Yuffie mentioned it a few times..." Reeve mused.

"Yeah, Daiki just wants her to marry his grandson though.." Shake whispered.

"Why anyone would want to marry my psychotic cousin though is beyond me..." He shrugged, Reeve smiled trying not to laugh. The elders probably had no idea what they would be submitting their pampered spoiled grandsons to. He was well aware of the terror Yuffie could be, she needed someone who could take her wild nature in hand and not smother her fire.

"It's all politics..." he told Shake who just nodded. After a few more rounds, all the men began standing up.

"Whats going on now?" Reeve asked, as he and Shake stood as well.

"Now we go to the arena to watch Yuffie's battle." Shake answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Reeve and Shake followed the rest of the men as they exited the house.

* * *

Yuffie moaned pulling herself up off the temple floor.

"What was that..." she muttered to herself, running her fingers through her hair. Her side ached terribly, looking down she gingerly pulled shirt up to see why her side was hurting. She gasped her eyes growing vary wide as she looked down at the tattoo consisting of three kanji burned into her side, the black ink almost glowing against her pale skin.

"Leviathan..." she whispered in awe as she ran her fingers across the mark, looking around franticly for answers her eyes caught a glimpse of white. Pulling herself to her feet she took a few hesitant steps towards the alter where people would leave offerings to the gods. There amongst the candles lay a single white rose. Her heart began to race as she picked up the rose gingerly as if it were made of ash and would crumble at the slightest touch.

'_They heard me..._' Realization hit her fast like a smack in the face.

'_They heard me and they answered..._' Yuffie set the rose back down and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"My Lady... My Lady..." Yuffie was interrupted by a gentle voice behind her, turning she realized one of the temple monks stood behind her.

"My Lady its getting late... you must go and get ready for the final task..." Yuffie nodded wondering just how long she had been on the temple floor unconscious.

"Oh..ah..thank you, do you happen to know what time it is?" She asked hesitantly bowing to the monk. The little old bald man gave her a gummy smile returning her bow.

"It going on one o'clock my lady, you had better hurry..." Yuffie nodded heading towards the temple entrance.

"Thank you..." She called out waving goodbye as she disappeared, the old man smiled and waved back wishing her luck. Yuffie began running once outside if it was going on one that meant she had little over an hour to get to her house change and get to the arena. After she had seen that rose on the alter she understood what her ancestors where trying to tell her.

Running as fast as her feet would carry her she was able to reach her house in under ten minutes. Bursting in her front door she briefly noted the mess her cousin made but decided she would take care of it latter. Once down in the basement she quickly disarmed the security system and walked over to a large trunk that sat in the corner. Getting down on her knees she flipped the latches open and lifted the heavy lid up.

Inside rested several old but vary well taken care of weapons along with an pile of clothes. At the bottom of the trunk rested her mothers hiraikotsu a vary large boomerang carved out of bone. It was roughly as long as Yuffie was tall, fine ornamental roses were carved all along the ivory. Yuffie rang her fingers across the carvings tears welling in her eyes. She reached down and pulled out one of her mother's tunics her eyes running across it. There where white roses embroidered down the back starting at the left side of neck and wrapping down around the right hip.

"I am going to make you proud mom." She whispered, before she set about getting ready for the battle.

* * *

Reeve sat in the vary front row of the stands, the arena was built in a large oval. The stands wrapped around the oval. The first of three rows of seats stood about ten feet off the ground. Down below was large open field roughly the size of a football field. There was a tall concrete wall that separated the stands from the field. Reeve looked around there seemed to be a lot of people present.

"Normally, only the elders and other shinobi are allowed to attend, but this time they have decided to allow the academy students to attend as well. To show them what to expect I suppose." Shake explained from where he sat next to him. On his other side sat Lord Godo, behind him sat Chekhov and the other ninja's he had met the day before, that was all except one.

"Uncle... where is Atsushi-Sensi..." Shake asked having seemly read Reeve's mind. They both looked to Godo waiting for an answer, the mans brows furrowed as he remained silent.

"You don't mean...She is fighting Atsushi-Sensi!" Shake gasped.

"I just found out not ten minutes ago Shake-Chan." Godo said firmly, Reeve looked back and forth between the men.

"I don't understand Shake is that bad?" Reeve whispered to the young boy.

"I honestly don't no Reeve... Atsushi-Sensi is... well... vary strong...and fast...and smart..." Shake said quietly unable to look at the man next to him, all to aware of the seriousness of what he was saying.

"General Yamanka is on of the best in the village...you saw him fight yesterday...Atsushi-Sensi could easily wipe the floor with him... Atsushi-Sensi is simply THE best in the village..." Reeve's eyes went wide.

"Dose Yuffie even stand a chance?" He asked, Shake just shook his head.

"I don't know... he is not going to hold back... it would dishonor the village if he went easy on her... " Just then drums started beating below as two figures walked out onto the field.

One of them was Atsushi-Sensi dressed the same as he was the day before only this time he had his masked pulled up covering his mouth and nose. Upon his back rested a giant broadsword not unlike the one Cloud carried, and tucked underneath that sat a conformer.

"Am I seeing a ghost..." Lord Godo whispered in shock, Reeve looked over confused.

"She does look just like her doesn't she..." Chekhov whispered behind them.

Reeve looked down watching as Yuffie calmly walked towards the center of the arena, her gray blue eyes cold and determined.

She she wore a black catsuit underneath a short gray tunic, which ended in a short skirt with slits going up both sides. Both the tunic and catsuit where sleeveless. Her arms were covered in fishnets that descended down her arms into fingerless leather gloves. She had metal guards on the backs of her gloved hands as well as tied to her forearms, shoulders, shins and knees all of which had rose patterns etched into the metal. The catsuit was tucked into a pair of the ninja boots each of which had ashiko fashioned to the bottom.

Fastened around her thighs she had two small pouches containing kunai and shuriken. Around her waist a black sash was tied, tucked underneath it rested a kusari-gama the chain wrapped up neatly and tied in place. On her back rested a single katana, and a massive boomerang made out of bone, each end of the boomerang was wrapped with a leather straps. Her hair was tied back by a head band and around her face she wore a small metal mask covering her mouth and nose, the mask had etchings upon it like the rest of her armor.

"The white rose of Wutai." Godo spoke his expression filled with awe, the normally serious man's voice cracking a fatherly smile gracing his lips.

"Who?" Reeve whispered to Shake.

"Thats what they used to call my aunt Michi, Yuffie has brought her old battle gear out of retirement it seems." Shake looked up and Reeve and grinned.

"Aunt Michi's hair was much much longer though, other then that, yeah I do see a resemblance." Reeve looked back at Yuffie. She and Atsushi bowed to one another before turning and walking to opposite ends of the field. The drumming stopped as they each reached their end of the field. One of the elders stood up and began talking into a megaphone, once again Reeve had to rely on Shake for an interpretation of the Wutainese being spoken.

"He is basically going on about the rules, the fight doesn't stop until there is a knock out, neither is allowed to hold back or they dishonor not only themselves, but their clan and village. The right to fight to be a jounin is a sacred honor not to be taken lightly, only the strongest will prevail...do you accept this the task that has been asked of you, honor, duty blah blah blah, the fight will begin at the sound of this fire work." Shake interpreted waving his hand and rolling his eyes. If it weren't for the seriousness of what was about to happen Reeve might have laughed at the kid, but as it was his guts twisted with nerves.

Reeve turned to watch as the two figures stood in a fighting stance ready for the bang of the firecracker. There was a whoosh as it was lit and sent into the air, and then a bang.

* * *

The two fighters took off towards each other. Atsushi ran at Yuffie, grabbing some kunai from his pockets he spun them in his fingers and flung them at her. Yuffie dodged to the side as they flew past her, she reached behind her grabbing the hiraikotsu off her back. She spun and flung it at the man, he leapt in the air as if flew beneath his feet. The large boomerang banked turning around leaving a large gash in the ground as it began its return run. Atsushi landed gracefully on his feet and bent in a low crouch dodging the hiraikotsu as if flew overtop his back.

Yuffie reached into the air catching the large boomerang the sheer weight of it dragging her backwards as she dug her feet into the soil. Running to the side she dodged the next wave of kunai Atsushi sent towards her, leaping into the air she spoon and hurled the hiraikotsu once again. This time however instead of dodging Atsushi unsheathed his broad sword and brought it up in front of him placing one hand against the flat side of the blade as his braced for impact. The hiraikotsu slammed into his blade. In a shower of sparks it pushed him backwards a good five feet as the one end dug into the ground leaving another large gouge before becoming stuck in the soil.

Dashing out from behind her boomerang Atsushi ran at her his broadsword raised ready to strike. Yuffie drew her katana and prepared for his attack, a great clang rang through the air followed by several more as the two of them met. Showers of sparks flying into the air as they countered, parried and dodged each other. Their fight slowly making its way closer to the vary wall Reeve sat above. Yuffie ducked low as Atsushi's blade whirled over top of her so close it actually cut a bit of her hair. Yuffie bolted running toward the wall Atsushi hot on her heels, sheathing her katana she pulled out her kusari-gama.

Running up the wall she began swinging the chain in her hand, leaping she flipped backwards. Landing gracefully behind Atsushi she flung the spinning chain, it wrapped around the blade of the broadsword several times. Yuffie yanked the broadsword out of his hands sending it slamming into the concert wall. The blade imbedded into the concert a good seven feet up the wall. Bringing the chain back to her she barely had time to shove the weapon back on her hip as Atsushi barred down on her aiming a kick at her midsection. Yuffie blocked it with her arm guard and aimed a punch at his head which he dodged.

They continued trading punches and kicks, both repeatedly dodging and blocking. Their hand to hand fighting went on for almost ten minutes as they slowly progressed back towards the center of the field. Atsushi landed a kick his ashiko digging into the back of Yuffie's calf bringing her down on one knee. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a kunai and swung it down at her shoulder, snapping her arm up she blocked it with the metal guard on the back of her hand. Channeling her chakra and summoning the magic from on of her materia she swung with her other had slammed an ice spell into his chest with her fist. Atsushi flew backwards ten feet but caught himself as he landed to the ground digging his hands and feet into the soil.

Atsushi brought himself back to a stand and began channeling his own chakra, his hands began to glow a bright blue. Waving his arm his sent a bolt of lightning at Yuffie. Yuffie dashed across the field dodging bolt after bolt. Leaping into the concert wall she used her legs to bounce off the wall narrowly dodging another bolt. Lightning struck the wall sending chunks of rock spraying everywhere. A few of the rocks hit Yuffie, she winced as one caught her in the side of the face cutting her. Twisting in the air, Yuffie reached into her pouch pulling out a handful of kunai that had exploding tags tied to the ends. She sent them flying at Atsushi just before she landed, her mask torn in the lightning blast slipped of her face. The kunai dug into the ground at Atsushi's feet exploding, sending chunks of earth flying into the air. It was his turn to bleed as debris flew at him. Atsushi had made it away just in time to avoid being taken in the blast.

Atsushi ran and leapt into the air landing gracefully atop his blade that was still imbedded in the concert. Yuffie spun around pulling her kusari-gama out she began swinging it as Atsushi started preparing another spell. His one hand beginning to glow an ominous red. Yuffie hurled the sickle at him, he dodged leaping out at her just before it hit the wall sending sparks flying. Yuffie yanked it back to her catching it as she did several backflips to avoid Atsushi's chakra charged fist as it slammed into the ground sending large cracks spiderwebbing into the ground.

Swinging the kusari-gama in slow circles at her side Yuffie closed her eyes and began channeling her energy into several different materia. Opening her eyes she began running in a circle around Atsushi, concentrating on the materia charged chakra she ran faster and faster until she became a blur circling around Atsushi. He stood there crouched waiting for her attack, suddenly Yuffie stopped. Where there was once one of her there were now five.

Atsushi pulled out the conformer that was strapped to his back and began spinning it in his hands as he waited for one of the Yuffie's to move. There was a vary tense moment where neither of them made a move. Suddenly all five Yuffie's descended at once, there was a flurry of movement as Atsushi countered and dodged each blow that was sent his way. He swung his conformer slashing through the abdomen of one of the girls causing them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Another well aimed kick to the back of the spine sent one of the girls flying several feet landing on her stomach, she to turned to smoke.

This continued for several long minutes the girls a flurry of movement occasionally landing a hit on Atsushi. An uppercut set him staggering backwards, but he recovered swing his conformer in a high arch he caught the offending ninja, cutting her from thigh to shoulder. She turned to smoke, leaving only two behind. A leg swung out taking Atsushi's legs from under him, he landed on his back hard. He rolled quickly getting back to his feet in time to grab a fist aimed at his face. Twisting he hurled the girl across the field. Turning to the other he hurled the conformer catching her in the side leaving behind another cloud.

Reaching into his pouch he pivoted hurling a large amount of shuriken at the remaining girl whom he had thrown. Yuffie having landed crouched on hands and feet leapt out of the way dashing behind her hiraikotsu, the shuriken hitting the bone boomerang and bouncing off.

Atsushi quickly began forming hand signs activating one of the materia in his pouch he summoned a large serpent made of water. Yuffie grabbed her hiraikotsu yanking it free of the ground activating her earth materia she channeled her chakra into the bone causing it to glow green. Swinging she slammed the boomerang into the ground causing the earth to jut up in front of her forming a tall ramp, as the serpent continued to materialize rearing up at her.

Taking the hiraikotsu with her she took off running up the incline she created using it to leap into the air high above the water serpent. Hiraikotsu in one hand she used the other to summon the magic in the ice materia. Aiming it at the water below her she turned the serpent's back into ice. Keeping the magic flowing she landed and continued to run down the serpent's back as the water turned to ice at her feet.

Reaching the ground she pushed on closing in on Atsushi the serpent disappeared behind them as Yuffie swung the hiraikotsu at him. He nimbly bent backwards the hiraikotsu whooshing over him. Springing back up he slammed two chakra charged fists into Yuffie's side sending her flying into the air. The hiraikotsu went one way and her the other. Righting her self in the air Yuffie landed rather ungracefully in a crouch, she pulled herself to her feet her shoulders heaving with her panting breath. Atsushi standing on the other side of the field was in an equal state of exhaustion his shoulder sagging with every breath.

They stared each other down for a few seconds before the started running at each other, both of them channeling all their chakra, all their power into a fist. Yuffie's fist began glowing a bright blue and Atsushi's a vibrant red. Closing in on one another they both hurled a spell. They each brought up a hand to brace the casting arms as the spells smashed together in the center of the field. Every person in the stands stood up and watched as the spells each grew in size. Each spell turned into a giant glow that encased their caster.

Yuffie incased in a blue light, her hand holding tight to the bright white power in her palm the shear raw force of it burning the flesh on her hand. Atsushi stood in front of her his magic doing the same thing, only his shone red. In the center the magic clashed against each other bright white plasma sparking and coiling where the spells meet.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light blinding the spectators causing them to shield their eyes. Yuffie and Atsushi were sent flying in opposite directions each landing in the dirt hard enough to send up clouds of dust. The audience held their breath, for a tense moment neither moved, until Yuffie began to stir. Using all of her strength she pulled herself to her feet, unsheathing her katana she began staggering over to where Atsushi lay.

Once there she placed the edge off her blade against the man's neck, the weary man breathing heavily opened his eyes, hazel meeting gray.

"You did... vary well...Yuffie-Chan..." He rasped his eyes crinkling in a weak smile before his slipped into unconsciousness. Yuffie dropped her sword as the crowd around her irrupted in applause.

* * *

Shake quickly grabbed Reeve's hand yanking him from where he stood dumbfounded in the stands.

"Come on lets go congratulate her!" He cried pulling the man towards the stairs. Reeve followed the young boy down into a room at the bottom of the arena. Reeve stood and watched as Atsushi was brought in on a stretcher and placed in a bed. Healers whom were standing by waiting quickly got to work.

"Is he going to be okay." Shake asked one of them, the healer turned shooting the boy an irritated look.

"He is gonna be fine, he has already started to come around, now let us work!." Shake waved his hands and backed off.

They both turned to watch as Yuffie came in her arm slung around the shoulders of another healer. She was limping badly and had blood running down the side of her face, but she was smiling, boy was she smiling.

"Oh my god cous that was awesome, like EPIC!" Shake exclaimed running up to her bedside and grinning at Yuffie as the healer helped her sit down on the bed.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" She laughed reaching up to ruffle his hair with her uninjured hand. She hissed as the healer pulled off her boot and rolled up her pant leg to examine her calf.

Godo and the rest of the elders came in and there was a flurry of congratulations and pats on the back. Yuffie looked around trying to find Reeve in the crowd. Finding him she noticed his formal black and blue robes and smiled thinking about how he looked almost at home in them. Catching the mans brown eyed gaze she sent him a smile pearly white teeth showing.

"Hows Atsushi-Sensi?" she turned asking one of the healers behind her.

"He has a nice second degree burn on his palm, a few cracked ribs, and a mild concussion. He is going to be fine though, aren't you Atsushi-Sama?" She asked the man lying in the bed in front of her.

"I am fine Yuffie-Chan...are you okay?" The man asked softly sounding bone tired.

"She is gonna be fine just a few cuts and a burnt hand." The healer working on her answered for her. Yuffie looked over at Reeve who was watching everything looking vary unsure of what to do.

"So Reeve... did you enjoy the show?" She laughed dryly, Reeve smiled back at her.

"You fought spectacularly, but more then anything I am just glad you're alright Yuffie." He answered walking up to her, he leaned in closer.

"I bet you really want that ice cream now don't you?" He whispered into her ear, Yuffie started laughing her shoulders shaking.

"Yes Reeve, I do." She replied smiling up at him. Reeve had lost count of how many times his heart had stopped during her fight. He honestly could not ever remember being so afraid for someone as he was watching her on that field. And now she was here being bandaged up healed, still smiling, still laughing for him. He truly was awed by this young women's strength and beauty.

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha, or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter. More so I don't own the speeches done by Lyndon B Johnson, Winston Churchill, or Patrick Henry that I tweaked for this chapter. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. I own none of this.

* * *

After much fuss the two of them had finally been able to escape back to Yuffie's house. Reeve sat relaxing on the couch in her living room having changed back into his normal clothing. Yuffie was currently in the bathroom taking a long well deserved shower. Reeve had already gone through her dvd collection picking out a few titles. He and neatly stacked the rest next to the tv fixing the mess Shake had made earlier. He sat there his legs stretched out and resting on the coffee table in front of him. Running a hand through his hair is thoughts drifted back to everything that had happened so far that day.

'_I still can't believe how well she fought today, I never would have guessed under that spunky little shell of her was such a ferocious fighter.'_ Reeve made a mental note never to get on the her bad side.

Joking around and messing with her was one thing, but if someone every truly pissed her off he could vary easily see them dyeing a slow horrible death at the ninja's deadly little hands. Hearing vary soft footsteps he turned his head to see Yuffie come out of her bedroom. She had changed into a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She walked over to him running a brush through her wet hair, her bare feet hardly making even a whisper on the wood floor.

"You looked through the movies?" She asked looking down at the three dvds sitting on the coffee table next to Reeve's feet.

"Yeah, got a thing for aliens huh?" He replied arching a brow at her.

"Research..." Reeve tilted his head.

"Research?" He repeated confused.

"Yeah, I am trying to figure out just what planet you came from." She replied setting her hairbrush down.

"Oh really?" He asked laughing.

"Yep, which did you want to watch first?" She asked pointing at the dvds.

"Avatar sounds interesting, lets start there." Yuffie nodded pointing to the tv.

"You want to go get it setup while I go and get the ice cream? I know you get all hot and bothered looking at electronics. I bet you're dying to touch it aren't you?" She asked giggling madly.

"Oh you know me so well." He rolled his eyes.

"What flavor did you want, I have very berry strawberry, jamoca, rainbow, cherry Garcia, chunky monkey, chubby hubby, cake batter...oh and chocolate." Reeve's eyebrows raised up into his hair as he watched her count the different flavors on her fingers.

"Have a thing for ice cream huh? Does it get you all hot and bothered?" He asked sporting a big grin. Yuffie glared at him sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up and tell me what flavor you want." Yuffie snapped trying not to smile.

"Chocolate will be fine." He answered smiling.

"Okay I will be right back, please don't rape my tv while I am gone." She quipped disappearing into the kitchen. Reeve could not help but start laughing at her insult.

Yuffie trotted into the kitchen an opening one of the cabinets pulled down two bowls. Grabbing spoons out of the drawer she walked over to refrigerator. Opening it she pulled out a container of chocolate and chunky monkey. After she finished scooping Reeve's she filled her bowl, pausing she looked back at Reeve's bowl. Grinning she dug another scoop out of the chunky monkey and plopped it into his bowl. She quickly cleaned up the mess and went back into the living room.

Reeve sat on the couch waiting for her, he arched an eyebrow at his dish. Yuffie set her bowl on the table and walked over to the corner grabbing the bag Aito had giving her. She had completely forgotten about it when they got home yesterday her mind fixated on the final test.

"Yuffie what did you put in my bowl?" Reeve asked as she returned to the couch and sat down placing the bag in her lap.

"Chunky Monkey, it's banana ice cream with fudge and walnuts. Try it you'll like it." She replied opening the duffle bag. Reeve watched as she pulled a wad of emerald green silk out of the bag and gasped.

"Whats that?" Yuffie stood unfolding the silk draping it over the front of her. The silk was a deep emerald green and had a many colorful floral designs sewn into it.

"It's what was in the bag Aito gave me, I completely forgot about it. It's a furisode kimono..." Yuffie became very quit as she ran her fingers across the silk. Reeve was a bit taken aback by the uncharacteristic girly gesture.

"This must have cost a fortune." She whispered.

"You should wear it tomorrow at the festival." Reeve stated taking a bite of his ice cream. His eyebrows raising he looked down at his dish.

'_She was right this is good.'_ Yuffie didn't notice his action her attention still on the fabric in her hands.

"You think so? I would have to go to the dresser early to make sure it's fitted properly..." She murmured.

"Dresser?" Yuffie looked up at his confused face and smiled.

"A formal kimono is made up of twelve different pieces, you need to have help getting dressed in one..." She explained before vary carefully folding the garment placing it back in the bag.

"I am gonna go set this in my room." Reeve nodded still eating his ice cream.

"Hurry up before you're ice cream melts." He replied pointing his spoon at her bowl.

Yuffie went to her room and set the bag next to her bed. She quickly changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and rejoined Reeve in the living room once again.

"You don't mind me slipping off to the fitter's tomorrow do you?" She asked flopping onto the couch next to him, grabbing her ice cream. She looked down at her bowl confused.

'_I could have sworn I put more in there.'_ she thought to herself.

Reeve grinned to himself as she eyed her dish, she had no idea he had swiped some of her ice cream while she was in her room.

"No, of course not, Godo is taking me to go to the hospital and talk with the healers about the Mideel water tomorrow anyways." He answered as he grabbed the tv controller starting the movie.

"Okay Reeve..." She replied, still staring at her bowl. Her eyes popped up from the dish realization hitting her.

"Did you steal my ice cream?" She snapped turning to glare at him.

"No, why would I do that." He took a bite of his trying to keep his face under control.

"You are a crappy liar." She accused taking a bite of her own as the movie previews started rolling across the screen.

"You were in your room for awhile...maybe it melted." He shrugged making it a point to not look at her. As long as he didn't look at her he felt like he would be able to keep his face calm and nonchalant.

"Reeve, ice cream melts, it doesn't fucking evaporate." Yuffie arched an eyebrow. Reeve could not control it any longer he cracked and started laughing heartily.

"Alright, you caught me." He looked over at her grinning like the cheshire cat.

"A crappy liar and an even crappier thief. Rule numero uno never ever admit guilt...ever." Yuffie said rolling her eyes.

They each relaxed into the couch and proceeded to watch the movie. Other then the occasional hushed comment they sat in relative silence watching the tv. As soon as the credits rolled Yuffie stood up and stretched before grabbing the empty dishes.

Yuffie went into the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink leaving Reeve to put in the new movie.

"That movie was strange..." Yuffie called out from the kitchen Reeve shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought the ending was kinda good." He replied placing the old movie back in the case. Yuffie leaned against the doorway of the living room watching him.

"It's weird, the dude like fell for an alien, he like did "it" with her." Reeve looked over his shoulder and smirked at her.

She watched as he crouched down and began fiddling with the dvd player. She smiled at his normal wrinkled button down dress shirt and slacks he just looked totally Reeve. Finished playing with the electronics he stood turning to her. He brought a hand to his chin stroking the neatly trimmed goatee as he began grinning at her.

"It was sweet." he answered causing her to arch an eyebrow.

She cocked her head really looking at him for a moment, he was nothing like any of the men she knew. Sure he was able to be serious and business like when the situation called for it, but he wasn't moody and brooding like Cloud or Vincent. He didn't treat her like a child the way Barret and Cid did, constantly trying to shield her and keep an eye on her. He treated he like his equal, making her feel like she could open up around him without the fear of being judged.

'_I am really lucky to have made a friend like him...I am never ever telling him that though. He'd never let me live it down...'_ She thought.

"Right a girl being able to fit your whole head in her palm...sexy. You're into that kinda thing Reeve? Nine foot tall blue chicks?" She shoot back at him, Reeve just shrugged retreating to the couch and sitting down.

He sat there watching her with amusement in those dark brown eyes. She continued her examination for a moment, she liked his sense of humor. She tried to remember the last time someone had been able to bicker with her and not get mad, let alone dish it right back at her. Though try as she might besides her cousin and father she couldn't think of anyone else.

"You know thats not what I meant." he replied grinning cockily, as he brushed a russet lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah... it means you like chick flicks like Steel Magnolias and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants...eww" She shuddered as she mentioned the last title in obvious distaste.

"I don't like "chick flicks" Yuffie but I am capable of appreciating subtle romance in a good sci-fi movie." Reeve explained defending himself as he propped his feet back on the coffee table, placing his arms behind his head.

"Whatever Shirley, did you want a beer? Or if the taste offends your delicate sensibilities I guess I could see if I still have some wine coolers buried somewhere. I will even pour it in a glass for you with a little umbrella." Yuffie giggled harassing Reeve.

"A beer would be nice thank you." He replied not paying any attention to her insults. The girl disappeared back into the kitchen before reemerging with two beers.

"Thank you." He said taking the bottle she handed him.

"So what movie did you put in?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Battle: Junon." He answered opening his beer and taking a drink.

"OHH! I love this movie!" She cheered.

"Yeah? I have never seen it." he replied watching.

"The fighting scenes are awesome!" she cried pumping a fist into the air.

They sat and watched the next movie. Reeve was interested as he watched the ninja's body language throughout the movie. The serious contemplative looks that crossed her face as she watched the SOLDIER's team dynamics.

At first he thought it was the obvious bad history she had with the Shinra military but as he watched both her and the movie he began to realize that she wasn't even paying attention to the uniform. She was watching how the men related towards each other, her small smiles appearing at random. She would scoot to the edge of her seat during the combat scenes and watch intently.

A few times throughout the movie she would get up grabbing their empty bottles taking them in the kitchen. Without him even having to ask she would bring him back another one along with hers.

"Go...go... GO...YES, FUCK YEAH!" She suddenly jumped up scaring Reeve who almost knocked his beer over. She shouted as the people on the tv succeeded in blowing up the alien's communication base.

"I love this movie." she turned and told him, Reeve laughed at her.

"I can see that." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Rolling her eyes at him she reached down grabbing the empty bottles and escaped in to the kitchen. Reeve once again went and replaced the dvd with the last of the three movies he had picked out. Returning to his place on the couch he looked over at the doorway leading into the kitchen.

'_She has been in there quite awhile...'_ he thought to himself.

Pulling himself back up off the couch he went into the kitchen to find out what was taking the small ninja. She stood in front of the sink rising on of the beer bottles out. As he came to stand next to her he noticed the hunch of her shoulders and the contemplative look on her face. She stood there chewing on her lower lip as she continually rinsed the bottle more then it needed.

"Yuffie...you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The girls shoulders twitched in surprise as she was jarred from her thoughts. Shaking her head she emptied the bottle and tossed it into a green trash can labeled glass.

'Huh, a little eco worrier' Reeve thought to himself raising an eyebrow at the row of different colored trash bins.

"I am fine Reeve." she muttered as he turned back to her. Reeve didn't move his hand from her shoulder as he looked into her eyes pushing her with his.

"Okay FINE!." She huffed throwing her hands up in there air as she shrugged of his hand.

"The movie even though awesome, kinda reminded me how vulnerable the world is right now without a military, or any means of defense really." She explained walking to the refrigerator pulling two more beers from the disorganized chaos inside.

"I knew something was bothering you, you can't hide anything from me." he smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

She arched an eyebrow vary high and gave him a look that screamed "are you willing to bet on that?". It wasn't that he doubted her ability to lie and conceal things. He had just begun picking up the little tells in her body language, things she probably wasn't even aware of.

"So your worried about an alien invasion?" he asked seeking clarification. She shrugged opening her beer, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Not that it's completely outside the realm of possibilities..." she paused giving him a meaningful look.

'_Jenova_' he thought, if you had told him this time last year that Shinra was hoarding the body of an ancient alien inside the scientific research division, he would have handed you a number for the company therapist.

"But, I meant in a more broad general term..." She finished making a big circle with her arms.

"The WRO has been working on building a military of sorts. The Turks and I have already begun training people." He explained to the girl, she nodded her head listening.

"Reeve fighting...now thats something I would like to see." She laughed gently smiling up at him.

"I am pretty skilled with a gun I will have you know. I am no Vincent Valentine but I can hold my own." He grinned back at her taking a drink from his new bottle.

A smile graced her face briefly before sinking back into a frown. Her face became vary serious as she turned around to look out the window above the sink.

"Still...it's going to be a few more years before either the WRO or Wutai can sufficiently defend themselves...if something bad should happen..." She sighed heavily, Reeve frowned. Coming up behind her he set his beer down and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"There is no use worrying yourself hun, if somethings going to happen we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He spoke gently resting his chin on her shoulder. Yuffie nodded touched by the comfort he was offering her.

"I know." she whispered relaxing into his embrace resting a hand on the arm secured around her waist.

"I'll take care of the east and you'll handle the west remember?" he asked squeezing her gently as she nodded.

"And we'll met in the middle." She finished smiling as the man repeated her own words from a few weeks ago. Reeve nodded his head his goatee scratching her shoulder gently.

"Come on...lets go watch the last movie." He spoke quietly letting go of her.

"What other movie did you pick?" She asked following him back into the living room.

"Close Encounters of the Third kind...you have a vary impressive sci-fi collection by the way..." He trailed off sitting down on the couch before reaching for the remote.

"Thanks." She replied settling down next to him.

Reeve looked over at her and smiled, maybe next time she was in Junon they could do this again. He had a 55" flat screen and a sci-fi movie collection he could just imagine Yuffie drooling over.

As the movie went on Yuffie's head began to nod her eyes getting heavy. Reeve looked down at the girl who was beginning to lean against him. Smiling he placed and arm around her shoulders and adjusted her into a more comfortable position. She sighed in her sleep shifting closer to his warmth. Reeve chuckled running his fingers through her hair as he finished watching the movie.

When it was over he gently lifted her off of him and went to go shut the tv off. After he was done he went and picked the girl up off the couch, and carried her into her room. Carefully laying her down he pulled the covers up over her.

'_She looks so peaceful when she is asleep_' he thought looking at her, he glanced around taking his first really good look at her room.

It was done in the same colors and style as the guest room, the only difference was hers looked more lived in. There were several bookcases overflowing with books just like in her living room. The occasional piece of clothing or weapon was sitting around. There were several strange tokens from her travels sitting around, a bongo from Cosmo Canyon, some soapstone figurines from Mideel. There was a big dresser against the wall. The top was littered in different scented candles, framed pictures and other odds and ends. Over in the corner sat a small coffee table that was pushed up against the wall with a few pillows resting on the floor in front of it. On top rested a square ceramic basin filled with sand and different colored stones.

'_I think this is whats called a zen garden.'_ he thought to himself as he picked up the tiny rake sitting next to it.

Also on the coffee table sat a few more candles, an incense burner and a small statue of Da Chao. Smiling he walked over to the dresser. One of the pictures sat next to a strange bottle Reeve recognized as a perfume bottle. The picture was of a women and a small child. They both wore fancy colorful kimonos, the women was smiling as she held a large paper parasol, the little girl was grinning squeezing a stuffed rabbit to her chest.

'_Must be Yuffie and her mother.'_ Reeve thought, picking up the picture he examined it closer.

The little girl was a much younger Yuffie, she looked like she was about five in the photo. The women standing next to her looked like she was a few years older then Yuffie was now. She had the same gray blue eyes as her daughter, the same dark brown almost ebony hair. Only her hair reached down her back coming to a stop just above her hips.

Setting the photo down he looked at another one sitting next to it. In that photo stood the same women. Instead of a kimono she worn the typical ninja uniform complete with black flak jacket, around her stood several men and women all dressed the same. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail. Standing next to her stood a tall man with sharp features, his black hair spiking out at odd angles. He had an arm wrapped around the women's waist. Squinting Reeve realized the man was a vary young Godo.

The next picture was of Yuffie, Atsushi, and two little boys. Yuffie stood in between the two boys smiling gently, she was older then in the other photo maybe seven. The boy on her right Reeve recognized as Shake he stood several inches shorter then Yuffie flashing a big toothy grin at the camera. Atsushi stood behind the three children in regular ninja gear a hand on each boys shoulders. His mask was pulled up around his mouth and nose but you could you could tell he was smiling by the wrinkles around his eyes. Reeve looked at the other boy, the one standing to the right of Yuffie.

He looked about the same age as her maybe a inch taller. He had black hair that hung in his face and a smile that looked pensive almost forced. It was unnerving seeing such an expression on a child but what was evermore alarming was the boy's eyes. They were a bright blue and they held the distinct glow only exposure to mako could give you. Reeve was shook from his thoughts as a murmur escaped the girl laying on the bed behind him.

Not wanting to risk waking her by sticking around any longer he sat the picture back down. Walking to the door flipping off the lights he left her to sleep retiring to his own room.

The next morning Reeve woke to a series of strange banging noises and a plethora of inviting smells. Rising out of bed he grabbed the shirt from the night before off the chair it was draped over. He threw it on not even bothering to button it before leaving to inspect what was going on. Walking into the kitchen he found Yuffie working busily overtop the stove with her back to him. Still wearing her pajamas and a strange pair of slippers she stood flipping a pancake over in one frying pan before reaching over to stir the contents of another.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead, did you get enough beauty sleep?" She called in a cheery voice having sensed his presence. She didn't even turn to look at him as she added her current pancake to a growing stack sitting next to her.

"I slept fine...what are you doing?" He asked not moving from his place in the doorway.

"Making a pipe bomb...what does it look like I am doing! I am cooking us breakfast." She replied scraping some bacon out of a pan and dividing it between two plates.

"I thought we could eat on the patio..." she said turning around to look at him.

Her steel colored orbs grew wide as she registered his state of dress. Turning back around quickly she busied herself with stirring the hash browns hoping he hadn't noticed her blush. Oblivious to her distress he walked over to her to look at the small feast she was preparing.

'_I thought Cid said she was a terrible cook...'_ he thought inspecting the meal that obviously hadn't been made by a "terrible" cook.

"Did you need any help?" he asked while Yuffie kept her head lowered to hide her reddening face behind her hair.

'_What is the matter with you! You have seen hundreds, thousands of bare chested men before, shit go to Costa del Sol once and you'll see more then you ever wanted to...his looks good though...really really good...STOP...quit perving this is REEVE... dorky geeky plays with dolls Reeve...'_ Yuffie bit her lip trying to stop her treacherous brain.

"If you change your mind let me know." He spoke tearing the girl from her thoughts as he walked back out of the room.

Yuffie let go a sigh of relief as she finished cooking. Reeve returned about ten minutes later freshly showered and once again clothed in formal Wutainese robes as Yuffie piled the dirty pans into the sink.

"Grab those will you..." She asked pointing to two round food dishes sitting on the counter as she grabbed the other plates filled with food.

"What is this?" Reeve asked looking at the two bowls filled with some sort of dried food.

"Your breakfast." She replied gracefully balancing three different plates on one arm leaving her other hand free to open the patio door. Grabbing one off her arm she carried them over to a small table on the patio.

"No really, what is this for?" Reeve asked taking the bowls and following her.

The patio was made of bricks and had some vary nice landscaping. He closed the door behind them and admired his surroundings. Around them there where several rows of bushes and plants, the flowers all in bloom. Also in the backyard stood several trees, some cherry and willow branches blowing gently in the light breeze.

"I told you it's you breakfast." she repeated setting the plates down. Reeve just arched an eyebrow looking at her as she started laughing.

"This is what thats for." She took the bowls from her and began walking into the grass.

Shaking them gently causing the food to make noise Reeve watched as several cats emerged from a flap in a door that was at the top of a staircase running up the side of the house.

Reeve watched as the cats, seven of them in all came up to Yuffie and began to paw at her and rub against her legs. She knelt down and placed the bowls on the edge of the patio.

"Yes, my little minions it's breakfast time...Doc you furry menace stop that!" she chastised one of the cats a calico that had begun hissing at the others who tried to eat from the bowl he was currently monopolizing.

"Cats?" Reeve questioned. Yuffie turned smiling at them.

"Yes, they are strays that I have rescued over the years. I keep them up in the attic because I don't want them in the house...sadly I am allergic." She explained pointing to the door at the top of the stairwell.

"This is Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey." She pointed to each cat.

"You named them after the seven dwarfs?" He asked arching a brow at her.

"Yeah... the first one I rescued I named snow. She was this turkish angora, pure white with one blue eye one green." She said pointing to her own eyes.

"She passed away a few years back. But this lot came along after her, it just fit." She shrugged before coming back to the table and sitting down. Reeve sat down across from her and began toying with his own breakfast.

"You know, Cid once told me you were a horrible cook...should I be afraid?" He teased her. She had already begun eating but stopped as he spoke. Setting her fork down vary slowly she began glaring at him.

"Eat it." her voice left no room for argument, trying his food he was surprised at just how good it was. He looked at her surprised and watched as her glare melted into a satisfied smirk.

"Now listen vary carefully at what I am about to tell you Reeve, because there are only two people in AVALANCHE know this." Reeve sat his fork down and patiently waited for her to continue.

"The few times I cooked for the group I deliberately burnt the food to a crisp, actually set fire to eggs once "accidently". I did this because I did not want to end up like the other two girls cooking every single godforsaken meal for them. Don't get me wrong I managed to make the occasional edible dish to help Tifa out. But the only people in the group who know that not only CAN I cook but that I can quite well are Vincent and Nanaki." Reeve's smile only grew as she explained.

'_Clever girl'_ he thought to himself.

"I mean really to think I, a Wutainese "Lady", can't cook...is just silly. Besides why do you think those two always ended up in a team with me? It wasn't just my good looks and awesome personality." she continued as he dug into his breakfast.

"This is really good, I can see why you hid your abilities. I might have to find some way to chain you to my kitchen." He joked in between bites.

"Yes well consider yourself lucky you know at all...If you tell Cid or any of the other guys you'll be eating the rest of your meals through a straw." she warned cheekily.

"So whats on the agenda for the day." He asked savoring the awesome food.

"I figured we would just hang around here until who ever Godo sends to come get you gets here. Then I will probably go over to the fitters, I should have plenty of time to get dressed while you're gone. Then there is the little ceremony Godo has planned. After that we can just wonder around town enjoying the festivities." She played with the tea in her glass as she spoke swirling the contents around.

They finished up their breakfast talking about various things. Reeve helped her as she cleaned up the kitchen, laughing and teasing her about the state of her pantry. When he questioned her about her recycling system she slipped into a long lecture on the importance of caring for the planet, and how if ignorant foreigners understood anything at all they would have adopted these Wutai ideals long before pollution became a problem.

Reeve began teasing her about how easily riled she was, to which she had smacked him on his arm. With the kitchen cleaned they returned to the living room and began watching tv. They had a conversation about their favorite movies, which turned to books which ended up in Reeve exploring the bookcases in the living room. Somehow they ended up looking through her Mad magazine collection. Reeve sat on the floor smiling perusing through the different issues as Yuffie went on about her love for spy vs spy.

Before they knew it there was a knock at Yuffie's door. Reeve pulled himself up and gave Yuffie his hand helping her up. Yuffie went over and opened her door to revile Chekhov standing on the other side.

"Reeve your escort is here." She cheered moving aside to allow the older women to step inside. The ninja nodded to the both of them, she was dressed in a blue kimono her hair pulled up in a bun behind her head.

"Good day my lady, Mr. Tuesti." Yuffie sighed at the tittle.

"I am here to take you over to see Lord Godo. He and a few of the other elders will be meeting us at the hospital." She informed.

"I guess I will see you later?" He asked turning to Yuffie.

"Yep, I will see you later. Play nice with the other kids okay." She replied cheekily reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up." He teased right back laughing, Yuffie just scowled at him.

"Yeah whatever, just go" She rolled her eyes pushing him towards the door. Chekhov laughing at the two of them from her spot in the doorway.

* * *

The next several hours were spent with Reeve walking around playing ambassador. He was shown around the hospital and spent a great deal of time discussing things with the healers. They talked about some of their theories behind the water, as well as the many different healing techniques the hospital had developed utilizing chakra. Reeve once again thought about the different methods of healing used around the world. If they could find away to combine the technological advances from the hospitals in cities like Edge and Junon with the various holistic abilities from places like Wutai and Mideel it could vary well mean a new world for modern medicine.

Reeve began discussing this vary thing with Godo and the other elders. The men listened to him go on about his idea looking rather impressed. As the healers returned to their work the groups conversation turned from medicine to other things such as trade and defense.

The next thing he knew they were all back in the main house of the Kisaragi compound eating lunch. Lunch soon turned into drinks, and drinks turned into dinner. As the men continued their meeting Reeve never noticed the mischievous glint growing in Lord Godo's eyes or the knowing smile that crossed Chekhov's face from her post at the back of the room. After many hours they were all shaking hands and agreeing to discuses many things more in the future as the dinner ended the elders all going their separate ways.

Soon Reeve found himself being lead across town by a silent Chekhov, the sky was already starting to grow dark.

"I must say, I am vary impressed." Chekhov said breaking the silence the gems hanging from the ornaments in her hair swaying as she walked.

"How so?" He asked his eyebrows raising.

"The fact that you not only got the council to talk to you, but to got them to like you...thats no small feet given your history..." Chekhov replied ominously. Reeve's brows furrowed as he stopped walking and turned to her.

"What do you..." he stopped as Chekhov cut him of.

"Reeve Tuesti, born December 2, 1972 in Kalm to Ruvie and Jonathan Tuesti. At the age of three your family moved to Midgar, your father having gotten a job with Shinra designing the plate. You graduated high school at the top of your class in 88', a full two years early. Awarded a full scholarship from Shinra for academic achievement you attended Midgar University. You Majored in both engineering and architecture, as well as minored in urban studies. Graduating magna cum laude you were offered a job with Shinra, in the urban development sector. Hailed as a prodigy you single handedly revolutionized the way mako reactors where designed almost tripling their efficiency. You also helped push through many advances in the weapon development devision. Because of your achievements you quickly began climbing the ranks. After the retirement of one Cedric Samisen, you were awarded the position as Head of Urban Development. After only being with the company five years." As Chekhov finished Reeve stood in shock confusion written all over his face.

Chekhov began walking towards the center of town again.

"How do you know all this?" Reeve asked shocked. He followed her listening as she began speaking again.

"I belong to an elite group of ninja responsible for reconnaissance, espionage, as well as protection detail, not quite unlike your "Turks". It is my duty to keep the members of the high clan Kisaragi safe, a bodyguard of sorts. I have a dossier on every member of AVALANCHE." She turned to him grinning at the look of awe on his face.

"There is not much I don't know about you Mr. Tuesti from your bee sting allergy to the arrest record from your "frat boy" days. No hard feelings of course, it is after all my job." Reeve nodded understanding what she was saying but he was confused as to why.

"But why are you telling me this?" Chekhov stopped walking again and turned to him, her smiling face becoming deadly serious.

"Because I wanted you to understand where you stand Reeve Tuesti. The Lady Kisaragi has taken you in as a close friend, and don't get me wrong I don't doubt her judgment, you seem like a good man." She paused.

"I am sensing a however..." Reeve prompted.

"However, should you wrong her in ANY way an some how manage to escape her blade, it will be mine you find at your neck. And make no mistake Reeve Tuesti the Wutainese are known for our "inventive" forms of punishment. She has been my charge since the day she was born, it was only when she became a Genin that she was allowed to leave my side. She is vary dear to me... No matter I am sure I will never have to worry about such things, right?" The sweat smile that lit this women's face only seconds after throughly threatening him frankly was freaking him out.

'_Scary'_ he thought looking at Chekhov.

He was unsure as to why this women felt it necessary to threaten him. He would never dream of harming Yuffie, she was one of the best friends he had. Before he had time to think about it further Chekhov began walking again leading him towards a large crowd. The crowd stood before a small stage that had been erected in the center of town.

"This is where I will be leaving you Reeve-San, it is tradition for Lord Godo to address the people on the summer solstice. This years ceremony should prove to be particularly interesting. I am sure Yuffie-Sama will come and find you once it's over." Chekhov said bowing slightly before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Reeve's breath was lost a few minutes later as he watched Lord Godo, Shake, Chekhov, and a vary beautiful Yuffie walk onto the stage. She stood next to her father draped in the colorful kimono, what he had seen of the garment the previous night had done no justice to just how nice it looked on her.

The shimmering green silk had colorful flowers flowing down across her one shoulder and descending down the front before warping around the bottom of the robe. The sleeves where vary long almost reaching her feet and covered in the same floral design. Around her waist was tied a silver obi also covered in different colored flowers, on her back it was tied into a big bow of sorts. Her shoulder length hair was tied up into several decorative combs, and around her eyes was a slight brush of green and silver eyeshadow.

She stood next to her cousin behind her father as he began addressing the crowd...

"_People of Wutai, At times history and fate meet at a single time in a single place to shape a turning point in man's unending search for freedom. So it was here ten years ago. So it was a century ago at the south shore. So it was five months ago in Midgar. There, long-suffering men and women fiercely protested and fought against the denial of their rights as people. Many have been brutally assaulted, and many good people have fallen over the years._

_When I stand here this afternoon I shudder to visualize what is actually happening to millions now and what is going to happen in this period when pain and famine stalk the planet. None can compute what has been called "the unestimated sum of human pain." We must not ignore the shadow that has fallen upon the scenes so lately lighted by the fall of Shinra. We have made great strides towards the peace and prosperity we as a people once had. However it is our supreme task and duty as people of Wutai to push forward to continue making these strides._

_We are not weak, if we make proper use of the means which his lord Leviathan hath placed in our power. We are several thousand people, joined in the mighty pursuit of liberty and strength. In time we shall become an invincible force against any crisis or enemy set against us. We will continue rebuilding and growing strong. It is with that in mind I would like to announce not only the reopening of the academy, but also present the first graduating class._

_This new wave of Genin we shall announce shortly is just a small step in that direction. One day they will grow to become great shinobi worriers, and along side them Wutai will grow, back into the proud nation it once was. Now I would like to call Lord Shake forward to announce the names of these new shinobi. After which Lady Yuffie who has just yesterday received the honored status of Jounin will light the first firework of the night."_

With that Lord God stepped back making room for Shake who bowed to his uncle. Meanwhile the crowd had erupted into roaring applause, after several minutes they quitted down and Shake began reading off the names on a long parchment he held in his hands. During Shake's announcement Yuffie had caught Reeve's eyes with her own sending him a small smile. Thought the whole affair she had stood tall next to her father an air of strength and authority emanating off her. After about forty names Shake rolled the parchment back up and the crowd once again gathered in a round of applause. Yuffie gracefully stepped forward after bowing to her father and cousin. She pulled a small bottle rocket out from under her obi.

'_Thats it?'_ Reeve thought grinning at the tiny explosive in her hands.

She lit it and lifted it high above her head releasing it just as the fuse hit the explosive on the end. The firework soared into the air above with a high pitched whistle and a pop. Reeve's eyes went wide as several seconds later the entire sky behind them exploded in an awesome array of fireworks. The crowd was once again applauding.

The crowd soon began to disperse and go about their business. The streets had come to life with music filling the air. Many people were walking around the various market stalls enjoying the atmosphere. Dancers paraded around carrying giant paper-mache dragon puppets. Reeve watched as Yuffie descended the stage an began talking with the group of elders. Reeve waited for her off to the side watching the fireworks lighting up the night sky above him.

"Hey, waiting for Yuffie huh?" Reeve looked down to see Shake staring back at him.

"Yeah, they got her cornered over there huh?" He replied glancing over where Yuffie was still speaking with the group of old men.

"They are probably all congratulating her again for becoming a Jounin...or complementing her for finally dressing like a lady." The boy laughed, Reeve furrowed his brows.

"Hey Shake...how do you say "You look vary beautiful" in Wutainese?" He asked suddenly, causing the boy's eyes to raise up into his hair. The boy recited a phrase in Wutainese, repeating it a few times for him as Reeve mimicked him until he got it right. He turned to see Yuffie walking over to them, he didn't register the grin on the boy's face as he waved walking away.

"I hope you weren't to bored today without me." Yuffie greeted him smiling.

"Oh it wasn't to bad I had a vary interesting meeting with the council. Your fathers speech wasn't to bad." The girl rolled her eyes at him before taking him by the hand and leading him off into the crowd.

"That's dad for you, saying a lot while still saying nothing at all. Enough on the windbags rant tell me about this meeting. I bet you dazzled them with your diplomatic charm." She grinned up at him. Reeve smiled at her compliment and began telling her the many details of the meeting.

* * *

During the next several hours the walked around the village checking out the many market stalls. Stopping at a food stall Yuffie introduced him to something called botamochi, a type of rice dumpling. Yuffie rolled her eyes as she paid for the food, Reeve making excuses for not wanting to try them.

"You have to learn to try new things Reeve." she whined, Reeve looked down at the brown lump of dough trying not to think about what it resembled.

"No, Yuffie I am fine I had din..." He was unable to finish because the ninja had deftly scooped up a dumpling with her chopsticks and shoved in in the speaking man's mouth.

Reeve shot her a nasty glare as he chewed. He would not dare tell her that she was right and he had in fact liked it. Something must have giving him away though because Yuffie was giving him an "I told you so" grin.

He watched as Yuffie spent a great deal of time browsing the stalls selling weapons and materia. He could not help but admire the strange picture she made examining the many swords and knives while draped in a fancy green silk kimono. While she was busy, he had been looking at what was being sold at few booths over when he noticed a beautiful necklace sitting amongst the other wares. The necklace had a simple silver chain but the pendent was absolutely breathtaking. It was a tiny metal scroll with Wutainese kanji written on it, and coiling around the scroll was a metal sea serpent. Inside the gapping mouth of the serpent was a tinny green gem.

"I see you like that necklace, would you like me to tell you more about it?" An old man said coming up to him. Reeve nodded picking up the piece of jewelry turning it over in his fingers. The old man grinned seeing Reeve's interest.

"The chain and pendent are both fashioned out of white gold, you see that small gem there." The old man asked Reeve pointing a bony finger at the round gem.

"That little stone was actually fashioned out of a "revive" materia, not to much power in it but enough to cast one or two spells. But a materia like that, one or two is all you need right?" Reeve looked closer at the stone sure enough it had the dull glow of a newborn materia.

"What does the kanji mean?" He asked looking at the old man next to him.

"Protector... fitting I suppose." The old man answered grinning at the potential customer. Reeve looked down at the pendent wondering if Yuffie would wear something like this.

'_She does have a birthday coming up in a few months, and "revive" materia is extremely rare...'_ He thought glancing over at the girl standing a few stalls down. She appeared to be arguing over something with the seller. She kept gesturing at a small blade she held in her hand.

"How much?" he asked turning back to the old man.

"30,000 gil..." The old man glanced in the direction Reeve was just looking.

"But for her...15,000gil" The man finished giving him a knowing look.

"I will take it." He said pulling out a pouch he had hide in his robes. Reeve pulled a few large bills out of the pouch and handed them to the man. Tucking the pouch along with his new purchase back into his robes. He walked back over to where Yuffie had just finished arguing with the seller behind the weapons stall.

"Is everything ok?" He asked behind her.

"Fine...everything is fine...just caught someone trying to rip people off." Yuffie muttered as they began walking away from the marketplace.

"Oh?" Reeve prompted, as they began walking through one of the many gardens behind the temple. The night air was warm and smelled of gunpowder, the occasional firework still streaking through the sky.

"Yes, a few of the knifes he was trying to sell had obvious imperfections in the carburized iron. The blades would have all snapped under pressure, someone could die from such shoddy workmanship." she continued on explaining, Reeve's eyebrows rose into his hair.

'_Here I thought she arguing over the price.'_ he thought watching her. Once again reminded of just how brilliant she was, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, don't get me wrong they were grossly overpriced as well, which I reprimanded him for, at length." She finished having seemingly read his mind. Reeve stopped walking and turned to her.

"You really are a lot smarter then you lead people to believe." He whispered in awe, Yuffie stopped walking and turned to smile at him.

"You're underestimating me again Mr. Tuesti." She laughed.

"No. Really I am not. It's just every time I think I have gotten you figured out you change the game on me." He came to stand vary close to her.

"Your first mistake was even trying to." She grinned up at him, before turning and sitting down on one of the stone benches that littered the massive garden.

"Really tell me, why do you hide from people just how intelligent you really are?" he inquired his brown eyes gazing into her steel gray as he sat down next to her.

"Shinobi battle tactics 101..." She broke the eye contact and instead fixed her gaze on the stars.

"Lull any potential enemy or threat into a false sense of security never reviling your assets and strengths until the most opportune moment... when I first joined AVALANCHE the "ignorant child" facade helped me infiltrate the group. As much as I regret it, as bad as I felt doing it I had a job to do Reeve surly you understand that..." She explained unable to get herself to look at him afraid of what she would see.

"I understand all to well Yuffie." He whispered taking her hand and squeezing it. Yuffie turned and looked down at their hands and then up at him. Her heart clenched as she saw the look in his dark eyes, acceptance, understanding. Smiling finally she returned the gesture squeezing his hand back.

'_That still doesn't explain why she still isn't herself around the others. Why doesn't she open up? There is so much more to her then I ever imagined...'_ Reeve's mind spun over what she had told him.

'_She is afraid of getting hurt..._' he suddenly realized, Yuffie sat next to him watching him. She was having her own realizations, as Reeve reached forward pushing the hair out of her eyes. His fingers brushing against her cheek, he admired how she looked in the moonlight.

'_How can this guy be so awesome? He is smart, kind, funny...cute...stop perving Yuffie. The man is almost twenty years your senior you're nothing but a child to him. He really is an awesome friend though...'_ her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt however when Reeve whispered a phrase in Wutainese. Reeve's eyes went wide as his words had the opposite effect he had been hoping for. Yuffie's face went red her mouth gapping in shock, anger and rage filling her eyes.

"Excuse me!" she gasped jumping to her feet, ripping her hand out of his. Reeve quickly followed desperately trying to figure out what was happening. He had repeated the words exactly as Shake had taught him.

"Reeve, what were you trying to say? In Gaian if you please." Yuffie seethed, hoping what he had said was a mistake, either that or she had gotten Reeve all wrong.

"I was trying to tell you, you were beautiful...I was complementing how you're dressed." The man stammered, Yuffie calmed down considerably hearing him explain.

"Okay...well thats not what you said." She spoke calmly sitting back down.

"Mind telling me just who has been teaching you Wutainese?" Reeve sat back down next to her.

"I asked Shake to teach me that one phrase..." Yuffie sighed heavily placing a hand on her forehead.

"I should have know...that little shit." She seethed shaking her head.

"What did I say to you?" Reeve asked becoming concerned, whatever he had said had obviously causing a violent reaction in the ninja.

"Just never mind, next time you want to learn Wutainese either look it up in a book or ask me though, ok?" she replied her voice filled with annoyance.

"No, please tell me. Whatever it was it made you mad. I want to know what I said..." He implored her his dark eyes filled with concern. Yuffie looked up at him bitting her lip before sighing.

"If you must know, you asked if you could grab my ass." Reeve's eyebrows shot up into his hair, but he noticed the way she clenched her jaw ever so slightly.

"Thats the censored version isn't it?" He asked gently calling her out on her half lie, having seen one of her few tells. Yuffie rolled her eyes sighing as she stood up.

"Yes, vary much so if you have to know. Just let it go Reeve." She huffed beginning to walk away. Reeve quickly got to his feet and caught up with her.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it, right?" He asked pulling her to a stop. Yuffie turned around to face him.

"Of course I do Reeve, just kinda flustered I guess..." She trailed off unable to look at him.

"So...how do I say it?" He placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him.

"Say what?" she whispered as she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"How do I say "You look vary beautiful" in Wutainese?" He spoke softly still holding her chin in his fingers. Yuffie felt a blush warm her face a she spoke the phrase for him in Wutainese. Her heart skipped a beat when his deep voice caressed the words of her native language.

"That was good Reeve, you actually managed to not butcher it to bad with your Gaian accent." She smiled looking away quickly trying to get her pounding heart and traitorous thoughts under control.

Reeve smiled noticing the blush creeping up her cheeks, he felt his ego swell seeing the effect he had on the little shinobi. Just then the sky above them lit up in a display of colors as the festival fireworks finale began. The two stood in the garden watching the sky for quite awhile before heading back to Yuffie's house.

* * *

When they returned, they each went into their own rooms to change for bed. Reeve finished changing, and sat down on his bed.

"Fucking little bitch...come on!" Reeve arched an eyebrow as her heard Yuffie's muffled cussing in the other room. There was a series of thumps and a crash.

"Damn it...fuck it, fuck it all!" the voice came through the walls.

'What the hell is she doing in there' he wondered, Reeve got up and walked to Yuffie's bedroom door knocking gently.

"Yuffie, sweetheart are you okay?" He asked gently still listening to the girl cursing behind the door.

"No!" There was stomping and the door snapped open. Reeve didn't have time to react as he was being yanked into her room. She had taken the combs out of her hair it was now hanging around her neck is a mess.

"Help me with the Fukura-suzume musubi." She snapped walking up to him and turning around.

"The what?" he asked confused looking down at the girl suddenly standing so close he could feel her back against him.

"The obi Reeve, help me untie the obi." She explained gesturing over her shoulder.

"Oh...okay, a Fukura-suzume musubi huh?" Reeve chuckled fumbling over the words.

It took him several long minutes to carefully untie the intricate knots in the obi. Yuffie stood waiting patiently trying to ignore the gentleness of his fingers as they brushed her back. Yuffie bit her lip butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he touched her. Reeve looked down, his eyes running across the smooth skin on her neck. Once the obi was undone it hung lose. Yuffie turned around holding the kimono closed in front of her. Reeve's breath was stolen from him for the second time that day.

"Thanks Reeve, I will see you in the morning, ok?" She smiled up at him.

Reeve nodded sending her a quick smile before stepping out of the room. He returned to his own room for the night trying to erase the strangely erotic picture she had made from his mind. Standing in front of him holding her kimono shut her hair a mess. Those trusting gray eyes looking up at him, a tinge of a blush heating her cheeks. Reeve sat down on his bed running a hand through his hair.

'_She is sixteen Reeve, she is attractive but still young. Quit being an idiot or you'll wind up destroying your friendship with her.'_ Sighing he laid down and went to sleep trying to push all the thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Yuffie's feet hit the cold wood floor softly as she crawled out of bed. Changing into a pair of jeans she grabbed a thin hoodie out of the closet tying it around her waist. Even in late June the air was know known to get chilly where they were going. She quietly slipped down the hallway and into Reeve's room.

Stopping she looked down examining the man in the bed. He was laying on his side with one arm tucked under his pillow, and the other stretched out beside him. His dark brown hair fanned around his relaxed face. His mouth was opened slightly and he was snoring almost to soft to hear. Yuffie covered her mouth with a hand trying to contain her giggling.

The covers had slipped down around his waist while he had slept. Exposing his back and chest, Yuffie couldn't help herself, ogling the lines of definition covering the mans physique.

'_This man has got to work out...'_ He wasn't overly built but lean, her eyes roamed over the slight bulge of his biceps and the subtle contours of his abs.

'_You're being a creepier...hehe Reeve's got a six pack...still being a creepier_' she scolded herself before her eyes caught a slip of black ink wrapping down and around his shoulder.

Placing her hand on the bed, she leaned closer to inspected the tattoo. It was a bird of sorts, done in black ink and tribal in design. It started mid way down his back just before the shoulder blade. It curved up over his scapula as the birds wings spread out as if taking flight. It wrapped up and around his shoulder the birds beak ending just before dipping back down into his clavicle. The man shifted in his sleep causing Yuffie's breath to catch.

'_Better wake him up before he catches me looming here._' Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Yuffie, sweetie whats wrong..." the man muttered groggily his brown eyes fluttering open.

"Nothing get up, I want to show you something before you leave tomorrow morning." she whispered slipping back off of the bed.

"What is it?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's four in the morning Yuffie." he groaned looking at the clock resting on the nightstand. He turned his head looking back at the girl in the doorway.

"I really want to show you this Reeve, get dressed and meet me outside." waking up more he noticed the way she was dressed.

She had a changed into jeans and a T-shirt and had a black hoodie tied around her waist. She also help a pair of tennis shoes in her hand.

"And where are we going?" he asked climbing out of the bed.

"It's a surprise Reeve..." She giggled before leaving him to get dressed.

Reeve quickly changed and pulled on his shoes before joining Yuffie out in the yard. She stood off by a tree looking up at the night sky, she noticed Reeve and turned around. Reeve took note of the conformer she had tucked against her waist.

He reached behind him running his hand over the strut holster he kept concealed on his back. He never went anywhere unarmed, it was something the little ninja apparently hadn't picked up on yet. Not that she had had any reason to ask. He thought he saw a knowing look cross her face the few times they had embraced. But he wasn't sure whether she had noticed or not, if she had she hadn't said anything.

"So where are we going that you think you'll need that?" he asked pointing towards the weapon on her hip.

"In case we run into trouble, just try and keep up okay?" She laughed deliberately not answering the question causing him to cock and eyebrow at her.

He followed her as she lead him through the village's back streets. When they reached the village gates he suddenly realized where she was taking him. He looked up at the great cliffs of Da Chao the stone faces staring back at him.

The next hour was spent with the two off them climbing up the mountain trails Yuffie laughing each time he fell behind. They where only attacked once on their journey, a thunderbird swooping down on them. Yuffie spotted it first and pulling out her conformer lunged at it. But before she reached the flying threat a single shot rang out in the night air. The bird fell to the ground dead with a thud. Yuffie swung around and glared at him playfully.

"I knew it... I knew you were packing heat." She accused smiling walking up to him, he looked down at grinning .

"Yeah?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, saw the print against your shirt your first day here. I was even careful not to touch it when I hugged you..." Reeve arched a brow, his face questioning.

"Made that mistake with Vincent once...he flipped out almost breaking my hand...at first I thought it was because I hugged him." She explained laughing, at the memory.

"He explained to me that it was any good marksmen's instinct to protect his weapon, he apologized of course but I learned my lesson. Didn't want to risk my poor phalanges if you ended up being the same way." She explained. They resumed their journey but not before Reeve caught her muttering about "boys and their toys" and "ruining all the fun" under her breath.

Once they reached the top of Da Chao she hopped up onto the topmost hand sitting down on the curled ring finger and pinky. Reaching down she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"So are you going to tell me why we climbed up here in the wee hours of the morning?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Aw, did I interrupt your beauty sleep? You must really need it." She elbowed him lightly.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did." He laughed gently elbowing her back.

"But really, why are we up here?" She pointed down at the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it...my home..." Reeve turned his body towards her looking at her before looking down at the city. The village was dark except for a few lights that still shone into the night.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

"Do you remember what Cloud said right before we went up against Sephiroth?" Reeve nodded.

"He said we needed to all figure out what we were fighting for." He answered.

"This is what I was fighting for..." She trailed off as the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon setting the sky ablaze. Reeve watched as the sky lit up in an array of oranges, pinks, yellows, and many shades of red. The morning light brought the village below to life, it was one of the most amazing things Reeve had ever seen.

"This..." Yuffie whispered gesturing to the village below.

"This is worth fighting for. And I wanted you to see it through my eyes at least once before you had to leave." Reeve looked over at her the days first rays of light caressing her face.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon." He found himself saying. Yuffie just looked at him and smiled.

"I know...but you do. We both still have a world of work ahead of us." She replied softly.

The two of them spent several hours atop the cliffs of Da Chao talking. Before they knew it it was time for them to go back to the house, time for Reeve to pack and say his goodbyes. His three day vacation was over.

-TBC

Author Notes: Still looking for a beta reader. Come on guys someone step up, I am using Google as a spell check! Also please review, it lets me know this is actually being read. Which makes me more motivated to sit down and update. These chapters represent a lot of work and coffee, I need my motivation people! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. Also a lot of dirty jokes, and pranks are popular oldies I borrowed for this chapter.

* * *

6/25/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Just wanted to thank you again, I had a wonderful time. I just got back to Junon. I spent a few days in Rocket Town, working on WRO business with Cid. Thankfully, I don't have anymore business trips lined up for another couple weeks. I have to go to Edge a few more times this summer to finish up moving everything. We are keeping a small office open up there but most everything is going to be based out of Junon. Great news by the way, we have begun drawing up blueprints for a training facility. We are hoping to break ground at some point in early 2010. Hope everything is going okay with you.

-Reeve.

* * *

6/30/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

You're lucky I like you, you sneaky bastard. I just discovered the missing ice cream from my refrigerator. I was wondering the entire time you were here, just when you would try and get me back. That was weak, I just hope you didn't waste it, or eat it all by yourself. If so, slow the hell down you're gonna end up with diabetes.

Been busy with the academy, Godo's been threatening me with a team of Genin. I am in no way interested in becoming someone's sensei right now...eck. I got Shake back for his "little joke" he played on you by the way, little shit, don't worry he is still alive...kinda. By the way you left some clothes here, I will give them to you next time I see you. Glad to hear about your new building, you dork getting all hot for blue prints,lol.

Take it easy though okay, take advantage of the next few weeks and rest, yeah I know "no rest for the wicked" but try, for me? You'll be no fun to torture if you're dead.

-Yuffie.

* * *

7/03/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Don't worry I am taking care of myself, the ice cream was enjoyed by me and the entire crew of the Highwind, they all said thank you :). I do believe I made Cid's week when I told him. Anyways, I think you would be a great teacher why don't you do it? Also, I hope you didn't hurt Shake to badly. It was a clever joke you have to admit even if it turned out badly. You never are going to tell me what it meant are you? Could it have really been THAT bad? Can you type it? lol.

No matter, I just picked up several books and a few programs to teach myself the language...so either way princess I will find out. My next trip to Edge is scheduled three weeks from now. After that I don't have any business trips until the fall. As you know I and the elders (including your dad) have begun corresponding with each other. Who knows maybe one of the trips will be out there. No, I don't get "hot" for blue prints. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Reeve

* * *

7/12/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

hey sorry It took me so long to right back, been busy lately (starting to sound like you). Lets see, why I don't want to become a sensei at this time...

I can only tolerate children in small doses.

I enjoy my relative freedom

I still have a lot left to learn from my own sensei

I literally just became a Jounin

If I can get in I plan on joining the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi Butai.

Not doing it will piss Godo off.

Godo thinks it will make me more mature...and he is dumb.

This is the big one, Godo thinks that if I am around children, I will want some of my own, and in order to that I have to get...married! and that is soooooooooo not happening :)

Anyways, yes I know about your new pen pals. The windbags won't stop talking about you whenever I am around...I hope you're happy. I am glad Cid enjoyed the ice cream, in fact I sent him some just this morning. I am sure this time tomorrow he'll be opening the melted package, I hope he thinks of you. And no thats not my revenge, since we are apparently still playing this game I have arranged for something vary special for you. Enjoy!

Also, I am glad you are trying to learn Wutainese, honestly if you ever need help please feel free to ask. And no I will not type it, seriously Reeve let it go. I am sure if you do figure it out you'll be thinking "I should have listened to her, she is after all the smartest coolest person alive"...okay maybe not quite like that, I think I am giving you to much credit. My cousin is fine, he just had an unfortunate accident involving some tree sap and hair clippers. I can send you a pic if you'd like. ttyl

-Yuffie

* * *

7/15/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Thats quit a list I guess I see your point, you are still young and you should enjoy your youth while you still have it. And yes you are beginning to sound like me, you should be careful I fear I may be rubbing off on you. By the way you were right Cid did think of me, but thats because you put my name and info down as the return address.

And yes I do plan on continuing our little "game" as you call it. I stand by what I said. As a matter of fact I am vary happy with my new "pen pals" not only do they make great allies for the WRO but I get frequent updates on how my favorite little ninja is doing from her daddy, it's a win win situation :) .

I appreciate you're offer to help me learn Wutainese, I am finding it all vary interesting so far. Mark my words if I don't get you to tell me I will figure out what I "accidentally" said to you. By the way what is Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi Butai, I tried looking the phrase up and could not find it in any of the books. Talk to you again soon

-Reeve

P.S. I'd love a picture if you got one :)

* * *

7/17/08 Texting

'Here...' _:: Picture attached is off the back of Shakes head, his spiky hair has tree sap imbedded in it and the back of his hair has a winking smiley face shaved into it.::_ -Y.K

'Thats awesome :P ' -R.T

'Thanks, did it while we were sparring. He was so pissed I thought he'd start crying' -Y.K

'Is it still like that?' -R.T

'No, Chekhov helped him clean it up and cut his hair' -Y.K

'Spoilsport' -R.T

'Right?' -Y.K

'So whats up?' -R.T

'Sitting here watching the cats play with some yarn I gave them' -Y.K

'Sounds fun...' -R.T

'Don't knock it this is like cage fighting' -Y.K

'Oh?' -R.T

'Yeah it should be on pay per view...oh shit I could totally make some money doing that!' -Y.K

'Lol' -R.T

'So what are you up to?' -Y.K

'In between meetings' -R.T

'Sounds fun' -Y.K

'Bored out of my mind, just wish we could begin the designing part of designing this training compound' -R.T

'Having blueprint withdrawal?' -Y.K

'HAHAHA' -R.T

'oh don't be sad lol cheer up :P ' -Y.K

'You know what will cheer me up?' -R.T

'A lap dance from Cait?' -Y.K

'Thats frightening' -R.T

'Okay, what?' -Y.K

'Tell me' -R.T

'Tell you what?' -Y.K

'You know what I want to hear' -R.T

'Damn, That sounds dirty' -Y.K

'Come on darling tell me' -R.T

'If you're referring to what I think you're referring to...NO' -Y.K

'I have to go to my next meeting, I will wear you down later.' -R.T

'Talking dirty to me will get you know where' -Y.K

'Lol.' -R.T

* * *

7/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

I am not surprised you couldn't find the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi in any of your books. The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi is the shinobi black ops, thats all I can tell you. The fact that you and my dad talk about me is kinda creepy, and no matter how much you talk dirty to me I am not telling you. I recently received a letter from Vincent, he told me you gave him a job at the WRO? He also told me he got an apartment in Junon. I swear to Leviathan when I saw who the letter was from I about died from shock. So your trip to Edge is coming up next week right? Ttyl

-Yuffie

* * *

7/25/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Yes I gave Vincent a job, he is going to be in charge of organizing the training program for the troops. He will be arriving with me upon my return from Edge. I am glad to hear he has been writing someone other then Cloud and I. I am actually leaving for Edge tonight, I should be back within a week though. We just have a few more things to handle before the move is complete.

I have a trip to Cosmo Canyon scheduled in the beginning of September. Apparently, Nanaki has stumbled upon Bugenhagen's old research. It's all hand written of course :( but I will be going out there with several colleges to get it all transfered into our data network. His research could vary well hold the key to solving our energy crisis, vary exciting stuff :) , anyways, yes your father is keeping me updated, creepy? Possibly.

And I was not talking dirty to you trust me sweetie you'd know if I was :P , As for the shinobi black ops, if thats what you want to do go for it. Just please be careful.

-Reeve

* * *

7/28/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Don't worry your pretty little goatee about me I will be fine. Taking and typing up a bunch of old dusty books huh? God that sounds like a total drag, but while you are out there tell Nanaki I said hi, and that he needs to write. I know he has difficulty doing that but find someone he can dictate to or something.

Better yet...screw it I'll write him myself and tell him myself! :P it will be quicker. You so were talking dirty, first you were talking about "rubbing off on me" then you were texting me kinky little innuendos ...pervert LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your trip to Edge. Tifa mentioned Cloud had gotten some job with a construction company? Odd I can't see him doing that.

-Yuffie

* * *

8/1/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

First I would like to ask how you got passed the security systems since we can't figure it out. I would also like to congratulate you, you could imagine mine (and Vincent's since he was with me when it was discovered) surprise when I entered my office this morning. I see that you made a little visit recently while I was in Edge. As much as I love the thoughtful gesture of you decorating my new office, the neon pink walls...not the direction I would have gone, nor would I have chosen the neon green letters standing seven feet tall saying "mess with the best die like the rest".

I have just finished watching the security tapes, the mask from the movie Scream was a nice touch. I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of the vent. My trip was good thanks for asking. The move to Junon is now officially complete. Yes, Cloud has a new job, it didn't seem like he liked it much. I am flattered that you think my goatee is pretty lol :P

-Reeve

* * *

8/8/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Happy 888 Day! LOL, anyways I am truly hurt that you didn't like my interior decorating, it took a lot of work on my part. As I am sure you have found already, I shoved a note in your desk drawer pointing out the many flaws in the WRO security system. Maybe I will "drop" in again the next time you're out and check the improvements.

Things around here have been going good, saw Cait Sith around the village yesterday. He was naked as per usual, don't worry I fixed it :) He apparently was delivering something to the elders? I know he wasn't here for my revenge, he is an even crappier liar then you, which is strange because he is actually a machine. Anyways, lots of stuff going on. The south harbor is finished and the north harbor should be done next week. I am actually running out of things to do. That will not last long though, I have got a few ideas hehehe... take it easy Reeveie and don't let things go to your head it's just facial hair. Tell Vinnie I said hi and tell him I said "don't use the spoon" he'll get it.

-Yuffie

* * *

8/11/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Okay you have got to tell me what "don't use the spoon" means. When I told him... the man smiled. It was creepy, it lasted about three seconds, I thought his face would crack. I am glad things are going well in Wutai, should I be scared that you suddenly have free time on your hands? Also, the sailors outfit you shoved my poor robot into is a nice improvement. I might actually keep it.

And no as much as you insinuating my programing is flawed in someway Cait was not lying, he was dropping off more samples from Mideel. He had a few choice words about you though. You threatened to feed him to your cats... isn't that cannibalism?

Yes, I found your note in my desk drawer thank you, and if you feel like "dropping" in again, I would rather you do it when I am here. I'd also prefer you use the door, it took several days for the air conditioning in my office to be fixed.

-Reeve

* * *

8/16/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

The "don't use the spoon" is an inside joke between me and him but... I guess I can tell you, since I am so awesome. The two of us were spending the night in a cave on our way up to the northern crater, we had been caught in a snow storm. Vincent was being his normal stick in the mud self and I kinda snapped. I began telling him every dirty joke I knew, I refused to stop until I got some kind of reaction from him a lip twitch anything. He of course was giving me the dirtiest look imaginable. This was the joke that finally got him to crake a smile...

(_A man entered a restaurant and sat at the only open table. As he sat down, he knocked the spoon off the table with his elbow. A nearby waiter reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a clean spoon, and set it on the table._

_The diner was impressed. "Do all the waiters here carry spoons in their pockets?"_

_The waiter replied, "Yes. Ever since an Efficiency Expert visited our restaurant... He determined that 17.8% of our diners knock the spoon off the table. By carrying clean spoons with us, we save trips to the kitchen."_

_The diner ate his meal. As he was paying the waiter, he commented, "Forgive the intrusion, but do you know that you have a string hanging from your fly?"_

_The waiter replied, "Yes, we all do. Seems that the same Efficiency Expert determined that we spend to much time washing our hands after using the men's room. So, the other end of that string is tied to my penis. When I need to go, I simply pull the string, do my thing, and then return to work. Having never touched myself, there really is no need to wash my hands. Saves a lot of time."_

_"Wait a minute," said the diner, "how do you get your penis back in your pants?"_

_"Well, I don't know about the other guys, but I use the spoon.")_

Anyways, it's not cannibalism because Cait it a **doll**, also I am sorry about your air conditioning, but if you would quit thinking about me you wouldn't be getting so hot :P , I know you miss me, you can admit it.

-Yuffie

* * *

8/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Thats hilarious, I can just imagine you doing something like that. I almost feel bad for Vincent. Have you ever heard this one?

_(A guy meets a girl out at a nightclub and she invites him back to her place for the night, her parents are out of town and this is the perfect opportunity._

_They get back to her house and they go into her bedroom, and when the guy walks in the door he notices all these fluffy toys. There's hundreds of them, fluffy toys on top of the wardrobe, fluffy toys on the bookshelf and window sill, there's more on the floor, and of course fluffy toys all over the bed._

_Later, after they've had sex, he turns to her and asks, ''So, how was I?''_

_She says, ''Well, you can take anything from the bottom shelf.'')_

Also, Cait is **not** a doll! He is a vary complex robot! Furthermore, I was hot because it's been in the 90's here in Junon and a certain ninja destroyed the central air. This from the girl who was accusing me of letting things go to my head. And maybe I do miss you ;) so what?

-Reeve

* * *

8/24/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

No I actually haven't heard that one, are you sure thats a joke and not a personal experience? I mean the stuffed toys...that was so you don't lie. Anyways, you are going to Cosmo Canyon next month right? And no I am not planning on dropping in at the office. As much as I would like to, I have some new training stuff to do around here. Also, would you like to explain the kool aid in my shower head? I am guessing Cait must have been back in town recently? Thats fine, I have just decided to step up my game Mr. Tuesti, be prepared. Your goatee wont know what hit you.

-Yuffie.

* * *

Phone Calls To WRO 8/25/08

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Cindy how may I help you?"

"This is the phone company. We are testing a new circuit wiring scheme in your offices. Please keep everyone off the phones our testing will begin at approximately 10 am. We will be verifying the correct wiring of your system by passing hot steam through the wires. Instruct your employees to place their phones on the floor, or, better yet, wrap them in towels to avoid scalding themselves. We will advise you when the tests are complete, thank you have a nice day ma'am"_::click::_

"But wait it's...9:55...shit, hello...HELLO?"

_Several minutes later Reeve's secretary runs into his office grabbing the phone right out of his hands in the middle of a call with Rufus Shinra and flings it across the room._

* * *

Phone Calls To WRO 8/25/08 (Latter That Day)

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is April how may I help you?"

"May I help you?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"May I help you?"

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is April how may I help you?"

"May I help you?"

"Sir, I believe you have the wrong number..."

"May I help you?"

"I am hanging up sir..."

"May I help you?"

_After thirty more calls ending the same way, April marched into Reeve's office and quit._

* * *

Phone Calls To WRO 8/26/08

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Rebecca how may I help you?"

_::music begins playing::_ "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was..."

_Rebecca hangs up the phone, a second later it rings again. Two hours later Reeve leaves his office and finds Rebecca curled under her desk, crying. The phone is still ringing._

* * *

Phone Calls To WRO 8/26/08 (Latter That Day)

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Jennifer how may I help you?"

"This is the phone company. We are going to be blowing the dust out of the phone lines. We are just making a courtesy call to phone owners telling them they should cover the earpiece of their phones with a bag to catch the dust. We appreciate your corporation and apologize for any inconvenience. We will advise you when the procedure is complete, thank you and have a nice day ma'am"

"Yes, of course thank you."

_Ten minutes later Reeve came out of his office and promptly noticed all the phones had sandwich baggies neatly wrapped around them and tapped closed at the cord. Jennifer just sat at her desk smiling at him._

* * *

Phone Calls To WRO 8/27/08

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Amanda how may I help you?"

"Hello?"

"This is Amanda how may I help you?"

"Uh, hi. Who is this and what do you want?"

" You called here sir."

"What? Oh no no no no no! It is YOU who is calling me. Ok, so what did YOU need?"

"No no I didn't call you. You called me. Wait, who is this?"

"NO! I didn't call you! You are the one who called me! Now i ask one more time who are you and why did you call my at this time of day!"

"What? It's 9 am? Okay I'm going to hang up now. Bye."

"Ok bye."

_::Several Seconds Later::_

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Amanda how may I help you?"

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh My Gosh stop calling me!"

"No, YOU stop calling ME! I did not call you."

"Oh yes you did, and stop calling me!"

"I am hanging up now."

_::Two seconds later the phone rang again::_

_This continued for several hours, fed up Amanda marched into Reeve's office in the middle of a meeting and quit. She had heard he had a reputation but this was unacceptable._

* * *

8/30/08 Texting

'Okay Yuffie this has got to stop, it has been five days.' -R.T

'Is the mighty Tuesti admitting defeat?' -Y.K

'No, just please leave the secretaries alone I have gone through 12 already. You have made your point.' -R.T

'Weelllll I guess you do need at lest one pretty girl to look at, since I am not around...' -Y.K

'Thank you ;) but I only need one regardless if she is around or not.' -R.T

'Flattery will get you no where this isn't over until you say what I want to hear.' -Y.K

'And what is that?' -R.T

'Painted over the walls already?' -Y.K

'Well I am not stopping to you tell me what I want to know :P ' -R.T

'No' -Y.K

'Please ;)' -R.T

'No' -Y.K

'Oh come on I said please' -R.T

'Whining really?' -Y.K

'I know it's wearing you down' -R.T

'Damn it Reeve why do you want to know so bad?' -Y.K

'Because I want to know what I said that got you so "flustered" thats why.' -R.T

'Well tough shit cause I am not telling you' -Y.K

'What if I told you I already know?' -R.T

'Id say you're full of it, because we would be having a totally different conversation right now if you did' -Y.K

'I could always ask Shake...' -R.T

'The little fuck doesn't have the balls' -Y.K

'I love it when you talk nasty like that ;) ' -R.T

'Flirting will get you no where either, even if it is hilarious' -Y.K

'Well sadly princess I have an interview to get to since my last secretary had a mental breakdown' -R.T

'Seriously, hire someone smart Reeve these "girls" made it way to easy' -Y.K

'I will keep that in mind princess, ttyl' -R.T

'Asshole' -Y.K

'You luv it, don't lie' -R.T

* * *

9/5/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Cosmo Canyon is really nice this time of year (generic way to open an e-mail I know) but it is, I wish you were here (also generic) but true, I am bored.

We have been here four days now and with the four off us we have gotten through maybe the first eighth of the work. This may take several trips, maybe we will bring more people with us next time. I wish there was a quicker way of doing this, but the best way is typing them all by hand. We thought about scanning them, but Bugenhagen's handwriting is terrible. We are only going to continue working for another week, and then come back again sometime in October.

I would love to just cart the whole library off to Junon and do this at WRO, but the books where left to the village by Bugenhagen, so they don't actually belong to Nanaki. And the village refuses to allow the books to leave the village...red tape.

I am sure you will be glad to hear I finally found a new secretary. I ran into a little trouble because vary few people wanted the job, odd really since positions as executive assistant are normally highly sought after. It seems I some how developed a reputation. Don't worry she has vary thick skin and is smart. She even told me during her interview that she was aware of the harassment issues I was having and was equipped to handle it. Well I hope you are doing well.

-Reeve

* * *

9/14/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Awww... Reevie-Poo misses me! It almost makes me want to forgive you for the past week. The stink bomb in my jeep, the hair bleach in my shampoo, the missing spark plugs from the academy's jeeps, the saran wrap on my toilet (that didn't work by the way Cait needs to work on his technique). What you lack in originality you make up for in effort I'll give you that. Although, Cait is getting better at stealth...so far.

Hopefully, this secretary last longer then the others. I am sorry to hear things at Cosmo are so blahhh... don't worry once you get back to Edge things will get "interesting" I am sure. Things here in Wutai have been interesting as well now that all my projects are done. But don't worry I am keeping busy, talk to you soon Reevie.

-Yuffie

* * *

9/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

This is what I found when I opened the newspaper today...now keep in mind this is just the Junon Post I am reading from.

_"Have Viagra. Need a man. Any man between 18 & 80."_

_"Single male seeks double-jointed male model who owns a brewery and grows his own pot. Access to free concert tickets a plus, as is having open minded twin sister."_

_"Whomever drove me from the bars on friday, I left my dildoo in your car"_

_"They call me naughty Lola. Run-of-the-mill beardy architect. 35y/o male"_

_"Slut in the kitchen, chef in the bedroom. 35 y/o male seeks man who can toss a good salad."_

_"35 y/o Farmer with 100 acres looking for a man with a big tractor to do the plowing, please send photo of tractor"_

Yuffie, darling where the hell do you come up with this shit?

These personal adds have caused an uproar, the phones have been going crazy. I don't know what scares me more the fact that we are still finding **more** adds, the down right disturbing voicemail I am getting, or the fact that my new secretary is laughing like a maniac.

Also... I AM NOT GAY! Revenge is sweet so vary sweet you'll get yours don't worry. I have something vary special planned for you...

In other **news** lmfao, the four people that went with me to Cosmo have volunteered to stay until it is finished. So I won't have to go back down in October. I will be heading out to Mideel in a few weeks though to go and check on the alert system. Hope everything is well in your neck of the woods.

-Reeve

* * *

9/29/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Buttmunch,

Do you have any idea what you have done? Did you even think about the consequences? Luckily I covered for your dumb ass and didn't tell him who really bought the fucking subscription of Play Girl that somehow had my name on it. And SOMEHOW got lost in the mail and ended up at his house! What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what I went through? The three hour lecture I got about how "I better not dishonor the Kisaragi name" not to mention the vary vary awkward "birds and bees" conversation. I am going to have nightmares because of this you ASS, you are an ASS Reeve Tuesti!

Glad to hear things went well in Cosmo, have fun in Mideel,...oh and YOU SUCK!

-Yuffie

P.S. Tell Dracula I said hello and to buy a phone we aren't living in the 70's anymore they are cheap and fit in your pocket.

* * *

10/1/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Don't get mad if you can't handle our little "game" you were warned. As for possible consequences there were none because I didn't send them. I gave "the count" your message... he gave me a blank stare... still trying to figure out what that means. I am so sorry you had to sit through "the talk". It must have come as a great shock for you to finally be told you didn't in fact get dropped of by the stork, don't worry these changes you are going through are completely natural :P . I will be heading to Mideel for the next few days. I hope to find my office somewhat intact when I return. I bet you are bored now that your "projects" are done, I bet you are just sitting around the house missing me. Have fun hun.

-Reeve

* * *

Phone Calls to WRO 10/4/2008

"World Regenesis Organization, Commissioner Tuesti's office, this is Linda how may I help you?"

"You certainly SOUND smarter then the others."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not some bitch scientist who is gonna leave him heartbroken and slightly possessed are you?"

"Who is this?"

"I am She who is called HER..."

"Is this Miss. Kisaragi?"

"I see my legend proceeds me, so tell me Linda was it you?"

"Was what me?"

"The porn...Was...It...Yoooouuu?"

"As a matter of Miss. Kisaragi it was."

"...I like you"

"I beg your pardon."

"I said I like you, you have a big responsibility you know."

"I do?"

"Yes, make sure he eats right he tends to get to involved with his work."

"Yes, I have noticed that."

"Good good also, he falls asleep at his desk...he is a droller, he is gonna suffer an electric shock one of these days...when he doses off you have to go in there...and poke him with a stick. Just a few good jabs then you gotta run like hell okay?"

"ooookkkay...anything else?"

"Yes, make sure he changes his undies he tends to forget that."

"Miss. Kisaragi is this really necessary..."

"You think I am joking but you'll see, also one more thing..."

"And whats that Miss. Kisaragi?"

"Don't shit where you eat" _::click::_

_Linda looked at the phone as the line went dead, her eyebrows raised up in her hair._

* * *

10/7/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

As much as I am sure you love the idea of me sitting around pinning for you, I honestly am doing some serious training.

Furthermore, who are you to tell me about the facts of life? You haven't even hit puberty yet! We both know that goatee is fake! Just give up the charade already, isn't it tiring living a lie? Also, I am not mad at you. I live by the old adage _"Don't get mad get glad, and shove the cut up body in it"_. Anyways, I hope you are having fun in Mideel. Don't forget your mosquito net.

-Your Favorite Ninja

* * *

10/11/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

My Dearest Ninja,

What did you tell my secretary? I returned from Mideel to find her giving me strange looks the entire day. She then began asking me bizarre questions, like weather or not I had eaten yet, and who exactly you were to me. She also said and I quote _"I like her to, you should keep her._" What does that mean? Also, sorry to let you down but the goatee is all me, irresistible isn't it?

The trip to Mideel was a success, the mosquitos actually were not that bad. The worst time to go is in the spring during their rainy season. Last time I went I got bit up so bad I am still surprised I didn't get malaria. The alert system is completely up and functional now, it's working quite well.

Not to much going on here at WRO right now. I have been spending most of my time either in routine meetings or working on the blueprints for the WRO training compound. I will be making a few more trips next month. I will be going to North Corel and then Rocket Town.

Maybe you could meet me in Rocket Town? I should know what exact days I will be going in the next few days. I know you miss me even if you won't say it. Besides, my Wutainese is getting pretty decent but I still need "practice". Let me know if you can go.

-Reeve

* * *

10/16/2008 Texting

'Hey, what are you up to?'-R.T

'nm, u?' -Y.K

'Sitting in a meeting' -R.T

'You keep texting under the table like that, people are going to think your playing with yourself.'-Y.K

'lol' -R.T

'Bored?' -Y.K

'yes, so what are you doing?' -R.T

'sharpening kunai' -Y.K

'thats hot, what are you wearing?' -R.T

'Perv :P' -Y.K

'look whose talking' -R.T

'muwa? never' -Y.K

'right so who sent me the male blow up doll?' -R.T

'wasn't me have you asked Linda, you know how she likes sending people dirty stuff in the mail' -Y.K

'So you figured it out huh?' -R.T

'Did you ever doubt that I would?' -Y.K

'Not really' -R.T

'So I guess it's my move?' -R.T

'Unless you're ready to surrender' -Y.K

'I bet you'd love that, no you still haven't told me what I want to know.' -R.T

'And I won't' -Y.K

'Can I get a clue?' -R.T

'...I Guess' -Y.K

'In Gaian how many words would it be?' -R.T

'grrrrr'-Y.K

'Yuffie come on :) ' -R.T

'seven' -Y.K

' hmmm it's obviously NOT "can I grab your ass" because thats only five words.' -R.T

'Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to your meeting Commissioner Gordon?' -Y.K

'This is more fun' -R.T

'you are a strange strange little man' -Y.K

'I am not little' -R.T

'OMG REEVE I DON'T CARE!' -Y.K

'What I am 6'1" thats not little...' -R.T

'...I hate you' -Y.K

'no you don't :P' -R.T

'are you done being a pain in the ass?' -Y.K

'are YOU done being a pain in the ass?' -R.T

'Really?' -Y.K

'Really?' -R.T

'you **are** bored' -Y.K

'Yeah I am :P ' -R.T

'If I give you another clue, will you let me finish sharpening my kunai ? I have a thing coming up I have to get ready for.' -Y.K

'okay... how many syllables does each word have?' -R.T

'They are all single syllable words.' -Y.K

'Huh that doesn't help much' -R.T

'I know :P ' -Y.K

'LOL ok ttyl' -R.T

'ttyl' -Y.K

* * *

10/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

So I will be leaving for North Corel next week, and I will be in Rocket Town November 12th until the 15th. The blueprints are coming along nicely, the designs should be done before I leave for Rocket Town. I can bring them with me and show you what I have been working on if you can make it to Rocket Town.

The group in Cosmo is about half way through Bugenhagen's library, his research has already proven to be a tremendous help. Anyways, I have a slew of meetings to get to tomorrow. I hope to hear from you soon.

-Reeve

P.S. Someone's birthday is a month from today :)

* * *

10/26/2008 Texting

'hey you busy?' -R.T

'Yuffie?' -R.T

* * *

10/31/2008 Texting

'Imagine my surprise when I came to work today and I didn't have some nasty prank waiting for me, what no halloween surprise?' -R.T

'You're not mad at me are you?' -R.T

* * *

Yuffie's Voicemail 11/4/2008

"Yuffie, I just got done calling the others no one has heard from you in over two weeks, is everything okay? Call me when you get this"

Yuffie's Voicemail 11/7/2008

"Come on sweetie if you're pulling a Vincent on me as some sort of prank to get me back it's not working. Seriously you are worrying me, call me."

Yuffie's Voicemail 11/10/2008

"Alright, I am sending Cait to come and check on you in Wutai.

Yuffie's Voicemail 11/13/2008

"Okay so Cait, just got back from Wutai apparently he was meet at the gate by one of the guards, and taken to your father. He said you were out on an extended training exercise? Call me when you get home,...be careful."

* * *

Phone call 11/23/08 3:00am Junon Time

"Hello?"

"Hey Reeve"

"Oh god Yuffie...what time is it?"

"A bit after three your time, I just listened to my voicemail. I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you okay? your voice sounds hoarse..."

"I am fine...getting a cold I guess"

"So how come you didn't tell me you where leaving for a month?"

"It was...a spur of the moment thing...I didn't have time. I am sorry"

"I am just glad you're okay, you are okay right? You sound kinda off."

"I am fine Reeve really..just tired."

"Okay...happy birthday, by the way"

_::Yuffie laughs dryly::_

"Thanks Reeve I really am sorry. I really wish I could have seen you in Rocket Town...please don't be mad..."

"Why would I be mad? Sweet heart don't worry about me, I am just glad you're okay I was worried.."

"Sorry"

"Quit apologizing... it's weird"

"Sor...okay...Reeve"

"You know Tifa is trying to get the whole group together for the holidays."

"Yeah, she e-mailed me about it."

"I am sure I will get to see you there."

"Yeah."

_:: In Wutainese::_ "I miss you"

_::In Gaian::_ "Nice, I see you're learning a few things"

_::In Wutainese::_ "I am a vary smart man"

_::In Wutainese::_ "You think you are so slick, you ignorant foreigner I bet you are completely lost right now, do you understand me? Reeve molests his dolls and has a big gay man crush on Tom Cruise."

_::In Gaian::_ "What? all I caught was "slick" "lost" and "Tom Cruise" are you talking dirty to me princess?

_::Yuffie laughs::_ "I said Reeve is one of the coolest people on the face of the planet..."

"You are so lying"

"Maybe" _::She yawns::_

"Go get some sleep hun, e-mail me latter after you get some rest"

"Okay Reeve, goodnight."

"Night Yuffie"

* * *

11/24/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

So I woke up to a vary interesting thing today, you could imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to find two little squinty yellow eyes starring back at me. (his stealth is improving btw). Anyways, I of course grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and just as I was about to throw your lovely little toy against the wall he starts screaming _"I come in peace ,I come in peace"_ How odd right? So I allowed him to explain and he produced this little box...You shouldn't have Reeve :) it's beautiful. Really really beautiful. Thank you.

I really am sorry I couldn't make it to Rocket Town, I would loved to seen your blueprints...as long as they weren't sticky...eww LMFAO. Anyways, there is always the holidays right? Cid was in Wutai the past few days, said the project you two where working on was going well. The cranky-legged-old-fart spent several hours telling me about it this morning. He isn't driving you nuts is he? How where things in North Corel by the way, I spoke with Barret briefly but it was mostly him just lecturing me about blah this and blah blah that. When all I wanted to know was how he and Marlene where doing. Anyways, thanks again for the necklace.

-Yuffie

P.S. I got something that might help your people in Cosmo :)

* * *

11/28/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

You are more then welcome for the necklace, I am glad you liked it. I bought it from one of the stalls at the festival back in June. I also wanted to say I liked the formal robes you sent Cait back in. He has been going around showing them to everyone.

The people in Cosmo called me this morning and told me about the "package" you sent them. This dictation software is going to help out a lot thank you, where ever did you find it? I have never seen anything like this before. Even Nanaki is able to help out now that he is able to write stuff all on his own, which I don't think I have ever seen him so thrilled.

I look forward to the holidays Tifa has been going on and on about it, she has apparently found babysitters for the kids and everything. Cid's project is coming along great. With the additional funding from WRO he has gotten the new air and space sector off the ground. They are currently recruiting more pilots and scientists. Barret just worries about you, I am sure he didn't mean to be quite so harsh. I fear I may have actually been partially to blame for that. I hadn't heard news about where you were when I was in North Corel and I was vary worried. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon.

-Reeve

* * *

12/1/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

Actually... I thought it up during the training exercise last month. I had a lot of time to think while I was in the field. Once I got home it only really took a few days working with some of Cid's people, since I worked out most of the kinks already.

I know Barret was worried but... I don't know I have just been kinda stressed lately, please don't worry about me to much, training is just leaving me tiered and a bit cranky. I am actually learning a lot of new things though. Currently studying medical ninjutsu and working on perfecting my genjutsu, lots of work. Which is good it helps me keep my mind off of things.

Anyways, It is someone's birthday tomorrow the big 36 huh? hehehe I will have to call Linda and remind her that she needs to spank you 36 times...I bet you'd probably enjoy that to much though wouldn't you?

-Yuffie

* * *

Reeve's Voicemail 12/2/08

"You're older than you've ever been and now you're even older, and now you're even older and now you're even older. You're older than you've ever been and now you're even older.. and now you're older still! God damn it Reeve quit aging you messing me up!...Happy Birthday ASSHOLE!" _::Laughter::_

* * *

12/5/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

Thank you for the pistol, I have never gotten a gun for my birthday before... The bow tied around the barrel was cute, but I absolutely loved that you got it engraved for me. _"We all can't be Ninjas"_ huh? Vary nice :) Anyways, the next time you send me something please wrap it. Having Cait run in waving a gun around scared a great deal of my employees... Also thank you for the birthday wishes and reminding me that I am in fact wasting away into old age as we speak LOL.

You came up with that new software? My you are full of surprises, I looked at it myself I must say the way you incorporated voice recognition was a great idea. You based the program off the language learning software Shinra used to use am I correct? And YOU who accused ME of being "Geeky" and "Dorky", you sure do seem to know a great deal about computers.

I am glad to hear that you are learning medical ninjutsu, the way your people are able to use chakra to manipulate the energy from cure materia and focus it on a specific area is amazing. When I toured the hospital they explained the basics to me, but I am sure it's far more complicated then it looks.

As for the spankings... you're right I probably would enjoy that to much. Linda did bake a huge cake with all 36 candles though...Appears she received another strange phone call... I guess it's fair, I talk to your father... and you corrupted my secretary. Can't wait to see you at the end of the month you are still coming right?

-Reeve

* * *

12/10/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

I will have you know you are the single WORST man to shop for! First I thought "hey this will be easy as long as lots of wires and runs on electricity he'll love it"...NO. I went to the different stores. Everything I looked at I was like "no he probably has that" ,"no he defiantly already has that", "I know he has like five of those"... You see my problem?

So I thought what do you get the dork who already HAS every piece of technological crap imaginable... and then I thought "what do I like getting for my birthday?", and since I some how can't imagine you wearing jewelry :) , and I can't ever get myself to part with materia once I "buy" it, so I went to the next best thing... weapons. I mean shit even VINCENT is easier to shop for! You buy him a case of ammo a bottle of red wine and you're set!

And what sucks even more is that Christmas is right around the corner which leaves next to no time to have another epiphany! Sooooo...tell me what you want make it easy LMFAO :)

Anyways, medical ninjutsu is vary complicated yes, it requires precise chakra control and lots of concentration. But for me the greatest shinobi of all time...it's not proving to be to hard :)

YES! I have corrupted your secretary, though I am sure she didn't listen to me when I told her to put Wutainese fireworks on the cake and NOT candles... something about setting off the halon system in the WRO building... I personally would have loved to see you blow out the candles in a gas mask but eh Linda said no...

Also, yes the software was a mix of the voice recognition software used in a lot of security systems, and language learning software. It basically picks up what is being said into the head set and types it up on the computer... Honestly, I don't know why no one thought of it sooner, it wasn't hard for the people working in Rocket Town to figure out once I gave them the idea. You would be surprised what you can think up when you sitting in the woods for hours by yourself. Anyways, I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow so I will talk to you soon.

-Yuffie

P.S. I miss you to dork, and I should be able to make it to Tifa's

* * *

12/15/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

You know what I would LOVE for christmas? LOL. I am sure you would have loved to have seen the cake anyways even if there where no fireworks it was still bright enough to blind with all those candles. Yes, my secretary has been going on and on about you and the strange calls she gets and there was also the matter of the exploding fruit basket you sent her... have you gotten tiered of tormenting me? I feel kinda left out :( lmfao. I hope everything in your corner of the world is going well. I am sorry I have to cut this short I have a few meetings to get to. It appears there have been a few new interesting developments at Junon Memorial Hospital and the chief of medicine feels he needs to meet with us.

-Reeve

* * *

12/20/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

I have a feeling I know what the chief of medicine wanted to meet with you about, though I hope I am wrong. We have had a influx of patients coming in all of a sudden with this strange sickness. It is something the healers have never seen before...

It starts with a high fever, weakness, muscle aches, headaches... At first we were worried it might be a new strain of the flu but it lacks the other symptoms like a cough, runny nose, things like that. Thinking it was a possible flu we had initiated full respiratory precautions, but then we began to see how the disease progressed.

It seems the older and weaker patients progress through the disease quicker, Reeve it's some real scary shit. As it progresses into the later stages the patients begin to develop this strange black rash that turns into these large open sores that secrete black ooze. The patient's fever continues to climb higher and they begin to suffer seizures and hallucinations. We have tried everything from medication to ice baths to cool them down.

After this stages the fever just suddenly leaves and the patients seem to be getting better for awhile. Then their temps actual drop, they become hypothermic, and slip into a coma. The rash suddenly begins to spread further, I mean you can actually sit and watch it creeping across the body. The other stages seem to vary greatly in length but once their temp drops, well we haven't had a patient last longer then 12 hours after the temp drops.

The healers have been working around the clock we still haven't pinned down what causes it, or whether or not it's contagious and if so what the vector is... we have instituted full precautions at the hospital. Though the way things are going I would not be surprised if Godo institutes a full quarantine in the next few days. We have already had 12 deaths since the first reported case, and over a hundred are sick.

Like I said before the elderly seems to be progressing faster then the others. The 12 fatalities went through all stages within three days and all of them were in their 80's.

I am sorry Reeve but I don't think I am going to make it to Edge for Christmas, I am staying to help in Wutai. I haven't learned enough to actually help in finding out what this is or how to cure it, but sticking around and taking care of the basic things frees up the healers. We are not equipped to handle an epidemic like this, I am sorry. I hope things are not as bad in Junon and the rest of the world. Wutai is a small nation in comparison and when I think of what could be happening in the east it scares me Reeve. Stay safe.

-Yuffie

* * *

12/24/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

They are calling it Geostigma, and sadly you are right it is causing problems around the world. We still have not narrowed down what it is, or what causes it. The hospitals have all started using full contact precautions. I have been in around the clock meetings the past few days. I have been working on sending out relief and been in phone conferences with leaders around the world (yes including your father).

The hospitals in Junon, Edge, and Rocket Town all are stretching their resources to the brink. Between research and actually caring for the sick there isn't enough man power. Don't feel bad Yuffie, I am not going to make it to Edge for Christmas either. Your father made mention of you the last time we talked, he said you hadn't left the hospital in three days. This may sound selfish but I don't care, please take care of yourself and be careful. We haven't narrowed down what spreads the disease yet and I don't want you getting sick.

Please take care, text me when you can. Marry Christmas sweetheart.

-Reeve

* * *

12/25/08 Texting

'Happy Christmas Reeve' -Y.K

'Hey sweetie, how are you?' -R.T

'Tired, but we haven't lost anyone in the past few days. The healers are saying the first wave may have be the worst of it.' -Y.K

'Same thing here, still no luck tracking down the cause though' -R.T

'So how are you spending your holiday?' -Y.K

'Spent most the day in meetings, finally relaxing in my office. Enjoying the bottle of sake some cute girl sent me' -R.T

'I am glad to see it made it, I had to track down someone who sold it in Junon because of the quarantine' -Y.K

'quarantine?' -R.T

'Yeah Godo instituted it early yesterday morning, all foreigners were given the boot. And nothing is allowed in or out until the disease has been ruled contagious or not' -Y.K

'He mentioned the possibility last time we spoke, I fear the other cities will have to follow suit if we don't find the cause soon.' -R.T

'Makes me feel bad for all the Wutai natives who were abroad at the time, being cut off from their families on the holiday' -Y.K

'It's just until we figure things out.' -R.T

'I know, I spoke with Tifa today, she ruined my Christmas surprise told me what she got me, since it's stuck somewhere in Rocket Town.' -Y.K

'Did you get my gift?' -R.T

'Nope and don't ruin it :)' -Y.K

'You? showing restraint?' -R.T

'shut up :P ' -Y.K

'So how are you spending the holiday?' -R.T

'Still at the hospital, we have set up a little barracks of sorts here so we are able to be here around the clock. Had the most disgusting Christmas dinner ever :) ' -Y.K

'eww... hospital food for Christmas?' -R.T

'It's not that bad, we are finding ways to celebrate. The barracks are decorated in balloons made out of inflated gloves, I drew a tree on the wall... that really pissed off the medical director but the other medic-nins all drew ornaments on it.' -Y.K

'I can see you doing something like that' -R.T

'So did you get the tie? the shop owner was supposed to tie it around the bottle.' -Y.K

'Yes wearing it right now actually, a cat wearing a santa costume vary nice even looks like Cait. Wherever did you find it?' -R.T

'A great ninja never revels her secrets ;) ' -Y.K

'So what about my other gift?' -R.T

'What over gift?' -Y.K

'My clue.' -R.T

'My aren't you spoiled...' -Y.K

'Ok ok how about I get another clue on new years is that fair?' -R.T

'No, but I doubt I have much choice you can be downright whiny when you want something, like a annoying little five year old.' -Y.K

'yeah but you love it' -R.T

'Right... not exactly the words I would use' -Y.K

'lol, it's getting late hun and knowing you, you haven't been sleeping enough' -R.T

'Is this the part where you start talking about "rubbing off" on me again?' -Y.K

'and you call ME a pervert' -R.T

'must be rubbing off...LMFAO' -Y.K

'lol, you are going to be the death of me aren't you? ' -R.T

'all signs point to ask again later' -Y.K

'Right night Yuffie' -R.T

'Night Reeve :P ' -Y.K

* * *

12/29/2008 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

So the quarantine has been lifted as I am sure you are aware. I still can't believe this whole mess is being caused by mako exposure, though I guess it isn't that big of a surprise given all the twisted things Shinra has done with it during their "experimentation". They are still trying to figure out what type of mako exposure is causing it though. Thats scary, hasn't everybody been exposed at one point or another? I mean when I think about the doses Vincent and Cloud have been injected with, hell we all were exposed to small doses when we were in the northern crater. It's not something I want to think about at the moment. Just keep an eye on the boys for me okay?

Like I said since it has been ruled out as contagious and the quarantine has been lifted... I GOT MY PRESENTS! lol. Santa was vary vary kind to me this year.

And then there was your gift... a little stuffed Cait Sith holding tickets to Costa del Sol, and a zolom skin courier bag. Wow Reeve, you just know how to ruin it for everyone else don't you! :) . Well I can take a hint Mr. Money bags and I will be in Costa del Sol on February 3rd. I have a feeling you are going to need me to drag you out of whatever meetings you have planned and make sure you get some sun. LOL really Reeve I loved the gift. You are awesome, thank you.

-Yuffie

* * *

12/30/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I guess you could say I did have other motives lol, I am going to Costa del Sol on business, but I haven't gotten to see you in almost six months. I thought you could use a vacation as much as me between your training and the mess going on at the hospitals. It will be a chance for us both to get in some R&R since I am sure you will in fact drag me out of my meetings kicking and screaming lmfao. Also the bag did not cost THAT much I will have you know.

Things back here have also calmed down considerably since the stigma has been ruled out as contagious. We are still trying to tract down just what type of exposer is causing it, there is a lot of work being done down in Mideel since they seem to be the most advanced when it comes to treating mako poisoning. There is still a lot of people coming down with the sickness and I fear we are not out of the woods just yet. I share your worries about Cloud and the others (yourself included), and don't worry I am keeping a close eye on the others for you and will tell you if anything should develop. I am sure you are probably still working at the hospital constantly, just don't ware yourself down it is still flu season. Talk to you soon.

-Reeve

* * *

1/1/2009 Texting (just after midnight Wutai Standard Time: 2 am Junon Time)

'Happy New Year!' -R.T

'Yeah happy fucking new year' -Y.K

'Whoa whats wrongs?' -R.T

'life is fucked thats what' -Y.K

'Whats happened?' -R.T

'Yuffie? are you going to answer me?' -R.T

* * *

1/1/2009 Phone call (just after 12:05 am Wutai Standard Time: 2:05 am Junon Time)

":_:sniffing::_ hello?..."

"Yuffie it's Reeve whats wrong?..._::more sniffling is heard::_ Yuffie why are you crying whats wrong"

"One of the children...their temperature has dropped...so far only the elderly have died but, oh god Reeve I had to tell the parents..._::sobbing::_ I had to tell the parents she only had about twelve hours left before...before...they begged me to take it back...I am supposed to help them and I can't...I can't do anything..."

"shhhh sweetheart take a few deep breaths, it's not your fault.."

"DAMNIT REEVE! I am supposed to protect them! that is my job the reason I am even alive!"

"But there is nothing you can do, I sure they understand that..."

"Do they? their child is dying Reeve! Their six year old daughter is lying in a hospital turning into a charred corpse before their eyes, and I am unable to do anything _::Yuffie's voice was hoarse from crying her normally nonexistent accent become thick as she sobbed::_"

"Yuffie you're not a healer I am sure they don't blame you..._::Reeve's voice was calm and soothing trying to calm her down::_"

"I BLAME ME! you wouldn't understand..."

"oh?"

"Okay maybe you would...but it's not the same Reeve and you know it, I was BORN with this responsibility Shake leads and I protect, the safety and welfare of the people is my responsibility...and I am failing them."

_::A strange banging can be heard in the background along with Yuffie ranting to herself in Wutainese Reeve was only able to make out a few phrases "so stupid" "mark of Leviathan" "big dumb failure" "chose me" Reeve looked at the phone confused::_

"Yuffie...where are you?"

"The closet in the barracks..."

"Honey why are you in the closet?"

"_::Deep sigh::_ didn't want them to see me cry, I am supposed to be strong..."

"You are strong, it's okay to be upset you know, given the circumstances."

"I just wish it wasn't someone so young"

"That is weird..."

"We think she succumbed so quickly because she has a history of health problems..."

"Her immune system couldn't keep up?..."

"Yeah..._::Yuffie's voice was calming down::_"

"I am sorry, I wish I could be there.."

"oh? whys that?"

"I just wish I was there, you shouldn't have to go through all this alone.."

"I will be ok Reeve, I am sorry I yelled at you..."

"You don't have to apologize"

"Just think Reeve in little over a month we will be sitting beach side sipping mimosas... god I can't wait _::sad chuckle::_"

"Things will get better Yuffie..."

"I know I do...I just..:_:sigh::_"

"You wish there was something you could do. I know, I have felt the same way lately but somethings are out of our hands... being upset an effected by it doesn't mean you are weak, it means you have a big heart and care. Your people are lucky to have such a strong compassionate "protector" like you."

"How did I ever get so lucky..."

"What do you mean?"

"To get a friend like you..."

"The feeling is like wise darling don't worry..."

_:::::::::::::::::The two of them continued talking for another hour before they finally said goodnight:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

* * *

1/07/2009 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

We have not had any success with the stigma, I am sure I am just telling things you already know. I am sure everything I have been helping out with lately has been discussed during your meetings. The hospital is still under a lot of strain, but I guess if there is to be a silver lining in all of this it is that I am learning a lot.

I know I haven't talked about my training much so I guess I will run you through what I have been up to lately. Besides, my basic shinobi training that I still work on with Atsushi-Sensi, I have branched of into various "specialties" part of it is an apprenticeship of sorts under one of the more experienced healers here at the hospital.

Typically an apprenticeship last two years but because of the sheer amount of time I have been putting in since the stigma hit, and since I don't plan on actually becoming a healer, Healer Kanade says I should be done around this time next year.

Anyways, I know I said this a few times the last time we talked on the phone but I really appreciate you being there for me on new years. I am doing better now, the whole things just really messed me up. I can't wait until February, even if it's just a few days I really do need a break from this. Hope everything is ok with you.

-Yuffie

* * *

1/15/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

I am happy to hear about your "apprenticeship" even if you never do go on to be a healer those kind of skills are valuable to have. I am sure you are learning lots. You are far more intelligent then I think even you give yourself credit for. In fact I happened to talk to your father this morning and he tells me that you have always been like that even as a small child. He said and I quote _"The girl reads a book once and can remember everything she read, she sees something once and can draw it perfectly three months later..."_ Out of curiosity have you ever had an IQ test done? It's an old system Shinra used to use to asses a person's intelligence and capability to learn. If you are willing I'd like to bring one with me to Costa del Sol, call it morbid curiosity.

I am glad to hear you are feeling better. I have gotten used to not having to watch my step around the office or worry about what I am going to open my newspaper and find written in my name... lately nothing has happened. Are you trying to lull me into a false sense of security? Or have you gotten bored with me already? Lol anyways, I am looking forward to our trip as well. Take care.

-Reeve

* * *

1/20/2009 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Yes I have heard of an "IQ" test, and no I have not taken one, Wutai's education system works differently. If you don't show the physical and mental skill to be a shinobi you are typically either home schooled or in the larger villages sent to a vary small school. A few of the richer non shinobi families will actually send their kids to a boarding school abroad (evil if you ask me, doing that to your kids).

Anyways, yes bring the test and I will take it. But only if you tell me what your silly little brain number is so I know how high I have to score to beat you LMFAO, and I will...I will own your brain number so bad it'll give you migraines :)

No, I wasn't deliberately trying to not torment you, I have just been really busy...who's turn is it in our little war anyways? Do you know because I don't. Anyways, I will see you in about two weeks.

-Yuffie

* * *

1/27/2008 E-mail

To: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

From: "Reeve Tuesti"

Yuffie,

My "brain number" as you call it is 139, and I wouldn't give your hopes up because thats actually quit high. But by all means you can certainly try since you're making this into a contest.

Also, as for our "other" little contest I have lost track as well. It seems you have been busy else where though. We had a incident yesterday down in the Turk's office. It seems Reno received a package? One that when opened exploded covering everything in a ten foot radius in some sort of foul smelling goo. Everything it touched had to be thrown out because whatever that liquid was the stench wouldn't come off. Would you like to explain why you did that princess? Don't get me wrong it was funny, but you destroyed a lot of WRO property in the process.

-Reeve

* * *

2/1/2009 E-mail

To: "Reeve Tuesti"

From: "Yuffie Kisaragi"

Reeve,

If you don't want more property destroyed you had better talk to your employee about not sending me nasty panties for Christmas. You're lucky it wasn't an actual bomb I sent him because believe or not I was thinking about it. If you are upset you had to throw things away because of the stench, HE should have been the first thing you tossed in the dumpster.

Anyways, I will see you in a few days. Don't forget your swim trunks and sun lotion!

-Yuffie

* * *

-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII, Naruto, or InuYasha. I am simply taking some of the plot ideas, characters, and concepts and am twisting them for the mindless non-profit enjoyment of myself and others...in other words don't sue. Also the term "Costan" used to refer to the language and accent (Latin American Spanish) or in this fic the people of Costa del Sol is the brain child of one Don'tCallMeBones a fellow Reefie author, I would like to thank her for allowing me to use it in this fic.

* * *

Reeve stood outside the hotel the warm costal breeze flowing through his hair. It was a nice change to the harsh winter cold in Junon. He had arranged for Yuffie and him to stay at one of the many shorefront hotels for the duration of their stay. The the suite had two bedrooms, a full bathroom, a living room and a small kitchenette. He would be in meetings for entire morning and would have to return for another after lunch.

He looked down at his watch, she was supposed to have been there over an hour ago. He had already tried texting and calling a few times, just as he was about call again he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Not calling me AGIAN are you? Take a hint I am busy, I have to meet a friend, and I am running late..." Reeve swung around to see the ninja he had been waiting for behind him.

"To busy to even talk to me?" He asked cracking a smile.

"Yeah well he is a real whiner this one, I think he'd cry if I didn't show up..." She rolled her eyes at him before being pulled into his arms and hugged tightly.

"Bones Reeve they break under pressure." She hissed as the man squeezed her.

"So what took you so long anyways, the airfield is only a fifteen minutes away?" He asked releasing her.

"Yeah well I kinda got sick on the flight over and then couldn't get a cab..." Reeve grabbed one of the many bags she was caring and started leading her into the hotel and up to their rooms.

"So enough about my vomiting issues... How are you Reeve?" Reeve looked down at her as they walked. Taking in her appearance he felt a bit uneasy. Her hair was longer brushing her shoulders, she looked thinner and had subtle dark shadows under her eyes.

"I am doing good, boring meetings, drawing blueprints, playing leader same old story." He smiled when the girl rolled her eyes at him laughing.

"I see you got a hair cut." She reached up ruffling his newly cut hair, as they reached the door of their suite.

"So I have a meeting I have to leave for soon, but I should be back for lunch around two, thats ok with you right?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Of course, as long as I actually get to see you and some point I do realize this is technically a business trip." She answered tossing her bags on the floor.

"I am not as immature as the others will have you believe, well not totally." She giggled. Reeve set the bag he was carrying next to the others and reached out grabbing her hand.

"I am well aware of that.." He pulled her back to him hugging her again.

"God Reeve, why so touchy feely all of a sudden." She stuttered causing the man to laugh, she could feel the vibrations of his chest against hers. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering.

"I just missed having you around, is there something wrong with that?" He asked bringing her to arms length. He didn't completely understand it himself, he just felt the need to hold her. She just looked up at him a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I suppose there is nothing wrong with that..." She replied cocking her head to the side. He was all dressed up in a business suit, his hair cut and goatee trimmed. She was used to seeing the slightly rumpled Reeve, she had to admit the clean cut one was nice to.

"So you have to go to a meeting huh." She said pouting a little bit before a smile lit up on her face.

"Thats ok, I have been looking forward to going to the beach anyways. You go do boring shit and I am going to go tan. I am sooo dragging you with me tomorrow though no excuses!" She lectured, Reeve just listened to her nodding his head. He had freed up most of his schedule for the following day.

"Well, sadly princess...ow that hurt." Reeve rubbed his shoulder wear she had punched him It hadn't really hurt that bad but he liked messing with her.

"Don't be such a baby, and DON'T call me that!" She chided, before finally allowing Reeve to finish what he was saying.

"Anyways, like I was trying to say before someone assaulted me, I have to get going. But I did bring along a friend to keep you company while I am gone." Yuffie had figured out where he was going and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey girly long time no see..." A familiar accented voice called out behind her.

"Reeve? Did you really have to bring along your dolly?" She groaned.

"Hey I am NOT A DOLL, and I am not that happy about being ye babysitter either I will have you know." Yuffie growled at the robotic cat, causing Reeve to laugh.

"Right well, I am sorry I have to leave so soon. You kids play nice now." He said still laughing as he headed for the door.

"This is cruel and unusual torture Reeve, they have laws against that ya know!" She yelled as he walked out the door only receiving a wave. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted "You Suck" over and over. At about ten messages she grew bored and tossed her phone on the counter.

"So what do you say we go to the beach Cait?" She sighed, the robotic cat sat on the couch blinking at her.

"You are water proof... this time...right?" she continued after not getting any response.

"Yeah, Reeve made sure I had "special" upgrades before we came out here. Since he was convinced you would try to kill me the first chance you got." The cat explained eyeing her warily.

"Hey, no hard feelings, your...er...master? He sent you to mess with my stuff. I retaliated, it's business." She replied waving a hand in the air.

"If you should be mad at anyone it should be him..." Yuffie held out her hand to the robot.

"Truce?" The cat glared at her hand as if it would burn him, his yellow eyes distrusting.

"Oh come on." She waved her hand, little did he know she had her other arm around her back her fingers crossed. The cat grabbed her out stretched palm and shook it.

"Ya got yourself a deal lassie, but I'll still be keeping my eye on ye." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you will..." she laughed.

Cait watched her, he still didn't fully grasp why his maker liked the girl so much. Why would you like someone who destroys your things and prints bad things about you the newspaper. Of course there was a lot of things about people Cait didn't fully understand. This girl had destroyed several of his bodies and yet here she was asking him to accompany him to the beach. He understood what a friend was but friends were not supposed to hurt one another. Yet Reeve had done things to "hurt" her as well, he knew because his maker had sent him to do these things. Like put hair bleach in her shampoo, friends where not supposed to do things like that.

The robot shook his head it was to much for his cpu to process, maybe he would ask Reeve later. Reeve was good at explaining human relationships. Cait watched as Yuffie disappeared into her room with her bags. Awhile later she returned wearing a bathing suit, and a bag and a towel slung over her shoulder.

"You're being way to quite fuzz butt you better not be up to something." Yuffie muttered leaning closer to him, before tugging on his whiskers.

"Hey, stop that!" He cried batting her hand away.

"Just checking to make sure you alive...er working, you ready to go?" She asked grinning at him.

"You bet!" The little robot replied jumping up onto the couch and pumping his little fist. Yuffie laughed, thinking back to what she thought shortly before meeting the little robot's "maker". As it turned out she was right, he is a lunatic.

* * *

"Technically we are talking about less than 2% of the population are in the two hundred million gill or less income represent 98% of the..." Reeve rubbed between his brows he had a migraine coming one.

"This past week only about one-third of our sixteen thousand, strong insiders list saw their stock rise, the great bulk of them just between 1 and 10,000 gil. Still regardless of the markets direction..." He had been sitting for hours listening to the men argue back and forth about funding.

'_It's always about funding, money this money that blah blah blah blah'_ Reeve just nodded listening to each man take his turn talking. Though at this rate he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up having to break up a fight.

"Shares surged 48% this past week, news is the company will be selling on behalf of the main stock holder, which offered an 8 gil a share takeover offer..." It was official his head was throbbing.

_'I wonder what Yuffie's doing?_' Reeve pulled out his phone, he frowned noticing there where no new messages from her. Slipping it back in his pocket he resumed listening, placing his hand on his chin.

He maintained a look of interest not wanting to offend the men from Costa del Sol who were currently arguing over the recent stalk market. A great deal of the WRO's funding had come from other peoples investments. Beside, Rufus Shinra the WRO was in the pocket of many rich men all "trying to give back". Though Reeve knew it for what it really was. An investment, pay now to help rebuild the world, and then the world will repay you later.

"Off-shore oil services is an increasingly important business. With a notable exception of Mideel in the south, most of the new major oil plays are off-shore, off of equatorial Costa del Sol, a small cap would produce 900 million gil a month easy!" Reeve glanced down at his phone again it was already past noon.

"Well what do you think Commissioner Tuesti?" The one man finally said causing Reeve to look at him. The man was vary stout and reminded Reeve of Palmer to much for comfort.

"I think we should wait before starting anymore off shore drilling. We are currently working on alternative energy sources and it would prove to be more costly in the long run if we set up the oil rigs only for them to become obsolete in a few years." Reeve replied watching the mans face first become angry at the mention of waiting but then turn to a smile as Reeve explained the potential profit loss.

'_That an I refuse to become another president Shinra, destroying the planet for greed.'_ He thought to himself but he dare not voice such things. He had to appear to actually care about money. As the meeting progressed he became more and more irritable, his stomach growled. At around two o'clock his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'_Hey Cait and I are going to go get lunch are you going to be done soon? -Y.K'_ Reeve sighed sending her a text back before shoving the phone back in his pocket. Running a hand through his hair he continued listening to the men as they began discussing alternative energy sources.

* * *

Yuffie lay on the beach soaking up the sun, a "sleeping" Cait lie next to her. She smiled looking at the beautiful scenery around her. The sky was clear blue not a cloud present, it was almost hard to tell where sky began and sea started. In Wutai it was snowing this time of year.

"What time is it Cait?" She whispered causing the little robot next to her to stir. The cat sat up and closed his eyes briefly.

"1:03, why?" He answered as he opened his squinty yellow eyes. Yuffie stood up and brushed the sand off of her.

"Just curious." She answered before fetching her phone from her bag. Glancing at it she noticed there where no new messages. Frowning she put it away.

'_Reeve must still be busy'_ she thought to herself. Part of her grew a bit irritated but that was quickly squashed by the rest of her that reminded herself that he had responsibilities.

"Come on lets go for one more swim before we head back." She said to the robot, who earlier that day she had shoved into a pair of swim trunks she had bought from children's clothing store.

"Alright!" The cat sprang up from his little beach chair. Yuffie started laughing, she had had to drag him back in from their last swim.

"You know cats aren't supposed to like water..." the robot stopped sprinting to the shore and turned back looking at her.

"They don't?" the cat asked sadly as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Yuffie nodded her head as she walked up to him.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She giggled grinning at him. The cat blinked up at her his face still questioning.

"But do they really? I am supposed to BE a cat right?" Yuffie cracked up laughing.

"You like your cape right?" The cat nodded.

"Your robes? Your boots? the trunks I brought you?" The cat continued nodding.

"Well cats don't where clothes either, you're a robot Cait. You can BE anything you want." She explained rolling her eyes. The little robot cat's eye grew wide, which Yuffie thought looked really wired.

The little cat watched as Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked past him and into the water. He could be anything he wanted to be? This was a daunting concept, another thing he would have to talk to Reeve about later. He followed Yuffie into the water, his new plaid swim trunks swishing with his steps. He liked wearing clothes, he also liked that Yuffie took him shopping for clothes. She hadn't even forced him to try on and ugly dresses today, so far today was a good day.

For the next hour the two of they swam around in the ocean, occasionally dunking and splashing one another. Although after awhile Cait began feeling something pull his tail from below. At first he had accused the ninja, but after it happened a few times when he saw both her hands above the water he began to worry. Yuffie bit her lip, he had no idea she was using her toes to yank his tail.

"Maybe it's a fish..." Yuffie didn't not have enough time to react before she found a soaking wet robotic cat firmly latched to the top of her head.

"What the hell Cait!" She screamed trying to pry him off of her, the robot shook his head.

"Nope Ye take me back to shore right now lassie I am not going to be eaten..." Yuffie stopped struggling and looked up above at Cait who was hanging down her forehead to look at her. Shinning yellow met gray.

"Eat you?...Reeve has got to tell you the facts of life." She laughed beginning to swim back to the shore.

"Facts O life?" The robot asked.

"Yeah you know the food chain? Fish don't eat you! You eat the fish! Unless it's a shark but that's another can of worms." She rambled.

"Of you mean like how fish eat worms?" He responded, Yuffie arched an eyebrow as her feet hit sand.

"Sure why not, can you get down now?" Cait looked at the water suspiciously.

"You where swimming fine not more then five minutes ago, suddenly you're gonna act like a cat?" The robot just looked at her confused.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO EAT YOU!" She screamed shrilly causing the cat to jump and land in the water wish a splash. Sighing she continued to trudge back to land. When the two reached the spot where they had left their stuff Cait proceeded to shake like a dog and splatter water all over everything.

"Fucking hell Cait!" Yuffie cried shielding her self from the spray. However when she looked over at the now fluffed looking Cait she couldn't not help but crack up laughing.

"What are ye staring at?" The fluffed robot asked in a thick accent only causing the ninja to laugh even more. Once she got herself back under control she grabbed her phone and sent Reeve a text. She figured that he would have to be done soon, and that her and Cait could pick up some lunch on the way back to the hotel. She has seen a nice looking Wutainese restaurant while they were walking around town. She wanted to go inside an see if any of the food was really Wutainese or the fried crap foreigners tried to pass off as Wutainese.

_'Should be done here shortly. -R.T'_ Yuffie read off her phone, Yuffie bit her lip looking down at the phone in her hands.

"Cait come here, lets take a picture and show Reeve all the fun he is missing." Cait nodded and the two of them snapped a quick photo together. They quickly packed their things and began walking towards the end of the beach. Once there Yuffie ducked into one of the changing rooms to change back into street clothes. Coming back out she was not happy about what she found.

Maybe about ten feet in front of her stood three guys, one of them had Cait by his tail and was holding him up in the air.

"What is this thing?" One of them asked the others, he was laughing as he continually dodged the blows Cait was swinging at him. Yuffie grit her teeth stomping up to them.

"Put him down right now!" She yelled grabbing Cait out of the man's hands and setting him down. The little robot quickly ducked behind her legs.

"Oh god I am sorry, is he yours?" One of the men asked leering down at her. Yuffie knew the look the man was giving her, she had seen it on Reno hundreds of times. It made her sick.

"Yes as a matter of fact he is now leave him alone." She snapped back ignoring the pain at the back of her calf where Cait had pinched her. She was aware he wasn't hers but she wasn't about to tell these three.

"Really, I am sorry. I just saw the little guy out here all alone and thought we could help him find his owner." Yuffie said nothing as the man walked up to her the others flanking him. She wanted to snap back at him about how that didn't look to be the case. With the way they had been manhandling the poor robot behind her. She instead found herself wondering just how many bones of his she could break as he invaded her personal space.

"You aren't from around here are you?" He asked gently looking her up and down. Her pale complexion was probably a dead give away that she was in fact not from the costal town. Yuffie glared up at him, she knew his type attractive, cocky, and dumb. Cait watched what was happening his yellow gaze flicking from the girl to the men and back. She was looking at them the same way she did an enemy in battle, they however were sizing her up in a completely different way.

"As a matter of fact no, I am hear visiting friends, they just moved downtown." She lied her fingers twitching as her body tensed.

"Oh well thats great let me show you around..." He replied placing a hand on her shoulder. Yuffie placed her hand on top of his a squeezed, it would look like a friendly gesture if not for the grimace on the man's face.

"I am really sorry but I have got to be going, maybe next time." her voice was calm friendly even. The man yanked his hand away cradling it in his other one.

"Yeah sure... maybe next time" the man muttered sending her a cold glare. She just smiled back at him, watching him and his cronies leave.

"Why didn't you smash em to wee bits?" Cait asked after tugging on her shorts to get her attention. She turned her gaze from the retreating men to look at Cait standing below her.

"Don't worry your fuzzy little butt I took care of it..." She began walking away. Cait cocked his head to the side all he had seen was them exchange pleasant words.

"Ye did?" He asked again catching up with her.

"Yes Cait... I broke his hand, was that not enough pay back for you? I could go and attack them still if you want. Though I am not sure how well Reevie-poo would appreciate us causing a scene." Seeing her point he nodded following her. Yuffie took a deep breath calming herself. Back in Wutai she had been undergoing serious training. She bit her lip as they continued walking, it was becoming harder to adjust to normal life after spending so much time in the field.

'_Chekhov said I would get used to it, able to turn it off..._' Sighing she pushed all those thoughts in the back of her mind. She was not about to let a few dumb jocks looking for a bit of fun to ruin her vacation. She needed to learn to handle her temper better, things had changed a lot since meteor and the fall of Shinra. She was a celebrity of sorts, she not only represented AVALANCHE, but she was a political figure head in her country. She could not go around robbing people and causing mayhem anymore.

* * *

Reeve looked down at the picture Yuffie had sent him for the fourth time in the past hour. She was at the beach wearing a black bikini. She had a beach towel tied around her hips and wore sunglasses and a large brimmed straw hat. On her shoulder sat Cait Sith wearing a pair of neon green plaid swim trunks and a huge grin. They both were smiling at the camera flashing peace signs, and had obviously just gotten out of the water. His eyes roamed over Yuffie again, from the sweet smile on her face to the drops of water reflecting off her skin. The message sent with it read "Wishing you were here" and thats exactly what he was doing.

"So thats why you have been so desperate to get out of here the past hour?" Said a voice from over his shoulder. Reeve turned around seeing one of the investors behind him. They had just called the meeting to a close and were all saying their goodbyes.

"I don't blame you, If I had that waiting for me I would be clawing at the walls to." The man pointed down at the phone smiling, Reeve snapped the phone shut.

"Oh she is not my..." He stammered getting to his feet.

"Wife, girlfriend, companion I don't care Tuesti just don't let her slip away. You have to hold on to something as nice as that." The man laughed slapping Reeve on the back, Reeve not knowing how to take what the man was saying just smiled at him. The group all left afterwards leaving the commissioner in the empty office. Sighing Reeve began gathering his paperwork placing it neatly back in his briefcase. Sitting down he ran a hand through his hair. He was bone tired already and he had a meeting that evening at six with Rufus Shinra. That left a whole three hours to get back to the hotel spend a little time with Yuffie before going to Rufus Shinra's condo.

'_Some vacation._.' he thought dryly, pulling out his phone again he looked down at the picture. Pressing a few buttons he turned it into his wallpaper, as the picture grew he noticed something. His eyes squinted as he looked closer, just beneath where her bikini top ended tucked right beneath her ribs was a black mark of some kind.

'_I didn't know she had a tattoo.._.' he thought to himself, making a note to ask about it later. flipping the phone back closed he shoved it back into his pocket. Sighing he stood from his seat grabbing his brief case. Making a mental note to grab some tylenol on the way back to the hotel he left.

After a short cab ride and a quick stop at a store Reeve finally returned to the hotel. Upon entering the suite he was greeted by a vary humorous sight, Yuffie and Cait were on the couch wrestling over the remote arguing over what to watch. Reeve began laughing alerting the other two to his presence.

"Your back!" Yuffie exclaimed leaping off the couch abandoning the fight with Cait.

"I ordered us so lunch on the way back it should be here in a few minutes." She stopped in front of him and began bouncing on her heels.

"That sounds great I am starved." He smiled down at her.

"I can only stay a few hours though I have another meeting tonight." Yuffie's smile faltered she had really been looking forward to hanging out with him. Reeve walked past her taking off his jacket he tossed it over the back of one of the chairs in the living room. He looked down at his coat for a moment frowning. He had seen the way her smile had faded, he really did want to stay but he couldn't.

"I have that I.Q test if you wanted to take it now before we eat." he said walking into the small kitchen hoping it would cheer her up. It worked, she came bounding into the kitchen after him.

"Yeah sure." She cheered following him and plopping down at the table. Reeve smiled handing her a packet of paper.

"You ready to cry when I make you feel stupid?" She giggled taking the paper from him.

"We will see.." He replied opening the mini fridge and pulling out a soda. Yuffie immediately began working on the test.

"So what do I get when I win?" She asked cheekily in between questions. Reeve just leaned against the counter behind her watching.

"I don't know what do you want?" Yuffie stopped writing and bought her pen to her lips.

"I want you to quit asking what you said back in Wutai..." She answered before turning back to the test. Reeve arched a brow grinning.

"Okay, well how about this. If you don't beat my score you have to tell me. If you do I won't ever ask you again. That doesn't mean I can't find out other ways." He smiled there was no way she was going to beat him. His I.Q was one point below the level of genius. She was smart but she wasn't that smart.

"Deal." She said catching him off guard. She hadn't even put any thought into the question, she was so sure of herself.

"No get out of here so I can concentrate." She waved a hand over her shoulder. Reeve laughed and went into the living room. Sitting down next to cat he grabbed the remote out of the robots hands changing the channel. The cat looked up at him gapping ready to protest. Reeve just arched a brow at the little robot who immediately looked away and pouted before finally getting up and leaving to go recharge in the other room.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Reeve looked over his shoulder as Yuffie emerged from the kitchen.

"Just in time, your testy thing is on the table done." she said as she opened the door. Reeve's eyebrows went up into his hair as he watch her pay the man.

"Yuffie you were only in there twenty minutes how can you be done?" Yuffie shrugged setting the food down on the coffee table.

"I am done, go look." she replied pulling the food cartons out of the bag. Reeve got up and went into the kitchen. Sure enough there on the table sat the test, all of the questions answered in Yuffie's messy handwriting.

'_That test should have at lest taken an hour..._' He thought slipping the test inside his brief case. Returning to the living room he sat down on the couch next to her.

"This stuff is so good, you have got to try this.." She said in between bits of the food she was currently devouring. Reeve looked over his food at her and shook his head.

"No, I am ok." He answered, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Reeve live a little it's just sesame noodles you'll love it I promise..." She whined Reeve just shook his head.

"Do I have to hold you down and force you to try it?" She asked arching an eyebrow. Reeve glared at her playfully as if saying "I'd like to see you try it". After a short struggle filled with laughter Reeve found him self being sat on. He was pinned with his back against the end of the couch, Yuffie sitting on his chest and arms.

"You should know better then to fight with me Reeve." She lectured pulling a few noodles out of the carton with the chopsticks. Reeve bit his lip glaring at her. He had gotten the upper hand a few times but she had somehow managed to use his weight against him and flip them, pinning him.

"Now are you going to try this or am I just going to have to pile them on your face until you have to eat them in order to breath?" She laughed. He refused to open his mouth as she tried to feed him, finally after the sauce began dripping down his chin he relented opening his mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard." she grinned at her victory. Finally able to worm his arms out from underneath her, he sat himself up more causing her to slid down into his lap.

"Yeah Yeah, so what is this called." He asked trying to grab the carton out of her hand. She yanked it away from him.

"It's cold sesame noodles and you are not allowed to touch them, I know how you operate. Food stealer!" Reeve chuckled, she seemed to make it her job to introduce him to new things. Things he would inevitably like only to have her turn around and horde them.

"You have got sauce in your goatee" She laughed handing him a napkin, he quickly wiped his face and tossed the napkin back on the table.

"You not going to share?" he place a fake pout on his face, she wasn't buying it not even for a second.

"I'll share, but you're not touching it understood?" He arched an eyebrow at her in confusion. But when she fished out another lump of noodles from the container and held it out to him he suddenly understood. Somehow the rest of their meal went just like that. They talked about various things thought the meal, Reeve's hands resting on her thighs his thumbs rubbing the flesh beneath them occasionally. Neither really gave their intimate position much thought, both where simply happy to be with their friend again.

"So when do you have to go back?" She asked setting the empty food cartoon back on the table. As she leaned the short tank top she was wearing rode up exposing a slip of black ink.

"I have to leave in a half hour." He replied reaching up to push her shirt up further.

"What is this?" He asked running his fingers across her side.

"It's just a tattoo..." she whispered sitting back up.

"Can I see?" He asked his hand resting on the hem of her shirt that had slid backdown to cover the tattoo. She bit her lip and nodded, Reeve gently lifted her shirt and inspected the tattoo.

"Soul of creation..." He whispered as he ran a finger across her tracing the kanji.

"You're getting better at your Wutainese.." She said bitting her lip his touch tickling her side.

"Does that mean anything specific?" He asked not removing his hand. Yuffie looked down into his deep brown eyes, she wondered if she could explain to him what she didn't even fully comprehend herself.

'_Oh I was praying one day and passed out, woke up with this mark seared in my side... Yeah that will go over real well_' She hadn't told anyone one about what had happened at the temple, and she wasn't planning to until she understood it herself.

"Not particularly no..." she lied without batting an eye, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand. Reeve didn't think on it to much just assuming it was a reference to her technique "all creation".

"So did you have any interesting plans for while I am gone?" He asked rubbing her legs affectionately. Yuffie looked down at his hands, her eyebrows arching at the affectionate gesture.

"No, probably going to take a nap, watch some tv." she shrugged, before leaning closer to him deciding to mess with him.

"Why afraid I might run off to some club and get into trouble while you're away." She batted her eyes at him. Reeve's heart skipped a beat, he knew she was messing with him but that still didn't mean her actions didn't effect him. He looked at her his eyes roaming over the delicate features of her face. She was breathtaking he could admit that now but she was still off limits.

'_Still... doesn't mean I can't screw with her right back..._' He thought a smile creeping onto his face. He leaned closer to her grinning as he noticed the slight flicker of apprehension in her eyes before it disappeared.

"And what if I am? Can't have you running around causing trouble, It would strain my diplomatic relations with dear old dad." Which in part was true, though he was sure Godo would have a lot more to say about him having Yuffie in his lap. The two of them openly flirting with each other even though in jest.

'_Don't mess with the best Reeve, you'll always lose'_ She laughed internally.

"Oh can't a girl just have a little fun?" She cooed taking her hands and running them across his chest. Inside she began cheering as she watched Reeve's eyes widen ever so slightly and heard his breathing stop. Squashing the nerves that where currently raging inside her she leaned in an went for the kill.

"You understand don't you commissioner?" She whispered in his ear deliberately making her voice breathy. Reeve snapped picking her up off of him and standing up. The girl instantly broke out laughing having won their little game of chicken.

"You're evil." He hissed even though he was grinning.

"Your point being?" She asked finally reigning in her laughter. Reeve chuckled shaking his head. Yuffie got up off the couch and began cleaning up the mess.

"You should go change your shirt Reevie boy. You've got sauce on it here, and here." She said pointing to two different places on his shirt. Reeve looked down noticing he did in fact have a few stains on his shirt. He left Yuffie to finishing cleaning up as he went into his room to grab a clean shirt. Noticing Cait perched on the windowsill he stopped.

"Cait what are you doing?" he asked the little robot who was gazing down at the city below their suite.

"Thinking..." Reeve arched an eyebrow at his uncharacteristically vague answer.

"About what?" The robot swung around and hopped down unto the floor.

"Why do you make me go to Wutai and do mean things to Yuffie if she is you're friend?" Reeve sighed he really didn't have time for another philosophical discussion with the robot.

"It's one of those complicated human emotional issues isn't it?" The robot asked his maker having seen the look on his face.

"Yuffie said you needed to teach me the facts o life, you know the fishes and the worms." Reeve's face grew a look of complete shock and then amusement.

"What the hell did she tell you?" The man laughed, even though part of him feared what twisted things she might have told the robot, apart of him was filled with sick morbid curiosity and amusement.

Cait explained about the fish and the worms and how cat's weren't supposed to swim but he could because he wasn't really a cat. After a fifteen minute explanation along with a hundred questions Reeve finally was able to get away by promising he would talk with him more about it later.

"You!" he said firmly pointing an accusing finger at Yuffie as he entered the kitchen,

"Me what?" She asked putting the leftovers in the fridge and pulling out a soda. He didn't answer instead grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"What did I do?" She asked genuinely confused as he reached down pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I bet you thought you were funny planting all sorts of thoughts in his little brain and then leaving me to pick up the pieces." Yuffie looked up at the smiling man confused for a second before she finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah...that was funny wasn't it?" she laughed, but then became confused once more.

"So wait you're hugging me because I fucked with Cait's head...oh I get it." She smiled.

"Do you?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, you're messing with my head." She answered, brown eyes gazed into gray.

"Am I?" Yuffie thought about it for a few moments, before she began doubting herself. Reeve saw this in her facial expression and laughed.

'_Oh he is good..._' she laughed internally as she realized what was going on.

"I have to get going princess, I will be back later, try and stay out of trouble." He said blocking her swinging hand as he said the nickname. Yuffie sent the man a weak attempt at a glare. It just caused him to laugh more and ruffle her hair.

Yuffie sighed looking at the clock after he left it was almost five o'clock. Without much else to do she left to go take a nap in her room just as Cait came out of his and sat down to watch the tv.

* * *

She sat in the dark not able to see anything, not hearing anything except the slow drip of water dropping from above. How long had she been here? She had lost track of time, a long time ago. Trying to not think of how tired and hungry she was she looked around trying to see something, anything. Only blackness was there to meet her. The cold was creeping up on her again, sending chills up her spine.

'_You failed them...You let them die...They all died because you were to weak..._'

The whispers where coming back, she shook her head clawing at her ears. She knew they weren't really real, they where just voices inside her head. She had control, but try as she could she couldn't stop them as they whispered to her in the darkness.

'_Weak...Weak...Weak.._.' She began pounding her hands against the cold stone walls next to her. She couldn't see them but she could feel the solidness beneath her hands.

'_You disappoint me... to think I was given such a weak excuse for a daughter..._' It was her mothers voice this time whispering in her head. Yuffie shook and began sobbing, each heaving breath sending pain coiling through her body.

"It's not real, It's not real." She whimpered over and over rocking back and forth her hands covering her ears. But it didn't help, the voices continued coming, they took turns. Sometimes it was her mother or her father other times it was her friends, even the other shinobi from the village.

'_You were nothing but a hinderance...you didn't help us at all..._' Tifa's voice whispered to her.

'_To think I would actually be friends with a insignificant whelp like you.._.' Reeve's voice tormented her.

'_You're nothing...you're weak...'_ it was Vincent who spoke this time. Yuffie snapped and began screaming, scratching at her own face.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" She screamed starting to hyperventilate, her breath lost she started to become lightheaded, passing out the silence returned. She was awoken by the sound of a heavy metal door creaking open.

"Lets see if she is ready" a male voice was heard from the blinding bright light that suddenly streamed in the room. Yuffie brought her hands up to shield her eyes pressing her back against the wall. Feeling someone grab her arm she was viscously yanked to her feet.

"On your feet!" The voice spat before pushing her out of the room, she tried to tell where she was as she was lead through several rooms. To weak to focus on anything she allowed them to lead her into a room and sit her down in a uncomfortable wooden chair. Disoriented she barely even noticed when they tied her hands and legs to the chair.

"Who are you?" Yuffie tried to lift her head from it's slumped position but was to weak. Her eyes where barely able to focus on the masked man in front of her before his fist slammed into her face.

"TALK BITCH, WHO ARE YOU!" Yuffie spit out the blood that was pooling in her mouth, one thought repeating in her head over and over in a mantra.

'_Be strong, be silent_' The man repeated his question before hitting her again when she failed to answer.

This went on for what seemed like ages as pain wracked through her body. They would give her a small break only when she seemed to be loosing consciousness. The man would change his question occasionally asking "who she was", "where she was from", or "why she was here". She soon lost track of how many times they hit her, she could feel blood running down the side of her face and down her neck.

"Maybe some more time in the hole will loosen that pretty little mouth of yours" The man whispered his face getting vary close to hers. She could feel his hot breath puffing out from beneath his porcelain mask. Gathering all the strength she had in her she threw her head back before smashing it into his, breaking the mask. The man recoiled grabbing his face. Yuffie grinned weakly as more blood ran down her face from the fresh cut on her forehead.

"YOU WHORE!" the injured man yelled still holding his face. Another man came out from behind him and backhanded Yuffie sending her and the chair flying onto the floor. She cringed as she landed on her hands bound behind her back. She felt a sickening snap and pop followed by more pain, she was to weak and to stubborn to cry. Taking deep breaths she tried to push the pain down. The uninjured man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her and the chair back up.

"You think you're funny?" he seethed, Yuffie pulled her head up and looked into the cold blue eyes behind the mask.

"I am fucking hilarious" her voice was hoarse, and faint as the man squeezed her neck hard enough to bruise. The man chuckled before setting her down and untying her. Grabbing her before she could slump out of the chair he bodily picked her up by the hair at the back of her head.

"We'll see just how funny you are in a few days..." He promised dragging her back through the rooms and shoving her back into the dark room. The door slammed shut just as Yuffie hit the ground. The room descended into darkness, Yuffie crawled across the dirt floor and curled up in the corner. Pressing her beaten face to the brick walls letting the coolness sooth her swollen cheeks. Yuffie was just about to let herself slip away into sleep when the voices started again.

* * *

Yuffie bolted upright in bed sweat pouring off of her, breath heaving she quickly looked around trying to asses where she was. Recognizing her surroundings she pulled herself out of bed. Padding over to the window she looked down at the busy streets below. She tried to focus on the people passing by and push the memories of her nightmare out of her mind. She looked at the clock behind her, she had only been out two hours. Sighing she looked back down at the streets, her heart was still moving a mile a minute the adrenaline making her feel on edge. She knew Reeve would not be back for awhile, but it felt like the walls where closing in on her.

_'You're having a panic attack Yuffie...slow your breathing_' she thought to herself trying to force her rapid breath down. But try as she might the tightness in her chest would not go away. She looked around her heart speeding up, she needed out, she needed to get out and get air.

'_no...no...you need to control this...breath dammit breath..._' She pressed her forehead to the cool glass window her fast breath puffing against it. She reached a trembling hand up to the glass placing a palm to it.

'_You're fine...breath...in...out...in...out..._' she thought to herself trying to push the feeling of dread that was creeping up her spine leaving chills in it's wake. She closed her eyes only to be meet with the vision of masked men and the pagoda in flames inside her head. Her eyes snapped open her heart slamming against her ribs. She felt like someone was choking her, she felt like nothing around her was real.

_'I need out I need to move, thats the only way I can get this to stop, I need to run, fight, I need to MOVE!_' she thought franticly. Her eyes caught a neon sign outside the window. Walking back over to the window she peered down at the neon sign several blocks down the street. She bit her lip debating, she knew she should probably stay put. A seventeen year old girl of her "standing" could never be seen off galavanting in clubs and bars. As much as she loathed it she understood the reasoning behind it, but she felt like she was being smothered her heart bounding in her chest.

"Fuck it" she hissed tearing open her bags to change, she needed to move, she needed out. It took her all of five minutes to change and dig out her fake ID. She left the suite before Cait even had a chance to get up from the couch and question her.

* * *

Reeve looked down at his phone as it blinked silently at him luckily they where taking a small break at the time so he was able to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Reeve we have a small problem, well I don't now if it is a problem or not...because I didn't get to ask where she was going..." Reeve arched a brow at Cait voice as it came through the phone.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well the lass tore out of here like the place was on fire not more then five minutes ago, I tired to ask her where she was going but she ignored me..." the robot explained.

"Okay I will take care of it." Reeve said before hanging up the phone. Setting the phone back down on the table he thought about what he should do. Should he leave her alone and just let her come back on her own. Then again her father knew she was here with him, if she managed to get herself into trouble it would reflect badly on him. Not to mention the possibility of the press getting hold of anything, they had after all been hounding the whole group since meteor fall. And like it or not she was for lack of a better word royalty because of her standing in Wutai. Sighing he waved a hand to the turk standing in the back of the room motioning for Tseng to come over.

"Yes sir?" Tseng asked as he got closer to his boss.

"Yuffie left the hotel and has not told anyone where she is going. Have the others track her down and make sure she is alright." He told the man, he could not help but feel bad sending the turks for her. Though it was necessary he could not help but feel like he was betraying her in some way.

"Yes sir." Tseng replied before walking away pulling out his cellphone. Reeve sighed rubbing his temple.

'_I really hate this job sometimes._' he felt bit guilty, if he had been there maybe she would not have left without saying anything.

That in and of itself made him worry, why hadn't she said anything? Remembering the test in his briefcase he pulled it out and began looking at it. Rufus and the others soon returned and resumed their meeting. Reeve listened adding his own two sense on occasion, thinking he was writing notes the others paid no attention to what he was doing. Reeve smiled when he came across a question that had Yuffie's scribbled handwriting next to the circled answer.

"Seriously what kind of dumb question is this? Epic dumb who pulls these questions out of their asses?" The little note read. A few others had the words "dumb" "easy" and "really dumb" scrawled next to them. Tallying the score Reeve's raised his eyebrow.

'_This can't be right_.' He thought recalculating the score, he began to think back to when she had taken the test. Trying to figure out if it was possible for her to have somehow cheated. Finding nothing he looked down at the numbers staring at him, 139 the same exact number as him. After a few more hours the meeting ended, as Reeve was getting up he overheard Tseng talking into his phone.

"What do you mean she got away?...She did what!...I don't care!...Find her!" Tseng hissed snapping his phone shut. Tseng turned to Reeve who was looking at him expectantly.

"Sir, we seem to have a situation" Tseng told him, Reeve arched a brow he had a sinking suspicion his night was about to get interesting.

-TBC

* * *

**Author Notes: Reviews equal updates! So review review review**


End file.
